Mamãe! :O
by KelL-chan
Summary: •E se as mães dos vilões mais "cruéis" do mundo resolvessem fazer uma vizitinha? E se esses vilões fossem os Akatsukis? E se elas fossem passar duas semanas? Eles não ficaram muito felizes com a idéia...• •Humor•
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – **Mãe?! O.O

Era uma manhã comum e normal na Akatsuki, todos faziam... Er... Nada. Na verdade, todos estavam na sala, assistindo Hoje em Dia (autora gosta, eles também gostam 8D).

Deidara: É 3985, eu tenho certeza, un!

Konan: -discando no telefone- Não, é 3823! Affe, ela linha que não pega! ò.ó -bate no telefone-

Kakuzu: Hey! -toma dela- Sabe quanto isso custou? ¬¬

TOC-TOC-TOC (isso são batidas na porta xD)

Pein: Vai atender, Tobi. -chuta ele, que estava no chão perto dos seus pés-

Tobi: Já vou :3 -levanta e vai atender a porta-

-ao abrir a porta ele vê uma mulher de olhos negros, cabelos negros e curtos, vestindo laranja (??), magra e alta. Ao vê-lo a mulher agarra Tobi, o amassando-

Mulher: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Taty sentiu saudades, meu bebê n.n

Todos: O.O

Tobi: M... Arg... Sufo... can... do x.x

Taty: Ah, desculpa :3 -solta ele e pega em seu braço- Como você tá magrinho... Quem está te alimentando aqui? Ou melhor, você tá comendo direitinho? u.ú

Todos: OoO''' -pasmos-

Tobi: Mamãe! n.x -beija (como? ô.ô) o rosto dela- Entra entra, vou te apresentar os amiguinhos de Tobi.

Taty: Ah, que bom, que bom... n.n

Deidara: Tobi, un... Essa é sua mãe? o-\)

Tobi: Sim Deidara-senpai, essa ser a mãe do Tobi, Taty n.n

Todos: ¬¬

Taty: Ah, então esse é o Deidara-chan... Prazer, o Tobi falou muito de você.

Konan: Falou? Como? ó.ò

Tobi: Tobi escreve cartas pra mamãe n.x

Deidara: Ainda bem que a minha está a léguas de distân...

CABOOOOOMMM

Deidara: Un? O-\)

-a porta foi arrombada em uma explosão por uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, com uma faixa estilo Rambo na testa, cara de psicopata e usando shorts e camisa de mangas compridas-

Mulher: CADÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ O MEU LOIRINHO KAWAIIIII, AN?! \Ò0Ó/

Deidara: _"Santa boca..."_ O.\) M-m-mamãe, un?

Mulher: AQUI ESTÁ VOCÊ, AN! -puxa os cabelos de Deidara e o arrasta até ela, agarrando depois-

Todos: O.O -medo-

Deidara: Ç.\) -tendo os cabelos arrancados e sendo apalpado-

Mãe do Deidara: Você está esquelético, muleque! ò0ó9

Deidara: Mamãe, un! Eu não sou esquelético i.\)

Mãe do Deidara: Você está sendo muito maltratado aqui! -dando tapas nele- Vai voltar pra casa com a mamãe!

Deidara: Noooooooooooooooooooo Ço\)

Pein: Minha senhora... O:O

Mãe do Deidara: Senhora? Onde? Não tô vendo nenhuma senhora. Você está vendo, meu anjo, an? ò.o -puxa a cabeça do Deidara pelos cabelos-

Deidara: NÃO, NÃO TEM SENHORA AQUI, UN! x.\)

Pein: Er... Moça... O:O Você está... Batendo em um de meus...

Mãe do Deidara: É Doidara! Doi-da-ra, an! u.ú

Pein: _"Que nome, hein? Deveria ser 'Doideira'"_ ¬:¬ Bom... Doidara...

Doidara: Calado, sua coisa esquisita, vou levar meu loirinho pra casa, an! ò.ó -arrasta Deidara pelos cabelos-

Deidara: Mããããããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeee!! Eu não quero irrrrr! T.\)

Doidara: Ouvi você reclamar? ó.o

Deidara: .-\)

Mulher morena que acabara de entrar: Esqueceu de mim, muié? ¬¬

Sasori: -cospe o refrigerante- MAMÃE?! O.O

Todos: Hã? O.O

Kisame: Mas tua mãe não tinha morrido? O.ô

Sasori: Também achei isso o.o -chega perto- É você mesmo? ç.ç

Saide (sei lá o nome dela, vou inventar ¬¬): Filhinho! -agarra- Mamãe sentiu saudades, moreco °--°

Hidan: Moreco? Haha xDD

Sasori: Pode rir Hidan, eu amo minha mãezinha n.n -se aconchega-

Doidara: Foi mau muié, mas eu queria ver meu anjinho x3 Ele não é lindo? -puxa as bochechas do Deidara-

Akatsukis: Uhum! XD

Deidara: ¬.\)

Sasori: n.n

Tobi: n.x -abraçando a mãe-

Pein: Então senho... Digo, moças... x:x O que fazem aqui?

Mães: Viemos visitar nossos bebês! 8D

Bebê... Quer dizer, Deidara, Sasori e Tobi: O.\) O.O O.X

Itachi: Queria que minha mãe viesse me visitar também i/.\i

Todos: ¬¬

Zetsu: **Quem sabe se você não tivesse matado ela... **Muito cruel o que você fez. ¬.

Itachi: Mamãããããããããeeeeeee!! TT/...\TT -sai correndo pro quarto-

-silêncio-

??: O que está havendo nessa poxx?

Todos: O.O -viram pra ver uma mulher de longos cabelos platinados em um rabo-de-cavalo, usando saias no joelho, mangas compridas, boina, e com um colar no pescoço de um triangulo dentro de um circulo-

Hidan: O.O -se esconde atrás do sofá-

Mulher: Que lugarzinho mais imundo, caraxxx ¬¬

Pein: Deixe-me adivinhar, você é mãe do Hidan U:U

Mulher: Sou sim, me chamo Heylin... Cadê meu nego? ò.ó

Todos: Nego? O.O

Hidan: Aqui mama ç.ç -sai de detrás do sofá-

Heylin: Vem cá, me deixa dar uma olhada no meu neguinho °-°

Kakuzu: Mas... Ele é albino, minha senhora... Por que "neguinho"? .-.

Heylin: Porque ele tem cara de haper americano 8D -agarra Hidan-

Akatsukis: UHAhUAHuhhuhauhAuHAuhAUhuAH xDDD

Hidan: Não tenho não ¬¬

Heylin: Claro que tem, não contrarie sua mama ò.ó

Hidan: Tá, eu tenho mama .-.

Heylin: Você está ótimo, meu bem. Músculos fortes, peito depilado, cabelo penteado... Está se saindo bem sem mim n.n

Hidan: Arigatô ¬¬

Heylin: Mas o que é isso? o.Ô -puxa a orelha de Hidan- Que orelhas imundas! E olha esse pescoço! \ò0ó/

Akatsukis: HAUHUAHUHAuhauhUHAuHAuh xD

Hidan: Mama! Por Jashin-sama, neh? Ò\Ó

Heylin: Não mencione o nome de Jashin-sama em vão! -tapa no Hidan- Não faça essa cara pra sua mãe! -tapa no Hidan-²

Hidan: Que seja ¬¬

Heylin: -puxa a capa de Hidan- Cadê os pelos das suas pernas? ¬¬

Hidan: Eu depilo, oras u\ú

Akatsukis: AUHuaHAuHUAHUAHuHAUHAu XD -se acabando de rir-

Heylin: Mas neguinho, depilar as pernas não é coisa de homem ¬¬ Deixa eu ver... -puxa a calça dele-

Hidan: Mama! O.O -empurra ela-

Heylin: Que foi? Eu te pari e te vesti, não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto, meu nego u.u

Hidan: Você viu a versão infantil, é diferente u...u

Heylin: Ah, trouxe uma amiga comigo, nos conhecemos no ônibus, e como ela também estava vindo pra cá... n.n

Zetsu: Está sentindo isso? **Estou.** Será possível? O.**O** **Não duvido nada** .-**.**

-aparece uma mulher... normal. De cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos, estatura mediana, de calça jeans e camiseta, trazendo consigo uma mala-

Mulher: Yooo n.n

Zetsu: É ela **É ela** .-**.**

Mulher: Meus anjinhos, vocês estão... Horríveis u.u Mas tudo bem, o que posso fazer, né? -chega perto de Zetsu e beija seu rosto, dos dois lados- Como estão, queridos? n.n

Zetsu: Bem, mamãe n.**n** **Até você aparecer.**

Mãe do Zetsu: Affe, não posso visitar meus filhinhos não? u.u Ah, e vou ficar um tempinho, a casa caiu... Literalmente x3

Zetsu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em Konoha...

Shizume: Ouviu isso, Tsunade-sama? o.o

Tsunade: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz -babando nos documentos-

Shizune: Por que ainda pergunto? ¬¬

Voltando ao covil dos Akatsukis...

Akatsukis: O.O

Zetsu: x.**x **-desmaiado-

Mãe do Zetsu: Eles reagiram melhor do que eu imaginei n.n

Akatsukis: O.O''''''''''''''

Mãe do Zetsu: Bom, me chamo Samanta, sou a mãe do homem samambaia aqui n.n -chuta Zetsu-

Konan: Achei que a mãe do Zetsu fosse mais... Er...

Samanta: Verde? u.u

Konan: É x3

Samanta: Eles nem sempre foram assim... -suspira- Já foram dois meninos lindos ¬¬

Pein: Dois? o:ô

Samanta: Ah espera, você é o Pein?

Pein: Sou, por que?

Samanta: Tenho uma coisa pra ti, garotão 8D

Pein: O que? n:n

??: Eu! 8D -pula nas costas do Pein-

Pein: X:x

-a mulher era baixinha, como se fosse um chibi, tinha um piercing na orelha e outro no nariz, cabelos negros com uma franja (pra quem não sabe, o Pein era moreno e tinha franja, só é dar uma pesquisada) e rinegan-

Pein: Mamy? x:x

Mãe do Pein: Sim, meu Deus? :3

Pein: Mamyyyy! -abraça- Não sabia que você vinha.

Mãe do Pein: Quis fazer uma surpresa n.n

Pein: Vai ficar quanto tempo?

Mãe do Pein: Já que você insiste... Duas semanas 8D

Pein: Ótimo, estão todas convidadas n:n

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi e Hidan: Nãããããããããããããããããoooooooooooo O.O

Doidara, Saide, Taty e Heylin: Ebaaaaaaaaaaa \o/

Mulheres que surgiram do nada: OUVIMOS FALAR EM FICAR? 8D

-1° mulher: cabelos loiros, pele branquinha, olhos azuis, vestindo capri e camiseta, de aparência bem... Frágil.

2° mulher: cabelos curtos e azuis, assim como seus olhos, e com uma rosa de mesma cor. Vestindo um vestido acima do joelho.

3° mulher: uma moça de pele morena, cabelos negros, usando short jeans bem curto e blusa colada acima do umbigo-

Kisame, Konan e Kakuzu: ºOº

Pein: Wou, quem é essa gatinha? o:o -chegando perto da morena-

Kakuzu: -veia na testa-

Konan: Pein! Ò.ó

Pein: Sorry Konanzinha :X Quem é você?

3° mulher: A mãe daquele sem pão-duro ali! -aponta Kakuzu-

Todos: OoO

Pein: Impossível, o Kakuzu é mais velho que meu avô \.-./

3° mulher: Não fale assim do meu moreninho! ¬¬ -soca o Pein-

Pein: x:X

Konan: Bem feito xD E oi mamãe n.n -abraça a 2° mulher-

2° mulher: Filhinha, eu disse pra não andar com esse desclassificado, você podia ter arrumado coisa melhor u.u

Mãe do Pein: Não fale assim do meu filho, Kaoru ò.ó

Mãe da Konan: Pámela... Òoó9

Pein e Konan: 'O.O' Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um..

Kaoru: Esse seu bastardo está desvalorizando minha preciosa filhinha!

Pámela: O que? Essa sem vergonha que ficou dando em cima dele o tempo todo? Está maluca? Meu Deus só pode estar cego mesmo! ò.ó

Kaoru: Ele é um cafetão desgraçado que abusa da minha querida Konan! Você viu ele olhando pra outra mulher! Ò0Ó9

Pámela: E tem que olhar mesmo! Assim ele larga essa perdedora esquelética de cabelo azul!!

Kaoru: Sua...

Pámela e Kaoru: -raios de ódio saindo dos olhos-

Todos: O.O

Pein e Konan: Mãe/Mamy! ò.ó

Pámela e Kaoru: Sim? n.n

Pein e Konan: Parem com isso!

Pámela e Kaoru: Mas... Mas... .-.

Pein e Konan: Ò.ó

-silêncio-

Mãe do Kakuzu: E você meu bebê, já arrumou uma namorada? n.n

Kakuzu: Er... Bem... Er...

Hidan: Bem feito! HAuhauhUHAuAH xDDD

Mãe do Kakuzu: Por que não laça esse albino aê? Ele é uma gracinha °-°

Kakuzu e Hidan: O.O

Kakuzu: Mãe... Ele é homem.

Mãe do Kakuzu: E daí? A essa altura você não pode mais escolher não, tem que pegar o que vier ¬¬

Kakuzu: Tá bem... .-.

Hidan: Hã? o.o''

Kakuzu: Hidan... Er...

Hidan: Não! O.O

Kakuzu: Affe i.i

Mãe do Kakuzu: Eita meu bebê, acho que vai morrer solteiro ¬¬

Hidan: Qual seu nome? xD

Mãe do Kakuzu: Kaká n.n

Hidan: O.O _"A mãe do Kakuzu tem nome de puxx"_

Heylin: Meu nego, ele não é tão ruim assim não...

Hidan: Mama, eu não sou gay ¬¬

Heylin: Não minta pra mamãe x3

Akatsukis: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OoO

Dodeira: Yaoi, an x3

Kakuzu e Hidan: Nem pensar u.u

Deidara: E você, senhora, un? n.\) -olha a 1° mulher-

Sasori: Deidara, raciocina... Se a Dodeira e tua mãe, a minha é a Saide, a Taty é do Tobi, Samanta a do Zetsu, Heylin a do Hidan, Kaká a do Kakuzu, Kaoru a da Konan, Pámela do Pein e a do Itachi tá morta... Ela só pode ser mãe do...

Todos: KISAME! O.O

Kisame: Sim sim, é minha mãezinha n.n -abraça a 1° mulher-

Todos: -olhando de Kisame pra mãe dele sem parar-

Tobi: Kisame-san é adotado? o-x

Kisame: Não, ela é minha mãe biológica mesmo ¬¬

Pein: Como? Você é azul, gigantesco e tem olhos negros. Ela é pequena, loira, e tem olhos azuis o:o

Kisame: Vocês não achavam que eu nasci assim, né? -.-

Akatsukis: Bem... Er...

Kisame: ¬¬

Konan: Bem bem, vamos mostrar seus aposentos, mamães 'n.n'

Mães: Eba 8D

Filhos: Isso não vai prestar... u.u

Itachi: Queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui Ç/.\Ç

Zetsu: -acordando- Hum...? x.**X**

* * *

Yo minna-san!

Posso dizer com toda a certeza que essa é a coisa mais tosca que eu já escrevi o.o Mas ficou... Legal XD

Os nomes das mães... Estava sem criatividade pra isso ¬¬''''

Espero que tenham gostado, fiquei com essa fic na cabeça um bom tempo XD (quer dizer, com um diálogo entre Kisame e sua mãe). Ah, e eu não pus o nome da mãe do Kisame ainda o-o Mas ela vai falar... E como vai... 8D

E sobre o Zetsu, vai ser explicado porque é plural quando ela fala com ele n.n

Adiram a campanha: Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz \o/

A campanha que está modilizando o Brasil e o mundo, sensibilizando países, e fazendo a diferença 8D

Essa capítulo **NÃO** foi betado, perdoem os erros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – **As malas entram em ação!

Kisame: Esse aqui é meu quarto, você vai ficar comigo, mamãe n.n

Kasaki: Hum... U.U

Kisame: Que foi? ¬¬

Kasaki: Você poderia estar morando com nosso clã e sendo cobiçado por muuuuitas mulher, mas... VOCÊ É AZUL! Ç.Ç

Kisame: Mamãe, pensei que já tinha superado isso -.-

Kasaki: Nunca! Meu filhinho lindo... i.i -pula pra poder alcançar o rosto dele- Quando você ficou tão alto? o.o

Kisame: -abaixa- Sempre fui alto, mamãe.

Kasaki: Não tãããããããoooo alto O.O Você parece um muro. -soca a barriga de Kisame- Ai! E é duro como um ç.ç

Kisame: -gota-

Kasaki: Filhinho... Por que você fez isso com sua mãe? T.T

Kisame: O corpo é meu, mãe, eu faço o que quiser com ele Ò.ó Olhe pelo lado positivo, eu pelo menos não sou rosa, neh?

Kasaki: Se fosse eu teria me suicidado quando você entrou em casa ¬¬

Kisame: Nossa, isso que é amor u.u

Kasaki: Olha só Kisa-chan, você era o bebê mais lindo da vila, a criança mais kawaii, e eu te adorava... :3 MAS VOCÊ TÁ AZUUUULL ò.Ó

Kisame: i.i

Kasaki: E o que são isso? São brânquias? Meldéus, eu não lembrava disso!

Kisame: ç.ç

Kasaki: Você está horrível! Parece um tubarão! O que é a próxima coisa que vai nascer em você? Nadadeiras?!

Kisame: Mamããããããe... T.T

Kasaki: Não venha com essa de "mamãe", eu estou falando a verdade o.ó

Kisame: Pelo menos minha mãe deveria gostar de mim T.T -se joga na cama-

Kasaki: Ahhh, não fica assim também, né? u.u

Kisame: T.T -abraçado com o travesseiro-

Kasaki: Pára, Kisa-chan o.o

Kisame: Buáááááááááááá T.T

Kasaki: Tá tá, chega. -abraça ele- Que feio um homem desse tamanhão chorando u.u

Kisame: ç.ç

Kasaki: Melhorou u.u Faz anos que não te vejo, vamos falar de você.

Kisame: Tá bem... -senta na cama- O que quer saber?

Kasaki: Vinha pensando se você está se alimentando bem, mas agora que te vi já tenho minha resposta -.-

Kisame: Está vendo? Não dá pra conversar com a senhora ¬¬

Kasaki: O que? Só estou dizendo que você é grande x3 _"Gigantesco, pra falar a verdade..."_

Kisame: Tenho um metro e noventa e cinco de altura, é claro que sou grande. Queria que eu fosse magricelo com essa altura? u.u

Kasaki: Que seja ¬¬ Quem cozinha pra você?

Kisame: Eu o.O

Kasaki: Você?! O.O Mas... Mas... Não podeeeee!

Kisame: Por que?

Kasaki: Você é hooooooooomeeeeeem \ò.ó/ É coisa de família, homem Hoshigaki não realiza tarefas domesticas.

Kisame: Mas só tem a Konan de mulher aqui, e ela é assustadora -.- Eu cozinho muito bem n.n

Kasaki: Não pode! Ò.ó9

Kisame: E o que você sugere?

Kasaki: Enquanto eu estiver aqui vou cozinhar pra você n.n

Kisame: Legal u.u _"Tô começando a achar que vou perder peso, a comida da mamãe é horrível!"_

Kasaki: Então Kisa-chan, tem namorada? :3

Kisame: Não .-.

Kasaki: E esse anel no seu dedo? Não é anel de compromisso? o.ô

Kisame: É. Anel de compromisso com a Akatsuki xD

Kasaki: Me apresenta ela °-°

Kisame: -hiper mega gota- Mãe... Akatsuki é o nome da organização...

Kasaki: Ah, é mesmo ¬¬ E que quarto mais sujo, hein? Parece mais quarto de adolescente -olhando em volta-

Kisame: Foi mau, não tenho tempo de arrumar com as missões 'n.n'

Kasaki: Depois eu arrumo pra ti u.u E tá se lavando direitinho?

Kisame: Mãe! ò\ó Eu já sou um adulto, né?

Kasaki: Pra mim você só vai ser adulto depois que se casar u.u Na sua idade, você já deveria ter filhos.

Kisame: Não precisa humilhar assim .-. E eu não quero ter filhos.

Kasaki: Não quero saber se você quer, você VAI ter, mocinho! ò0ó7

Kisame: Mas... Mas... .-. Tá bem, tá bem... -revira os olhos-

Kasaki: Esse é o menino da mamãe... :3 Agora vai desfazer minhas malas.

Kisame: Certo U.U

Vamos espiar a cozinha...

Pein: Konanzinha, acho que isso não vai dar muito certo... Sua mãe é muito estressada! ¬:¬

Konan: Minha mãe? Aquela chibi que é chata ao quadrado U.U

Pein: Não fala mal da minha mãezinha Ò:ó

Konan: Você falou da minha ¬¬

Pein: ...

Konan: Que foi?

Pein: Nada, nada... 8D -cara de idiota (ele já tem mesmo -.-)-

Kaká: Onde fica o banheiro? -entrando na cozinha-

Pein: No... Er... Lá.. °¬°

Konan: Corredor a direita o.O

Kaká: Obrigada gatinha n.n

Pein: °¬° -acompanhando com o olhar-

Konan: -tapa no Pein-

Pein: Ai i.i

Konan: Palhaço ¬¬

Kakuzu: Viram minha mãe? ó.ò

Konan: Foi no banheiro.

Pein: Ela é tua mãe mesmo? :O

Kakuzu: Claro, por que a pergunta? -.-

Pein: Não entendo com uma moça tão linda pode ter gerado _isso_ ¬:¬

Kakuzu: -salta uma veia na testa-

Deidara: -entrando na cozinha- Concordo, a mãe do Kakuzu é linda n.\)

Kakuzu: -salta outra veia na testa-

Sasori: Linda é pouco, ela é gostoooooooosaaaaaaaa XD

Kakuzu: COMEQUIÉ?! ò0Ó9

Sasori: Calma aí amigo o-o

Kakuzu: Tirem os olhinhos da minha mãe, seus tarados! \Ò0Ó/

Sasori, Pein e Deidara: O-O''''

Kaká: Vou desfazer minhas malas, querido n.n -passa a mão na cabeça de Kakuzu e sai da cozinha mais uma vez-

Sasori, Pein e Deidara: Gostoooooooooooosaaaaaaaa XD

Kakuzu: Vocês me pagam, cretinos!! -sai correndo atrás deles-

Konan: Homens... U.U

Vamos ver o que se passa na sala...

Hidan: Então mama, como foi sua viagem?

Heylin: É, foi legal... u.u Adorei conhecer você, muié 8D

Samanta: Também gostei de te conhecer, querida n.n

Zetsu: **Uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo** u.**u **O que vieram fazer aqui, afinal de contas?

Samanta: Visitar vocês, já que não vão nos visitar ¬¬

Zetsu: Exato! **Se não vamos visitar vocês é porque não queremos ver vocês! **Ò**.Ó**

Samanta: Tá tá, tanto faz... -fazendo pouco caso- Querida, teu filho é tão bem apessoado n.n

Hidan: Arigatô senhora mãe do Zetsu ñ.ñ

Heylin: Essa coisa? Que nada, ele é um vagabundo, isso sim.

Hidan: Mama! ¬¬

Heylin: É a verdade, neguinho, não lute contra o que você é U.U

Hidan: Se eu sou um vagabundo, por que Jashin-sama me concedeu a imortalidade, hã? Ò.ó

Heylin: Ele concedeu a todos de nossa família, seu idiota.

Hidan: Sério? o.o

Heylin: Sim.

Hidan: Não sabia Ç.Ç

Heylin: Não disse? Tão vagabundo que nem se deu ao trabalho de querer saber de onde vieram seus dons xD

Hidan: Mama, eu estava pensando aqui... -mudando de assunto- Como andam as coisas no país da Garra, há tempos não vou lá n.n

Heylin: Não vai muito bem... Depois que você traiu a vila seu pai enlouqueceu te chamando de traidor e quis destruir tudo, nós conseguimos impedi-lo, mas com esse tal surto Jashin-sama tirou o seu dom da imortalidade, acabamos matando ele sem querer, agora o país está uma verdadeira merdº.

Hidan: O papa morreu? O.O

Heylin: Morreu... Mas morreu como um... Maluco ¬¬

Hidan: PAPA?! OoO -em choque- H-h-h-há... Quanto tempo?

Heylin: Uns dois dias...

Hidan: PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Ç.Ç Mama, e onde ele foi enterrado?

Heylin: Não foi, demos a carne dele pros cães, os coitados estavam morrendo de fome, não deixaram nem os ossos o-o

Hidan: Com licença... -levanta do sofá e vai pro cantinho da sala se colocar em posição fetal e chorar- Papa... Morreu... E foi devorado por cães... Que vida cruel, Jashin-sama... ç.ç

Heylin: Ele não reagiu assim tão mau, neh? Não planejava contar a ele n.n

Samanta: É, até que não foi tão ruim assim... n.n

Hidan: -cortando os pulsos- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O QUE EU FIZ?? A CULPA FOI MINHA!! Ç.Ç -levanta a corre pra porta aonde vinha entrando Kakuzu- Corte minha cabeça!

Kakuzu: Cuma? O.O

Hidan: -lhe entrega a foice- Anda! Ç.Ç

Kakuzu: Por que? õ.ô

Hidan: Meu papa morreu e a culpa foi minha T.T

Kakuzu: Ah ta... u.u -pega a foice e a arranca à cabeça dele fora- E o que faço com isso? -chuta o corpo-

Cabeça do Hidan: Deixa aí... ç.ç

Zetsu: Coitado, neh? **É...** O.**o**

Heylin e Samanta: -tomando chá e conversando animadamente-

Enquanto Hidan tinha uma crise emo Deidara tomava banho...

Deidara: _"Affe, com a mamãe aqui sinto que algo de ruim está prestes a acontecer, un... Ela é meio anormal... E como foi que o papai a deixou vim? Ah, é mesmo, ela 'acidentou' ele, un ¬.\) Queria que ela fosse embora... Quem sabe se eu pedir ela, un..."._

-a porta abre-

Deidara: Ô.\) -vira pra ver o que era-

Doidara: Meu anjo eu...

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.\)

Doidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O.O

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¹²³

Doidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... O.ô

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O.\)

Doidara: AHH! POR QUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO, AN? AHHHH!

Deidara: MÃE! SAIA DAQUI! ò.\) -tentando se cobrir com as mãos-

Doidara: Mas eu... o.Ô

Deidara: SAIA DAQUI, UN! Ò.\)

Doidara: Mas...

Deidara: -a empurra pra fora e bate a porta- O.\)

Doidara: -do lado de fora- O que deu nele, an? o.o

Deidara: Você não pode ir abrindo a porta do banheiro, mãe, eu tô tomando banho, un! Ò.\)

Doidara: E daí, an? A propósito, você precisa pegar uma corsinha... U.U

Deidara: Mãe! Eu sou um adulto agora, não quero ninguém entrando no banheiro quando eu tomo banho, un! Ò\\)

Doidara: Você ainda é um bebê, só tem dezessete aninhos n.n

Deidara: Shiu! Não fala alto! É difícil ser o caçula Akatsuki, sabia? Eles já me obrigaram a vestir uma coisa ridícula... Ç.\)

Doidara: Crianças... Não importa o que faça por elas, elas sempre reclamam, an... E têm essa pressa pra crescer... ¬¬

Deidara: Não sou criança, sou adolescente, quase adulto ¬.\)

Doidara: Aborrecente, isso sim. -indo embora-

Deidara: Serão loooooooooongos dias... U.\)

Enquanto isso, Itachi e Tobi tinham uma "conversinha"...

Itachi: Então, Tobi... Queria que a okaa-sama estivesse aqui... -deitado em um divã e com as mãos em cima da barriga-

Tobi: Sente falta dela, Itachi-san? -rabiscando em um caderninho-

Itachi: Muita, Tobi... De como ela me acordava, preparava meu café, me obrigava a levar o emo a academia, do sorriso dela... i/.\i

Tobi: Hummm... -rabiscando-

Itachi: Por quê isso acontece comigo? O que eu fiz, Tobi? Me diga. Eu sempre fui um bom garoto, no final descobriram que eu REALMENTE sou um bom garoto, então... Por quê?

Tobi: Talvez você sente-se atormentado pelos fantasmas de um pecado que foi obrigado a cometer... Sentir saudades é muito comum... Mas vai passar assim que se der conta de que a culpa não foi sua e de que sua mãe está morta, não vale a pena, não acha? (é o Tobi falando? O.O)

Itachi: Entendo... Obrigado, Tobi... Você é um bom garoto.

Tobi: Itachi is a good boy too n.x -rabiscando- Quando nossas mães forem embora aposto que vai passar... Se quiser posso falar com a mãe do Tobi para te ajudar, neh, Itachi-san?

Itachi: É, seria... Legal n/.\n

Tobi: Ótimo, nossa seção acabou.

Itachi: O que você tanto escreve aí?

Tobi: Nada, nada...

Itachi: Deixa eu ver.

Tobi: Não.

Itachi: Deixa! Ò/.\ó

Tobi: Não U.X

Itachi: O que é aquilo? É uma vaca voadora? -aponta-

Tobi: Onde? Onde? Onde? -procura-

Itachi: PEGUEI! -toma o caderninho- o/.\o -olhando-

Tobi: Itachi-san... ç.x

Itachi: ç/.\ç -vendo um desenho de Tobi e a mãe dele na varanda de uma casa- Isso... Me... Lembra...

Tobi: Itachi-san... Não deixe a perder tudo que conquistamos hoje o.x

Itachi: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ T/.\T -sai correndo e derramando rios de lágrimas e esbarrando em alguém-

Taty: Opa menino, cuidado ¬¬

Tobi: Mamãe n.x

Taty: O que está fazendo, bebê?

Tobi: Brincando de psicólogo com o Itachi-san, mas ele não saiu muito feliz... o.x

Taty: É... Taty também acha...

Tobi: o.x

Taty: n.n

Tobi: n.x

Taty: Quer ir tomar um sorvete?

Tobi: Wiiiiiiiiii, Tobi quer \o/

Vamos agora apreciar o que as sogras fazem no momento

Kaoru: Ahhh... Aqui fora é um belo lugar...

Pámela: Claro, meu filho que escolheu U.U

Kaoru: Nem foi, foi aquele tal de Madara.

Pámela: ¬¬

Kaoru: ¬¬

Pámela: Não acredito que você está aqui ¬¬

Kaoru: Idem ¬¬

Pámela: Chata u.u

Kaoru: Idem u.u

Pámela: Aff, e ainda tem uma criatividade horrível.

Kaoru: Não tô a fim de brigar ¬¬

Pein e Konan: Olá n.n

Pein: Mamy, quer preparar o almoço? :3

Pámela: Mas eu sou visita, meu deus... o.o

Kaoru: EU faço o almoço.

Pámela: Nada disso, EU faço Ò.ó

Pein e Konan: Lá vamos nós de novo... ¬¬

Na sala de treinamento...

Sasori: -treinando sua mira com bonecos de pano-

Saide: -entrando- Posso ver? n.n

Sasori: Claro, mamãe n.n

Saide: -senta mais afastada-

Sasori: -erra uns cinco alvos seguidos- ¬¬

Saide: o.o

Sasori: -erra mais cinco- ò.ó

Saide: x.x

Sasori: -erra mais dois- Ahhhh! Ò.ó

Saide: ¬¬

Sasori: -coloca fios de chakra nas kunais e rasga os bonecos- Ò.Ó

Saide: o.o

Sasori: Bem melhor! O que Pein-sama colocou nesses bonecos? Ò.Ó

Saide: -pega uma kunai no chão- Há tempos não uso uma... n.n -joga em um boneco ainda inteiro e acerta bem no meio do alvo- Eba n.n

Sasori: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ò.ó -tapa na testa-

Agora vamos à cozinha...

Kaoru e Pámela: EU faço! \Ò.Ó/

Kaká: Oi n.n -mexendo uma panela-

Kaoru e Pámela: o.o

Kakuzu: Ah mamãe, está cozinhando? n.n

Kaká: Uhum... Não tinha o que fazer e reparei que ninguém estava preparando o almoço, então tomei a liberdade de mexer na cozinha.

Kakuzu: Ótimo, senti saudades da sua comida :3

Kaká: -baixa a máscara do Kakuzu e pega uma colher- Diz "ahhhh" n.n

Kakuzu: Ahhhhh ¬¬

Kaká: -coloca a colher na boca dele-

Kakuzu: Muito bom, o que é? n.n

Kaká: Buchada de bode 8D

Pein, Konan, Kaoru e Pámela: Eca X.x

Kakuzu: Legal, há tempos não como buchada n.n

Pein, Konan, Kaoru e Pámela: O.O

Kaoru e Pámela: Eu ia cozinhar! Não, EU ia! Ora suaaaa... Ò.ó

Pein e Konan: -.-

Kakuzu e Kaká: o.O

* * *

Yo n.n

De volta com mais um capítulo dessa fic... Baka xD

Ah, é mesmo, responder as reviews n.n

_**Reneev:** Arigatô Vê xP Legal que tu gostou 8D E tá aí a mamx do Sasori, como pediu n.n_

_**Juni Hikai:** Tá aí? o.o Nuss, tu fala igual o Tobi, que emo.ção XDDD_

_**Senhorita Dream:** Achou a Samanta normal? Vai mudar de idéia... HOHO 8D Sim, a mãe do Kisa-chan é loira dos "zói" azul o.o E a mãe dela é Kasaki 8D -baka- E a mãe do Itachemo não vai aparecer, não gosto dele U.U_

_**Yze-chan: **Com certeza não vai prestar x Estava? o.o Nussa, escaneei mesmo! Não sabia que podia fazer isso, que foda 8D Arigatô e deixe review x3_

_**Kakashi-senpai:** A mãe do Hidan é doente mental x) Obrigado, e deixa review, hein? ò.ó9_

_**Hana-chan n.n:** Achou mesmo engraçado? xDDD Bom saber que ainda tem gente que ri das minhas maluquices.. lol Obrigado, e não deixe de mandar review Ò.ó_

_**Sango7higurashi:** Coitado nada! O emo merece ù.ú E arigatô x3_

_**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:** Continuei xP Obrigado pelo "muito loko" lol -baka-_

_**Nanaka-sama:** Quer ver as véia saindo no pau, meninia? XD Que má! Ç.Ç Vamos ver o que nossas "sogrinhas" vão aprontar... 8DDD -cara de psicopáta-_

_**Little Snow Angel:** Claro que existe x9 -baka ao quadrado- Arigatô pela review, e a mãe do emo não vai aparecer! Ò.ó Eu não gosto dele nem do irmão dele Ò0Ó9 -revolta- O Itachi só presta fazendo par yaoi com o Kisame º-º_

_**Amellia Cullen:** XD² o.o XD³ pra você também ahsuhaushuahsuhasuhsuah xD Que loco, resposta baka a minha lol_

_**Neko Lela:** Esse era o proposito! Fazer nomes faceis de se lembrar, pois eu tenho uma, diga-se de passagem, péssima memória! xO Na verdade, o motivo não é esse, quer dizer, é parte do motivo o-o Próximo episódio você entenderá n.n Ah e você pode postar sim, sem problema, lembro que postaram uma fic que eu estava pensando em fazer, aí nem fiz... Era o "desfile da Akatsuki" ç.ç Pode postar, não se preocupe n.n_

_**Namizake Otsugua:** Postei o 2° cedo porque as reviews me amimaram a escrever º-º Espero que tenha gostado n.n Não tenha pena do Deidara, tenha pena da mãe dele, imagina ele pequeno explodindo a casa toda?! - LOL Arigatô pela review x3_

_**Baka-Chan29:** BAKA! -pula em cima- Oie muié x3 Eu sempre chamei o Kakuzu de neguinho... Ele é um dos unicos morenos do anime e tem cara de pagodeiro (eu acho i.i) XD Comecei a chamar o Hidan também depois da tua fic, que por acaso ta otêma, continua logo, hein? º-º Arigatô pela review n.n_

Ufa! Quase que não termino ñ.ñ

ATENÇÃO! Procura-se Daniel-chan, meu bela o.o Ele não está mais betando minhas fics, então, não reparem nos erros - DANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SEU BAKA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁÁÁÁ?? T.T Saudades de ti, coisa do meu odio que eu lovu (?) .-.

E a campanha que mobiliza o mundo ainda está em vigor, ainda é tempo de contribuir! 8D

Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz \o\

Obrigada pela atenção, fiquem agora com a novela A Favorita, boa noite. (sempre quis dizer isso x3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – **Quiz?! Essa não...

-estava tudo silencioso, os Akatsukis se localizavam todos na cozinha, cada um pensando em seus problemas, até se darem conta de que seus problemas não perturbavam há um bom tempo-

Pein: Elas estão muito quietas, não?

Deidara: Concordo... Devem estar aprontando alguma.

Sasori: Que coisa feia, ficar falando assim das mães de vocês u.u A minha é um doce de pessoa.

Todos: Sei... ¬¬

Kaká: -entrando na cozinha- Oiiiiii n.n

Kakuzu: Quer dinheiro?

Kaká: Não ¬¬

Kakuzu: Então oi n.n

Kaká: U.U

Tobi: Kaká-chan precisa de alguma coisa? n.x

Kaká: Preciso que vão até a sala 8D

Todos: O.O""

Pein: O que tem na sala?

Kaká: Vão ver n.n

Todos: o.o"""" -indo-

Na sala...

Todos: -chegando-

Mães: Tá-dah! n.n

Todos: OoO

Pein: O que é isso?

Pámela: Vamos fazer um quiz n.n

Kakuzu: E com que dinheiro vocês compraram esses negócios que aperta o botão e a luz acende? E essas luzes? E esse palco? E quem vai fazer as perguntas? o.o -em choque-

Kaká: Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada, sabe...? Eu achei um cartão de créditos na sua carteira e... ñ.ñ

PLAFT! ("d"efeito sonoro de alguém caindo xD de onde veio isso?)

Kaká: KAKU! O.O

Kakuzu: x.x

Hidan: Bem feito pra ele XD

Doidara: Vamos jogar, an? \o/

Heylin: Vamos \o/ Cada dupla e suas mães é uma equipe n.n

Kisame: Isso não é justo, o Itachi-san não tem mãe ¬¬

Itachi: Eu estava superando isso i/.\i -deprime no canto-

Todos: ¬¬

Kasaki: Não importa, vamos logo u.u

Autora: -surge do nada- Eu vou fazer as perguntas \o

Zetsu: De onde ela saiu? O.**O**

Autora: A fic é minha, eu apareço onde quiser e quando quiser ;D

Kakuzu: Bom... Pelo menos não vamos ter que te pagar, neh? ç.ç -tomando um copo d'água e derramando mais do que bebe graças à tremedeira-

Autora: Não não, me dando o Hidan eu já tô feliz 8D

Hidan: ¬¬''

Autora: Eu disse isso em voz alta? .-.

Hidan: Disse.

Autora: Ops x.x Bom, mas vamos começar? n.n

Mães: Vamooooosssss \o\

Filhos: Legal u.u

-todos vão para seus lugares, a autora pega as fichas com as perguntas, um microfone e vai pra detrás de um pedestal-

Autora: A primeira rodada de perguntas é de conhecimentos gerais n.n

Konan: Nessa eu sou fera \o/

Tobi e Taty: Nãããããããooooo T.X

Zetsu: Quietos. **Nós deixamos vocês virem pra nossa equipe, mas fiquem quietos **Ò.**ó**

Autora: Okay... Vamos lá. Quem nasce em Konoha é... Opção A: Gente, Opção B: Konohaense, Opção C: Ninja. Valendo!

-todos estapeiam a mesa do botão, mas só acende a de Zetsu, Samanta, Taty e Tobi-

Zetsu: Obvio que quem nasce em Konoha é... u.**u**

Tobi: Konohaense! \o\

PENNNN!

Autora: Errado.

Zetsu: Seu energúmeno!! -estrangulando Tobi-

Taty: Pára com isso, seu homem, ou homens, plantaaaa T.T -puxando a planta do Zetsu-

Samanta: Sai de cima de meus filhossssssss \ò.ó/ -pula na Taty-

Todos: O.O

Autora: Valendo!

-todos, exceto os quatro, estapeiam a mesa do botão e a Konan, Pein, Kaoru e Pámela acende-

Konan: É ninja! Konoha é uma das vilas ocultas e nas vilas ocultas os moradores são treinados para serem ninjas!

Autora: Você está certa disso? Posso perguntar, oê? Posso perguntar, oê? Quem quer dinheiro? XD

Todos: -capotam-

Kakuzu: Eu quero, eu quero \o\

Autora: ¬¬

Kakuzu: .-.

Autora: Está certa a resposta, dez pontos para a equipe líder o/

Todos, exceto os quatro e a autora: Equipe o que?! ò.ó9

Autora: Eles são os lideres, então são a equipe líder .-.

Kisame: Não é justo ¬¬

Autora: Tudo é injusto pra você U.u Vamos a próxima: Roubei os olhos do meu irmão, tentei destruir Konoha e sou um cara mal, quem sou eu? Opção A: Uchiha Itachi, Opção B: Uchiha Madara, Opção C: Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos exceto Itachi e Tobi: Não é justo! O Itachi é Uchiha, ele sabe a resposta! Muda essa merda, agora! Ò.Ó

Autora: VALENDO! ¬¬

-Itachi e Tobi batem o botão-

Autora: Tobi, responda.

Tobi: É o Tobi, é o Tobi o/

Todos: O.O''''''

Autora: Está certo n.n

Itachi: HÃ?! O/.\O

Autora: Tá bem, tá bem... A resposta seria Uchiha Madara, opção B, mas Tobi também serve, neh Madara-sama? u.u

Tobi: Uhum n.x

Todos: MADARA?! O.O

Tobi: Eu? .-x

Autora: VOCÊS PODEM INTERROGÁ-LO OUTRA HORA, VOLTEMOS AO JOGO x.x -desesperada- Vamos à terceira pergunta da primeira rodada. Qual a capital do estado de Palmas? Opção A: Nenhuma, Opção B: Tocantins, Opção C: As mãos (?)... Valendo!

-todos estapeiam o botão, as mãos de seus parceiros, a cabeça (quê? O Kakuzu é mau e o Kisame é grande xD), pisam nos pés... Até que acende a de Sasori, Saide, Deidara e Doidara-

Deidara: Eu sei essa, é opção C!

Sasori: NÃO! É A, é A! Palmas não é estado! O.O

Autora: Bom... Está certo, mas só vale a primeira resposta... /

Sasori: Sua besta! ò.ó -dá um pedala no Deidara-

Deidara: Gomen, danna ç.\)

Autora: MAS... Por essa cena super kawaii... Dez pontos para a equipe artista x33

Sasori e Deidara: Yeah! \o\ -batem as mãos-

Outros: NÃO VALE! Ò.ó

Sasori e Deidara: xP

Autora: Claro que vale, eu dou ponto pra quem eu quiser U.U

Hidan: Você tá dando ponto pra quem faz cena yaoi, isso sim ò0ó9

Sasori e Deidara: Não somos par yaoi! Ò0Ó

Autora: E se for, tem algo contra? Ò.Ó -pega a espada-

Hidan: Nada, nada... É até legal, neh? Yaoi... Uhu! ñ.ñ -suando frio-

Autora: Melhor... u.u Próxima pergunta da primeira rodada \o\ Quem nasce no Brasil é... Opção A: Burro, Opção B: Ladrão, Opção C: Brasileiro... E... Va... Va... Valendo!

-barulho de todos estapeando a mesa e aos seus parceiros, acende a de Kakuzu, Hidan, Kaká e Heylin-

Heylin: Finalmente \o\

Kakuzu: Não tem a opção: "Todas as alternativas"? o.O

Autora: Nã... Hey! Eu nasci no Brasil ¬¬'''

Kakuzu: Isso explica muita coisa XD

Autora: _"O que será que ele quis dizer com isso...?"_ Vamos, respondam.

TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC... PENNNNNN

Autora: Acabou o tempo! Qual a resposta?

Hidan: Vamos chutar a C.

Autora: Certa a resposta. Dez pontos para a equipe zumbi \o\

Kakuzu e Hidan: Equipe o que? ¬¬

Autora: Vocês são a dupla zumbi, então é equipe zumbi x3 Preferem... Equipe darklemon XD

Kaká e Heylin: -capotam-

Kakuzu e Hidan: Vamos logo com isso ¬¬

Autora: Chegamos à última pergunta da rodada sobre conhecimentos gerais. E a pergunta é essa: Complete o ditado: "Quem com ferro fere..." Opção A: Mata o ferido, Opção B: Com ferro será ferido, Opção C: Pega o ferro e abre uma oficina de portões. VALENDO!

-estapeiam a mesa e, mais uma vez, a equipe que bate primeiro é a equipe zumbi-

Kakuzu: Opção C! Pega o ferro e abre uma oficina de portões 8D

PENNNN

Autora: Errado x.x

Kaká: Querido, pelo amor de Deus, neh? ¬¬

Kakuzu: O cara não era esperto como eu... .-.

Hidan: Eu mereço uma coisa dessas ¬¬

Autora: Valendo!

-Itachi bate o botão e acende a luz-

Kisame: Finalmente! \o\

Autora: Respondam n.n

Kasaki: Opção B, "Quem com ferro fere, com ferro será ferido".

Autora: Certa a resposta! Dez pontos pra equipe... Er... Equipe Sharingan!

Kisame: -abraça a mãe- Aêêêê \o\

Kasaki: x.x -ficando roxa-

Itachi: ç/.\ç -tendo uma crise emo-

Autora: Na segunda rodada eu irei mostrar a foto de um bebê, dois, ou crianças no telão e vocês terão que me dizer quem é ele agora, no presente. São todos conhecidos seus n.n Vamos a primeira. -aperta um botão-

-1ª foto: dois garotos de pé lado a lado, gêmeos, com cara fechada, um moreno e outro branquinho, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor-

Autora: Valendo!

-apenas a equipe líder aperta o botão-

Autora: Então...?

Pein: Er... -pensando-

Kaoru: E existem gêmeos no animê? ¬¬

Konan: Temos os gêmeos Hyuugas, Hiashi e Hizashi... o.ô

Pámela: Tá, então chutamos eles!

PENNNN

Autora: Não são Hiashi e Hizashi, até porque eles têm olhos perolados, cabelos compridos e são idênticos em todos os aspectos ¬¬

Equipe líder: x.X

Autora: Valendo!

-equipe do Zetsu aperta o botão-

Autora: Quem são?

Zetsu: Nós ¬¬'''

Autora: Aê! Acertou n.n Dez pontos para a equipe... -pensa- Equipe verde?

Zetsu: U.**U**

Taty: Explica isso aí que eu não entendi o.o

Samanta: Esses jegues um certo dia resolveram se fundir . Os nomes deles eram Zeta e Subaru... Juntando as primeiras letras deu Zetsu, que também é o nome de uma planta carnívora.

Autora: Samanta também é cultura x3

Todos: ¬¬

Autora: Vamos a próxima! Quem é esse bebê?

-2ª foto: um bebê sentado em um berço, enroscado em um lençol, com cabelos loiros e encaracolados aparecendo sob o pano, pele branquinha, grande e brilhantes olhos azuis, e gorduchinho (quero morder, kyaaa º-º)-

Konan: Que bebê mais fofo #.# Quero que nosso filho seja assim, Pein.

Pein: Como quiser, meu anjo n:n

Pámela e Kaoru: ¬¬

Autora: Valendo!

-dessa vez todos batem o botão, acende o da equipe sharingan-

Autora: Ahhh... Que saco, logo vocês? U.U Vamos, digam a resposta.

Kasaki: É meu bebê lindo x3

Kisame: ¬¬

Akatsukis e suas mães: Ohhhhhh OoO

Kisame: Onde diabos você conseguiu essa foto?

Autora: Na bolsa da tua mãe, e agora ela é minha #.# Dez pontos para a equipe sharingan. Próxima foto. Quem é esse menino?

-3ª foto: um menino (dã) sentado no chão, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, de cabelos compridos e amassando uma cobra com as mãos-

Autora: Valendo!

-todos estapeiam a mesa, mas acende a da equipe artista-

Autora: Tá fácil...

Sasori: Orochimaru ¬¬

Autora: Eu disse que tava fácil U.U Próxima. Quem é essa menina?

-4ª foto: uma garota com uma garrafa de sakê na mão, chapéu de poker e sorriso demente-

Autora: Valendo!

-Kakuzu salta em cima do botão e a luz acende-

Kakuzu: Tsunade! Tsunade! Tsunade!

Autora: Está certo O.o

Kakuzu: Eu sabia... Estava lá nesse dia n.n Olha eu ali atrás. -aponta um rapaz sem camisa, em cima da mesa, com uma garrafa de sakê e ao lado de suas dançarinas (o.o ?)-

Kaká: Ahhh, então era aí seu grupo de estudos, neh? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Bem... Er... . Nós estudávamos anatomia humana 8D

Kaká: Muleque sem vergonha! Ò.ó -puxa a orelha de Kakuzu e dá um tapa na sua bunda-

Kakuzu: i.i

Autora: Vamos a próxima e última dessa rodada \o/ Quem é esse emo?

-5ª foto: um menininho moreno, no canto do banheiro com uma gilete cortando os pulsos e chorando-

Autora: Va... lendo! \o\

-Itachi bate o botão-

Itachi: É o Sasuke? o/.\o

Autora: É x3

Itachi: Nossa o/.\o

Autora: Dez pontos para a equipe sharingan, que lidera com trinta pontos, logo atrás vêm a equipe artista, a equipe verde e a equipe zumbi, com vinte pontos, e na lanterna está a equipe líder, com dez pontos-

Equipe líder: U.U

Autora: Próxima rodada é a rodada musical, onde tem que saber sobre músicas! \o\

Tobi: Wiiiiii, Tobi é bom em quiz musical \o/

Autora: Muito bem, a primeira vocês têm que completar a letra do pagode: "Seqüestraram minha sogra, bem feito pro seqüestrador, ao invés d'eu pagar o resgate..."... Valendo!

Pein: -salta sobre o botão- EU! EU EU EU EU! ò:ó

Autora: Responda cantando o.o -medo-

Pein: Tá bom... -olha pros dois lados e engole em seco- Seqüestraram minha sograaa, bem feito pro seqüestrador... Ao invés d'eu pagar o resgate, foi ele quem me pagou. Ele pagooou, o preço da mala que ele seqüestrou... XD

Autora: Certa resposta \o\

Kaoru: Que história é essa? ò.Ó

Pein: É a música, é a música... ç:ç -se esconde atrás do balcão-

Autora: Próxima o.o -muda de ficha- Quem canta ESSA música?

-música que surge do nada: OHHHHHHHHHHH, YEAHHHHHH!! (o resto são frases incompreendidas por seres humanos ou animais)-

Autora: Meus ouvidos sensíveis... X.X -com as mãos nos ouvidos-

Hidan: -aperta o botão- É o Slipknot ¬¬

Autora: Está certo, dez pontos pra equipe zumbi T.T -ouvindo ruídos- Vamos à próxima... Complete a letra da canção: "Gosto muito de te ver, leãozinho. Caminhando sob o sol..."... Valendo!

-todos estapeiam a mesa do botão e acende a da equipe verde-

Autora: Equipe verde, responda n.n Pelo menos essa música é tranqüila ¬¬

Zetsu: -cantando- Gosto muito de te ver... Leãozinho... Caminhando sob o sol... Gosto muito de você, leãozinho.

Autora: Acertou o.o

Zetsu: n.**n**

Autora: Você gosta de Caetano Veloso? :O

Zetsu: Um pouco o.**ô**

Todos: :OO

Autora: Próxima! o.o Complete a letra da música: "E o que fazer, quando não estão mais nem aí para você?..."... Valendo!

-Itachi e Deidara se lançam sobre o botão, mas o do da equipe artista acende-

Deidara: -cantando- E o que fazer... Quando não estão mais nem aí, para você?! Quando seu mundo não passar, de uma pisãããããããoooo...

Autora: Você gosta de FRESNO? o.o'

Deidara: Sim n.\)

Autora: Eu também º-º

Itachi: E eu \o\

Todos os outros: -capotam-

Hidan: Dá pra parar a reunião emo e continuar o quiz? ¬¬

Autora: Okay 'n.n' Mas eu NÃO sou emo ¬¬''''

Todos: Sei... xD

Autora: Sério! Ç.Ç Vamos lá... A última pergunta de nosso quiz \o\ Quem canta ESSA música?

-música que ainda não sei de onde sai: E sou rebelde, quando não sigo os demais, e sou rebelde, quando...-

Todos menos a autora: QUE MERDA É ESSA?! O.O

Autora: Respondam 8D

Kisame: -bate o botão- É aquele grupo... Acho que é RBD.

Autora: Acertou \o\ E a equipe Sharingan vence o quiz! Mesmo com uma pessoa a menos x.x Agora vamos ao premio \o/

Itachi: Tem prêmio? o.o'

Autora: Itachi-baka... Esse é seu prêmio n.n -puxa uma cordinha e a cortina levanta, revelando...-

Itachi: MAMÃE?! #/.\#

Mikoto: Coisa que me matou ¬¬

Itachi: Mããããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeee \#/.\#/ -corre pra abraçar ela, mas mete as fuças em uma parede invisível- Okaa-sama! Ç/.\Ç

Autora: Não posso fazer nada além de mostrar ela pra tu o.o O pessoal não liberou abraço, foi difícil negociar a vinda dela, sabia? ¬¬

Itachi: Okaa-samaaaaaaaa!! -vendo ela desaparecer em típica cena de novela com direito a câmera lenta e choro- NÃÃÃÃOOOO!! -caindo de joelhos-

Todos: O.O

Autora: Kisame...

Kisame: Já entendi. -dá um soco em Itachi tão forte que ele cai desmaiado, levanta ele e joga no ombro- E... Qual meu prêmio e da minha mãe? o.O

Autora: Esperava que perguntasse isso º-º Não sou a fada azul...

Sasori: Hey! ¬¬

Autora: -ignora- Mas ela me permitiu fazer isso ;D

-Kisame é envolto por uma cortina de fumaça vermelha e quando ela cessa ele está... Loiro, de cabelos encaracolados, pele muito alva, olhos azuis e brilhantes, do mesmo tamanho de antes e com os mesmos músculos-

Kasaki: Filhooooooooooooooo ºOº

Konan: o.o -solta Pein e vai atrás de Kisame- E aí, bonitão? 8D

Pein: Konan! Ç.ç9

Pámela: Eu disse que essa vadia não era boa pra você u.u

Kaoru: Não fale assim da minha filha! Ò.ó E ele é mais bonito que essa coisa cheia de piercings que pensa ser um Deus.

Kisame: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?! -puxando o cabelo e vendo a pele branca- o.o'

Autora: Não gostou? Você seria assim se não tivesse feito a experiência pra se transformar naquilo n.n

Kisame: Mas... Mas... Como eu volto ao normal? ò.ó

Autora: Mas esse é o seu normal o.Ô

Kisame: Você entendeu! Ò.ó -pega a espada, mas esta corta sua mão e ele tem que soltá-la- Sa... Samehada? o.o'

Samehada: Se remexendo.

Kisame: OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! NEM MINHA ESPADA EU POSSO MAIS ENPUNHAR! -ficando vermelho de raiva-

Kasaki: Mas você está lindo #.#

Kisame: E daí? Eu gostava de mim como eu era! Me trás de volta! ò0ó9

Todos: o.o'

Autora: Bem... Não esperava essa reação, vou ter que falar com o pessoal pra ver se tem como o.o

Kisame: Se eu não voltar ao normal... Você vai pagar por isso, menina! -apontando pra autora-

Autora: -engole em seco-

Kisame: -sai pro quarto-

Deidara: Acho que você deveria encerrar o capítulo agora o.\)

Doidara: Me consegue o número do bonitão, bebê? An? º¬º

Deidara: ¬.\)

Autora: Acho que o Deidara tem razão U.U

-fica tudo escuro-

* * *

Yo minna XD

Não resisti a escrever algo assim ç.ç' LOL Ficou muito sem noção. Esse capítulo, como todos dessa fic, não foi betado. Meu beta não beta fics de comédia o.o' Apenas fics sérias, até porque não falo muito com ele, não da tempo pra ele betar todas ñ.ñ Não devem haver muitos erros, apenas de digitação... x.x

Vamos responder as reviews n.n

**Reviews:**

_**JUNI HIKARI:** Arigatô x3 Ah, e você não fala queném o Tobi, magina... XD Não esqueça das reviews u.ú_

_**Lili-ACPCHE:** Não conto com que aquelas doidas se entendam... Elas parecem se odiar muito . Mas não sei, tudo pode acontecer ;D Essa é a última fic que devia atualizar, atualizei todas elas, uma seguida da outra n.n Que bom que gosta das minhas fics #.# Obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando n.n_

_**Lizinhadias: **Sua mãe se parece com a Doidara? OoO Coitada de tu... o.o' Bom bom, arigatô pela review, e é claro que terão mais capítulos x3 Não deixe de acompanhar e continue mandando reviews \o/_

_**mitsumy: **Que bom que mandou, continue mandando XD Feliz? #.# Sou uma baka feliz, minhas fics de comédia são sempre felizes (algumas até demais...)._

_**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:** Gostei de seu "muito loko" x3 Me lembra... Algo que não consigo me lembrar o que... o.o Eu sou demais? :O Eu sou fodastica? :O Nuss, você não deve bater muito bem da cabeça... x.x -zoa- Não deixe de mandar review ;D_

_**reneev: **Vê BAKA! XD Bom, mas pelo menos mandou a review u.ú A propósito, não tenho te visto muito no msn... ó.ô E continua suas fics, sua baka ¬¬_

_**kunai-chan e anna dango:** Devia ter mandado! Ò.ó -momento brava (sempre quis ficar brava assim x3 -baka-)- Gostou da Saide? Eu achei ela bem... Normal . Bom, mas que bom que gostou \o\ E mande review u.ú E a Mikoto teve uma micro participação :O Eu também sou fã do Madara-sama #.#_

_**Nanaka-sama:** Você acha? Eu tenho certeza que vão XD Sogra é bicho ruim, como diz aquele pagode (sim, aquele pagode existe e eu tenho ele no pc x.x É do meu pai ¬¬). E nada de coitado, eu não gosto dele ò.ó Continuei, agora faz sua parte me deixando uma review :3_

_**Tsunay Nami:** Todos têm pena daquele emo... x.x Que coisa não. Que bom que gostou da fic #.# Deixe review ò.ó_

_**Yze-chan:** É, tadinho do Kisa... Se ele quiser colinho estamos a disposição x3 Azul é tão style, o Kisa é azul, o Ryuk é azul... ¬¬ Ambos são fodas! Kasaki é uma baka . Acho que você não é a única que gostaria de estar no lugar da Doidara naquele momento... x3 A mãe do Kakuzu, Kaká, é sim gostosa :O (não creio que disse/escrevi isso)... Homens tarados xP_

_**Kakashi-senpai:** Gostou do meu encerramento? x3 O Tobi é um gênio, o ser mais inteligente do anime, depois do Shika '-' Tobi ser foda. Sim sim, as sogras são muito sogras ? XD_

_**Watermellon Lala-Sama:** Fã? Minha? OMG! O.O Que bom que gostou XD E continue acompanhando e mandando reviews ;D_

_**Namikaze Otsugua:** Eu sentiria pena das mães... Afinal, elas são mães de assassinos ó.ò Tadinhas... Devem sentir saudades deles ç.ç Tá tá, coitados dos filhos mesmo ¬¬ Elas são umas malas! E eu também já teria explodido . Fic atualizada, deixe sua review \o\_

_**Neko Lela:** Não ligo não... Homenagem? OoO Que sugoi º¬º Eu quero, eu quero x3 E acho que foi isso mesmo... Somos tão bakas que acabamos tendo a mesma idéia XD_

Pronto, review respondidas \o\

Bom bom, tive uma curiosidade (mais uma) agorinha... Tem homens lendo isso? OoO Com exceção do Kakashi-senpai, que creio ser homem, tem mais? Não consigo ter certeza olhando o nick... '-'

Fora isso, gostaria de dizer que tenho uma meta ;D Quero chegar às 50 reviews até o capítulo 4, na postagem do 5 quero ter ja umas 50 \o/ Será que é possível? ;D Notei que o capítulo perdeu uma review... Quem não mandou agora mande, colabore com a campanha: "Go go... 50 review! \o/"

Caso contrário escreverei seus nomes do Death Note... . Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado, e sei seus rostos e verdadeiros nomes... Hohohohoho! XD -viciou em death note-

Só isso agora '-'

Fiquem agora com A Favorita, novela com participação especial do Zetsu na abertura. Boa noite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como sempre, esse capítulo NÃO foi betado u.ú **(saudades do meu beta... T.T)

* * *

**Capítulo IV – **Lembranças de minha infância

O dia lá fora surgia, ainda era cedo e todos acordaram com suas mães puxando-lhes os lençóis e gritado para que descessem e fossem tomar café. O cheirinho de comida caseira da mamãe invadia a mansão Akatsuki e o pedido, ou melhor, a ordem não podia ser negada.

Pámela: Aqui meu Deus, fiz seu café favorito n.n

Pein: Arigatou mamy n¬n -vendo o imenso prato a sua frente e o café ao lado- Tem também...

Pámela: Tem sim, meu deus n.n -coloca um outro prato com pudim de chocolate (no café da manhã? o.o) na mesa-

Pein: YOSH! \#o#/ -cara de baka feliz e mimado-

Kaoru: Konanzinha, fiz o café secreto da mamãe pra ti :3

Konan: Ahh... Obrigada mãe n.n Quando vai me contar como faz isso? º-º

Kaoru: Quando você se separar desse maluco de cabelo laranja ;D

Pein, Pámela e Konan: ¬¬

Heylin: Neguinho, toma teu café U.U -joga o prato na frente dele-

Hidan: Poxa mana, podia ser mais jeitosa, neh? ¬¬

Heylin: Quer que eu seja jeitosa? Tá bem... -pega o café com um par de luvas e puxa a cabeça dele, abre sua boca e derrama o liquido quente na sua boca- Tá gostoso? x33

Hidan: -esperneando, chorando e querendo gritar- x.x

Heylin: Que bom que gostou 8D

Kakuzu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD -apontando-

Kaká: É feio rir dos outros, bebê ¬¬ -chega perto de Hidan e dá um copo d'água, o abraça e fica mexendo em seu cabelo- Já vai passar...

Hidan: Uhum... x33 -aperta a bunda da mãe do Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''' -prestes a explodir-

Kaká: -solta Hidan e vai até Kakuzu com um prato- Que foi? o.ô Tá aí seu café n.n -beija a testa dele e senta ao seu lado-

Doidara: Anjinhooooooooooooo #.#

Deidara: Sim, un? .-\) -medo-

Doidara: Seu café ;3 -coloca uma bandeja linda na frente de Deidara, cheia de guloseimas, frutas e salgados-

Deidara: O.\)

Doidara: Não gostou, an? ç.ç

Deidara: Quando você aprendeu a cozinhar, un? o.\)

Doidara: Come logo ¬¬

Deidara: Arigatô x3 -começa a comer-

Samanta: Aí pra vocês também. -coloca um prato com duas torradas na frente de Zetsu-

Zetsu: -gota imensa-

Samanta: Eu nunca fui de cozinhar, você sabe U.U Agora come.

Zetsu: Okay... x.**x**

Sasori: Fez comida pra mim, mamãe? ;3

Saide: Claro que sim, moreco n.n -coloca um prato com frutas e coisas saudáveis- Pra você manter sua forma \o\

Sasori: Se eu pudesse sentir gosto, diria que está uma maravilha xDD -comendo-

Saide: ¬¬

Taty: E pro bebê da Taty... n.n -coloca na frente de Tobi um prato cheio de doces e aquelas coisas que dão carie e não devem ser comidas no café-

Tobi: Woooooooooooooo #¬X

Itachi: Minha mãe costumava me preparar no café torradas, café fumegante com leite, muito açúcar e creme, bolo de batata e... e... ç/.\ç

Filhos: Sabemos! ¬¬

Mães: Tadinho... .-.

??: Malz a demora, tenho sono pesado.

Todos: -olham pra porta- :OO

Kisame: Hã? o.ô -só de samba canção branco, os cachinhos bagunçados, cara de sono e o corpaço e cochas a mostra (wow #¬#)-

Kasaki: Meu bebê, você tá tão lindo x33

Heylin: Belas cochas ;D

Kaká: Gostoso ;D

Kakuzu: Mãe! Ò.Ó

Kaká: Vai dizer que tu também não acha? u.u

Kakuzu: ¬\¬'

Kisame: Ah, esse não sou eu U.U' A propósito, quando vou voltar ao normal? Tentei pegar a samehada hoje de manhã e ela me cortou. -mostra as mãos enfaixadas-

Mães: Tadinhooooooooo... x3 -fazendo carinho no Kisame-

Kisame: 'o.o'

Voz da Autora: Vai voltar ao normal... Agora!

-é envolto por uma nuvem vermelha e quando ela cessa ele está azul de novo, com as marcas ao lado dos olhos, cabelo pra cima e cara de peixe-

Kisame: Yata \o\

Mães: Ah u.u -saem de perto-

Kisame: ¬¬

Filhos: XD

Kasaki: Seu café, coisa azul ¬¬ -entrega um prato com bolinhos de arroz-

Kisame: Arigatô n.n -morde- o.o... Mãe... i.i

Kasaki: Sim?

Kisame: O que... O que você pôs de recheio? ç.ç

Kasaki: Sushi o.ô

PLAFT ("d"efeito sonoro de alguém caindo... de novo xD)

Kasaki: Kisame? :O

Kisame: X.x -no chão-

Vamos pular a parte do café...

-todos os Akatsukis na sala, em uma fila na frente de Pein e Konan-

Pein: Muito bem... Sasori e Deidara vão fazer as compras, a lista está em cima da mesa. Kakuzu e Hidan vão limpar a casa. Zetsu vai fazer a ronda pra ver se não tem inimigo nos vigiando. Kisame e Itachi vão ajudar Kakuzu e Hidan... Kakuzu no comando!

Itachi: Por quê não eu?! ò/.\Ó

Konan: Porque o senhor "eu sou foda", na última vez que te deixamos cuidado da limpeza, usou eles pra colocar uva na boquinha, mudar de canal, fazer uma poltrona de ouro...

Pein: O Kakuzu quase teve infarto de todos os corações nesse dia..

Konan: É, e sob o pretexto de nós termos ditos: "Façam o que o Itachi disser" ¬¬ Mas você pulou a parte do: "Pra limpar a mansão"

Kisame, Kakuzu e Hidan: Ele não nos contou isso! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Não é? Devo ter esquecido... Mas quem liga para um misero detalhe, neh? ñ/.\ñ

Kisame, Kakuzu e Hidan: NÓS, ligamos! \ò0ó/

Itachi: Er... Saindo pela direita! -sai em um "vapt"-

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Mães: Hihihihihihihihihi n.n -sentadas em uma rodinha na sala-

Heylin: Ah, olha essa aqui.

Kaoru: Que fofo #.#

Mães: Hihihihihihihihi...

--

Konan: ó.o -olhando na porta-

Pein: O que está olhando, Konanzinha? n:n

Konan: Elas. -aponta-

Pein: -olha- O que será que estão aprontando...?

Konan: Quer descobrir? \o/

Pein: Vamos lá.

--

Pein: -se estica pra ver o que elas estavam fazendo-

Konan: -fazendo o mesmo-

Pein e Konan: O.O

-elas estavam olhando fotos deles bebês e contando histórias de quando eram crianças-

Pámela: Olha o Pein aqui... Ele tinha acabado de comer seu primeiro chocolate °-° -mostra foto do bebê Pein todo lambuzado, com os cabelos negros bagunçados e a franja suja de chocolate-

Konan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh XD

Pein: O\O

Konan: Ti fofu x3

Pein: Mamy! Eu sou o líder Akatsuki, você não pode ficar mostrando essas coisas ò:Ó

Pámela: Eu mostro o que eu quiser U.U -mostra foto de Pein com uns nove anos, pelado-

Konan: AUhUAhUHAuAUUAuHAuhUhuHA XDDD -mostrando o indicador e o polegar próximos-

Pein: Aí eu era pequeno, neh?! CRESCEU! Ò\Ó

Konan: Claro, esse é o corpo do Yahiko xD

Pein: .-. -deprime no cantinho-

Kaoru: Aqui a Konan :3 -mostra bebê Konan na chuva-

Konan: Eu era tão bonita n.n -pega a foto-

Kaoru: Olha ela aqui ganhando a coroa de menina mais bonita da academia. -mostra Konan com dose anos, recebendo uma coroa- Minha filhinha é linda demais pra essa coisa...

Pein e Pámela: ¬¬

Itachi: O que está havendo aqui? ô/.\ô -chegando com Kisame-

Samanta: Estamos vendo fotos \o

Kisame: o.o

Itachi: Ah ¬/.\¬

Kasaki: Achei uma do Kisame 8D -mostra foto de Kisame caído em uma gruta, com uns doze anos- Aqui foi à primeira vez que o vimos nessa "forma" u.u

Kisame: Você tem fotos disso? O.o

Kasaki: Claro que sim... Olha essa. -mostra outra, na mesma gruta, com ele já de pé e cara demente, arregaçando os dentes-

Konan: Assustadoooor!! .-. -medo-

Pein: Esse é subordinado meu! -pose de "sou foda"-

Kisame: Er... Arigatou o.ô

Sasori: Chegamoooosss. -carregando sacolas de compras-

Deidara: -chegando atrás- O que estão fazendo, un? n.\)

Akatsukis: Vendo fotos!

Deidara: Un? O.\)

Sasori: Legal, me deixa ver também.

Deidara: -puxa Sasori- NÃO! O.\)

Sasori: Por que não? ó.ò

Deidara: Porque... Porque... Temos que guardar as compras, un! 'ñ.\)

Sasori: Podemos fazer isso depois u.u Quero ver as fotos! \o\

Deidara: Nããããããããããããoooooooo ç.\)

Sasori: Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! 8D

Doidara: Aqui uma do meu anjinho. -mostra Deidara com uns sete anos, de maria-chiquinha e... vestido?-

Akatsuki: O.O

Deidara: -se escondendo embaixo da mesa-

Akatsuki: huhUHHAuHUAhUHAhHAuHUAhUHAuHAuhhUHAuA XDD

Sasori: Mas... Haha... O... O que... Hahaha... O que é isso?

Doidara: Bom... Não tinha menina mais bonita que ele pro papel principal... E ele quis fazer, an... u.u

Hidan: Que merda é essa?! -enfiando a cabeça no meio da rodinha- Caralho, é o Deidara de vestido? XD

Deidara: -no cantinho com uma áurea depressiva em volta-

Heylin: Não ria que você também tem foto de menina, neguinho u.u

Hidan: Que você não vai mostrar, neh? O.O

Heylin: Eu já mostrei! ¬¬ Vou mostrar de novo. -pega a foto de Hidan aos nove anos, com cabelo bagunçado e presilhinhas de coração, vestindo uma saia curtinha e camiseta (viajei xD)-

Akatsukis: HUASHAUHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHSUHAHSUA

Hidan: -deprime ao lado de Deidara no cantinho-

Kakuzu: -chegando pra ver- E... Qual o motivo dele ter usado _isso_? x.x

Heylin: Eu quis que ele usasse ;D Afinal, ele não ficou uma gracinha? °-°

Kakuzu: Opa ;D

Hidan: Hey! ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Parece uma princesinha 8D

Hidan: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Fofa! XD

Hidan: -voa em cima de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu e Hidan: -bolando no chão-

Doidara: -tirando fotinhas- Esses dois formam um casal muito lindo, an #.#

Heylin e Kaká: Yeah! ;D

Zetsu: Mães desnaturadas u.**u** -separando os dois- Onde já se viu fazer o próprio filho gay? ò.**ó**

Itachi: Minha mãe também era yaoista... Vai ver é por isso que meu irmão é gay... Um dia vi ela maquiando ele... o/.\o -pensando alto-

Akatsukis: o.o

Mães: õ.ô

Hidan: Mostra uma foto do Kakuzu, então! Ò.Ó

Kaká: Tá bem. -pega o álbum-

Kakuzu: Eu não tenho fotos comprometedoras U.U -cruza os braços-

Kaká: Achei uma!

Kakuzu: Quê?! o.o

Hidan: Me passa ela ò.ó -estende a mão-

Kaká: -entrega a foto-

Hidan: -olha- ...

Kakuzu: O que é? O que é?

Hidan: Wow... ô.o

Kakuzu: Me deixa ver! Ò.ó -toma a foto-

Hidan: u.u

Kakuzu: -vendo a si mesmo dormindo em um quarto de hotel, com o rosto todo melado de maquiagem, praticamente nu, e com uma loira fazendo "v" se joelhos na cama- Aquela pººº da Tsunade me paga! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Kakuzu-san e Tsunade eram amigos? ô.x -chegando-

Kakuzu: Não, foi farra de uma noite mesmo u.û Aquilo que é mulher #¬#

Pein: Com essa comissão de frente... xD

Konan: -dá um tapa nele- ò.ó

Pein: Era brincadeira, môzinho .-.

Konan: É bom que seja mesmo ù.ú

Tobi: Mostra foto de Tobi, mostra, mostra! \o\

Taty: Tá bem, Taty mostra n.n -pega um grosso e velho álbum-

Kakuzu: Esse é mais velho que o meu ô.ô

Taty: -abre o álbum e mostra o Shodaime entre dois meninos morenos e de olhos negros- Esse é o Tobi, esse é o irmão dele, que ele matou... Mas são apenas detalhes. -aponta o da direita e em seguida o da esquerda-

Deidara: O Tobi é um Uchiha mesmo, ó... Un... ô.\)

Itachi: Me deixa ver! Ò/.\ó -abre caminho- Hummm... Se parece muito com o vovô Madara-sama...

**Flash Back**

Autora: Está certo n.n

Itachi: HÃ?! O/.\O

Autora: Tá bem, tá bem... A resposta seria Uchiha Madara, opção B, mas Tobi também serve, neh Madara-sama? u.u

Tobi: Uhum n.x

Todos: MADARA?! O.O

Tobi: Eu? .-x

**Fim do Flash Back**

Itachi: Vô Madaraaaaaaaaa!! -pula no Tobi- Seu desgraçado! Ò/.\ó -estrangulando ele-

Tobi: Ma... Ma... Cofcof... Mange... Cof... x.x -ficando roxo- AMATERATSU!

Itachi: -voa longe- x/.\X

Tobi: -levantando- Filho da mãe! Não faça mais isso! Ò.x99

Itachi: H-hai x/.\x

Todos: OoO

Tobi: -ajeita a máscara- Onde estávamos? n.x

Taty: Aqui o Tobi dando um Mangekyou no Shodaime 8D -mostra foto de Madara brigando com o Shodaime- Aqui ele tá mostrando pra kyuubi quem é que manda! Ò.ó9 -mostra foto dele dando um soco na kyuubi- Aqui ele tá mostrando pro Pein quem é que manda! \Ò.Ó/ -mostra Pein ajoelhado perante Madara-

Pein: -procura um buraco pra se esconder-

Konan: Que humilhação, senhor "líder" da Akatsuki ¬¬

Pein: -pula dentro de um buraco no chão-

Tobi: Ahhhh... Que fotos chatas u.x Tobi vai jogar vídeo game no quarto. -se vira-

Akatsukis: -abrem espaço pra ele passar- o.o

Tobi: Arigatou n.x -indo embora-

-silêncio-

Deidara: Bom... Tchau, un... n.\)

Doidara: Pra onde tu vai, anjinho, an? ô.ô'

Deidara: Vou... Vou pro meu quarto \o -sai correndo-

Kaká: -guardando as fotos- Bom, agora eu vou preparar o banho do meu moreninho n.n

Kakuzu: Mãe, pelo amor de De...

Hidan: Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Jashin... ¬¬ Não precisa.

Kaká: Tem razão.

Kakuzu: Obrigado n.n

Kaká: Eu vou dar banho em você ¬¬

Kakuzu: Cuma? o\ô'

Kaká: É, você está imundo, mocinho u.u Há quanto tempo não tira essa máscara? E há quanto tempo não lava o pescoço? ó.ò

Kakuzu: Mãe, eu tenho mais de cem anos, sei me cuidar sozinho Ò.Ó

Kaká: Vou preparar o banho e já venho te buscar u.u Não vai fugir como costumava fazer, hein?! -saindo-

Kisame: Kaká-saaaann... Você pode dar banho em mim 8D

Hidan: Sai pra lá, Kisame, ela vai dar banho é em mim! #.#

Kakuzu: Desgraçados! ò.Ó'999

Sasori: Hey Kakuzu, posso cantar tua mãe? :B

Kakuzu: Não, você não pode!

Sasori: Por que não? .-. Imagina só, você seria meu filhooo! \o\

Kakuzu: AHHHHHHH!! -sai correndo-

Sasori: Hã? o.o'

Hidan: Pensa comigo, Sasori, você gostaria de ter um filho mais velho que você? u.û

Sasori: Er... Não... Tem razão u.ú

Hidan: Mas eu quero! Dá licença que vô atrás da...

Kisame: -soca Hidan- Não mesmo! Eu que vou.

Itachi: Meldéus o/.\o -vendo a confusão-

Saide: Não quero aquela coisa como meu netooo ç.ç Sempre pensei em um netinho ruivo, de olhinhos avermelhados e pele branquinhaaa \o\

Itachi: Um segundo Sasori u/.\û

Saide: Isso! 8D

Konan: Homens.. u.u -vendo eles se estapearem-

Pein: -saindo do buraco- O que está havendo? ô:ô

Konan: Nada demais ¬¬

Pein: Vamos lá fora? n:n

Konan: Uhum n.n

Pein e Konan: -vão lá pra fora-

Kaoru: Ela ainda vai deixar ele Ò.ó

Pámela: Não se ele deixar ela primeiro u.u

Kaoru: Ele nunca acharia uma mais melhor de boa como minha filha ¬¬

Pámela: Claro que acharia! Saindo a noite você vê umas meninas melhores que aquela coisa de cabelo bic rodando bolsinha na esquina ù.ú

Kaoru: Pegou pesado! Ò.Ó -voa em cima dela-

Pámela: Ora suaaaaaaaa!! -soca-

Kaoru: Você vai verrr!

Zetsu: Quer ir jogar vídeo game com o Tobi? **É, pode ser...** Já não agüento mais essa casa. **Idem.** u.**u **-vai pro quarto do Tobi-

Saide: Quer me ajudar a preparar o jantar, Ita-chan?

Itachi: Quero, queroooooo #/.\# -sai correndo atrás dela-

Hidan, Kisame e Sasori: -rolando no chão-

-a porta abre-

L: Achei Kira! o.o -com o dedo na boca-

Hidan, Kisame e Sasori: -olham pra ele-

Itachi e Saide: -põem a cabeça pra fora da cozinha- o.o

Pein e Konan: -olham pela janela-

Kakuzu: -surge na escada-

Pámela e Kaoru: -param de puxar o cabelo uma da outra e olham pra ele-

Tobi e Zetsu: -olhando da escada com Kakuzu-

Deidara: -abre a porta do quarto pra olhar-

L: o.o

Todos os outros: O.ô

L: o.o -com o dedo na boca-

Pein: -olha Konan e depois Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -olha Kisame e depois Hidan-

Hidan: -olha Kisame e Sasori-

Sasori: -olha L-

Konan: -fazendo disfarçadamente um sinalzinho pra terminar a fic-

L: Tem doce? º-º

Konan: -faz nada disfarçadamente um sinal pra terminar a fic- o.o

* * *

Esse capítulo ficou completamente tosco e sem graça u.ú/

Bom... Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez... A preguiça me bateu assim de repente... .-. -foge das pedradas-

Ah, pra quem não sabe, L é o detetive do anime/mangá Death Note, devem ter notado que eu REALMENTE estou viciada nessa porcaria u.û Kira é o codinome do carinha que mata as pessoas, e Death Note é o livro onde você terá seu nome escrito se não me mandar uma review. E, caso queira saber, quem tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note morrerá û.û

Desculpe a demora pra escrever... Tive uns probleminhas aqui...

Ryuk: Mentira!

Calado ¬¬ Bom, tá, é mentira u.ú

Ryuk: Ela não quis escrever XD

Também não é assim Ò.ó Eu só consigo escrever com silêncio, e o pc não fica no meu quarto, nos últimos dias tem tido muito barulho aqui em casa...

Ryuk: Mas você podia muito bem escrever no seu quarto e depois passar pro word, preguiçosa.

¬¬ -tira uma maçã do bolso e joga- Vai comer maçã, vai!

Ryuk: Maçãããããããããããã °-° -sai correndo atrás dela-

Melhor u.ú Bom, a Campanha: "Go go... 50 reviews \o\" parece que vai ser concluida com sucesso! Então, eu vou agora falar de minha mais antiga e problematica campanha ;D É a campanha: "Mande uma review e faça um(a) autor(a) baka feliz!", e essa até mesmo tem botons e camisetas, a venda nas lojas mais proximas de sua casa °o°

Tá, tchauzinho, até a proxima \o

Como é tarde, e sábado, não posso dizer meu encerramento by Jornal Nacional u.ú

Vai esse: DANIIIIIIII!! CADÊ TU?? Ç.Ç


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – **O que? Torneio?!

Heylin: Está na hora de acordá-los! \o/

Doidara: Deixa que eu faço isso :B -pega uma frigideira e começa a bater nela com uma colher- ACORDEM PREGUIÇOSOS, AN! )o)

Zetsu: -materializa no meio da sala, só de cueca- Onde é o incêndio?! O.O

Sasori: -chegando correndo, de pijaminha infantil- Quem morreu?! O.O

Deidara: -vem bolando as escadas e depois levanta, só de calça, com gorro na cabeça, abraçando um travesseiro e com uma máscara verde no rosto- O que há, un?! O.\)

Kakuzu: -pula do segundo andar, vestindo samba-canção azul- ESTAMOS FALIDOS?? FOMOS ROUBADOS? CHAMEM A POLÍCIA! T.T

Kisame: -descendo apressadamente, empunhando a samehada e vestindo uma calça branca, transparente (:O)- Cadê o invasor?! ò.Ó

Hidan: -enrolado em um lençol e com os olhos tapados com uma máscara de dormir, vai descer a escada, mas acaba tropeçando e vem bolando até embaixo- Er... Jashin veio a terra? x.X

Konan: -arrastando Pein pelas pernas, que ainda dormia, com um gorrinho de "#1 Líder" e pijama de listras azuis, abraçando um travesseiro embaixo da cabeça- Pra que todo esse barulho? 'u.u' -solta as pernas dele e fecha o roupão-

Itachi: -descendo todo descabelado, com uma camisa de rede e calça jeans- Que barulheira é essa? u/.\u

Hidan: Tu dorme de roupa? :O -destapando os olhos-

Deidara: E você dorme sem roupa, un? ¬.\)

Hidan: É u.u -puxando o lençol-

Deidara: Lembre-me de nunca entrar no seu quarto sem bater, un 'û.\)

Tobi: QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO ESSE BRULHO TODO, CARALH°?! Ò.Ó -aparecendo na escada, sem a máscara-

Pein: -acorda- Hein? Quem? Como? Onde? Cadê? o:x

Tobi: -põe as mãos no rosto- Eita! Já volto... -sai correndo-

Pein: -levantando- Então... O que as senhoras pretendem nos acordando as dez da manhã? u:U

Deidara: Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza, un! ò.\)

Sasori: O que é isso na sua cara? ¬¬

Deidara: Uma máscara de abacate u.\)

Kakuzu: Quando você tirar vai ter que comer isso! Ò.Ó

Deidara: o.\)

Hidan: -baixa a máscara e se joga no sofá- Boa noite.

Kaká: Já são dez da manhã, nem mesmo o preguiçoso mais preguiçoso do mundo dos preguiçosos está dormindo há essa hora ¬¬

Tobi: Existe um mundo dos preguiçosos? ô.x -já com a máscara de capa de Akatsuki-

Samanta: Claro, ele fica ao lado do pote de ouro dos duendes, no fim do arco-íris u.u

Tobi: Tobi quer conhecer duendezinhos e depois morar no mundo dos preguiçosos, wiiiiiiiiiii \o\

Taty: IDEM! \o/

Samanta: Eu estava sendo irônica o.o

Taty: Então não tem mundo dos preguiçosos? i.i

Samanta: Não o.o

Taty: AHHHHHHHHH Y.Y

Kisame: Afinal, o que vocês querem? ¬¬

Kasaki: Primeiro, que você vá vestir algo menos transparente... u.u/

Kisame: ñ\ñ -puxa a capa de Tobi-

Tobi: Pode pegar emprestado, Kisame-san ¬.x

Kasaki: Melhorou u.u Agora, se saírem da casa, irão ver o que nós planejamos para nosso divertimento de hoje º-º

Kisame: Mãe, você está me assustando o.o

Kaoru: Vão logo! o/

Lá fora...

Pein: Okay... Estamos aqui fora... Mas... O QUE É ISSO?! Ò:ó9

Kakuzu: A pergunta certa aqui é: COM QUE DINHEIRO VOCÊS COMPRARAM UMA ARENA? ò.Ó

Kaká: Aconteceu uma coisa super engraçada comigo de novo, você não vai acreditar, bebê, mas... ñ.ñ

PLAFT (preciso de um "d"efeito sonoro melhor u.u)

Kakuzu: X.X

Kaká: Ele vai ficar bem? .-.

Sasori: Ficaria melhor se fosse não tivesse estourado o cartão dele... De novo u.u

Kaká: Mas eu não resisti! ç.ç Estava assistindo a luta livre, aí...

**Flash Back (on)**

Kaká: Isso! Um soco de esquerda! Não, não, não... ISSO! \Ò.Ó/

Kakuzu: ô.ô

Kaká: Bate nele! Ò.Ó -dá uma cotovelada no queixo de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Vou dormir x.x -saindo da sala-

Kaká: Tá, tá... u.u -fazendo pouco caso-

-a sala ilumina, a tv apaga, então nossa "jovem" mãe ouve o chamado...-

Voz: Kaká... Kaká...

Kaká do futebol: Chamou? B)

Voz: Você não, otário ¬¬ A mulher!

Kaká: Ah tá u.u -vai embora-

Voz: Kaká...

Kaká: Sim? ô.ô

Voz: Venha até mim, Kaká.

Kaká: Onde você está? Quem é você? O que quer de mim? :O

Voz: Não faça tantas perguntas! Bom, eu estou no chão u.u

Kaká: -olha para um saco de batatinhas- UM SACO VAZIO DE BATATAS FRITAS ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO \O.O/

Voz: Não! Não o saco, mais pra frente.

Kaká: -procurando-

Voz: Não tão pra frente! Mais pra esquerda... Aí!

Kaká: A carteira do Kaku-chan?! :O

Voz: Isso mesmo u.u

Kaká: O que você quer? E... Carteiras não costumam falar ¬¬

Carteira do Kakuzu: Jura? u.u Bom, mais isso não importa, eu falo e ponto! E eu sei que você quer ver uma luta livre com os Akatsukis...

Kaká: Como você sabe? :O

Carteira do Kakuzu: Eu sei de tudo... u.u Ele me derrubou aqui por obra do destino. Agora me abra e tire o cartão de créditos, então seja feliz.

Kaká: CERTO, SENHORA CARTEIRA! \o/

**Flash Back (off)**

Kaká: E foi o que aconteceu u.u

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: -tira a carteira do bolso- Olá, eu sou o Tobi. Te tenho a uns anos, mas você nunca falou comigo... Qual seu nome? x3

Todos: -capotam-

Pámela: Bom, mais isso não vem ao caso! O importante é que temos uma arena e vamos fazer um torneio \o/

Hidan: Opa! Não posso, se lutar terei de matar meu adversário u.û

Heylin: Jashin-sama permite deixá-lo vivo se for em um torneio :X

Hidan: Sério? o.o

Heylin: Claro xP

Hidan: Sendo assim, eu participo!

Saide: Então vamos sortear as lutas \o

**Lutas:**

Primeira partida:

1° Nagato Pein vs Akasuna no Sasori

2° Hoshigaki Kisame vs Kakuzu

3° Uchiha Itachi vs Zetsu

4° Konan vs Uchiha Tobi

5° Hidan vs Deidara

Doidara: VAMOS COMEÇAR! \o/

Pein e Sasori: -sobem na arena (ou seria tatame? o.o)-

Deidara: Vai danna! Mostra pra ele! Quebra ele, Sasori-no-danna, un! ò.\)/

Saide: Vai Saso-chan x3

Sasori: u.u

Pámela: O Pein já ganhou, esse garotinho não vai conseguir nem tocar nele.

Konan: Eu concordo, mas não é bom subestimar o Sasori...

Kaoru: Espero que ele leve uma surra u.u

Pámela e Konan: ¬¬

Kaoru: Que foi? ô.ô

Pein: Posso usar os outros corpos na luta? u:û

Kaká: Sem regras, é luta livre.

Pein: Ótimo. -sorriso de maníaco psicopata-

Sasori: Sendo assim... -joga a capa do lado e tira um pergaminho das costas-

Nagato: -se divide em vários corpos- Isso vai ser fácil n:n

Outros Pein's: -assentem com a cabeça-

Sasori: u.u -libera as marionetes-

Pein's: -atacam- Ò:Ó

Sasori: o.o -se defendendo-

Saide: No meu tempo isso podia ser chamado de "surra" o.o

Deidara: Idem, un... o.\)

Sasori: -levando socos e chutes de todos os lados- x.x

Nagato: Eu dou o golpe final! 8D

Corpo Gordinho Que Não Sei o Nome: -soca Sasori e joga ele fora da arena-

Nagato: Eu queria dar o golpe final, seu gordo! Ò:Ó

Corpo Magrelo: Fique quieto, tampinha u:u

Nagato: Como é?! Ò:Ó

Corpo Gordo: Parem com essa discussão.

Corpo Feio: Ninguém diz a Pein o que fazer, nem mesmo Pein diz a Pein o que fazer Ò:ó -parte pra cima-

Nagato: BRIGA DE PEINS! \Ò:Ó/ -se joga no montinho-

Peins: AHHHHH! -esmagam os outros Peins-

Akatsukis: O.O

Konan: Temia que isso acontecesse... u.u

Meia hora depois...

Nagato: Já chega! -saindo todo arrebentado do montinho- Voltem! -os Peins somem-

Konan: Finalmente u.u

Pein: Um minutinho para demonstrar dor e revolta... AQUELES PUTOS, ISSO DOEU PRA CARALH°, PORR°! MEU BRAÇO TÁ QUEBRADO! ELES VÃO VER SÓ! ò:Ó ... Obrigado u:u -sai da arena-

Doidara: Segunda luta, an! o.o

Kisame e Kakuzu: -sobrem na arena-

Kakuzu: Muito bem, Kisame, eu não quero te machucar n.n

Kisame: Não me subestime... -tirando as faixas da samehada-

Kakuzu: Eu sou imortal u.û

Kisame: E eu tenho estoque de chakra ilimitado 8D

Kakuzu: Vou repetir... "EU... SOU... IMORTAL!!" ¬¬

Kisame: -tira uma moedinha do bolso e joga fora da arena-

Kakuzu: MINHA!! -se joga em cima da moeda-

Kisame: Mas é burro como uma porta XD

Kakuzu: -polindo a moedinha de cinco centavos- #.#

Hidan: Idiota ¬¬

Pein: Concerta meu braço aê. -se aproxima-

Kakuzu: MY PRECIOUS! -protege a moeda e faz cara assustadora-

Pein: -se esconde atrás da mãe- O que é isso?! i:i

Tobi: Tobi sabe, Tobi sabe! É o Ismigouu de O senhor dos Anéis \o\

Deidara: Não é Ismigouu seu imbecil, un u.\)

Tobi: .-x

Doidara: Próxima luta, por favor ¬¬

Samanta: UHU! É o MEU Zetsu \o\

Itachi e Zetsu: -sobem na arena-

Zetsu: Eu não quero fazer isso u.**u Posso comer ele agora? **Acho que não. **Que pena, ele parece saboroso...**

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Zetsu: **O que acha que devemos fazer?** Sei lá, somos apenas vigias.** É mesmo...** Que tal sairmos daqui e entregar a luta a ele?

Itachi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! ò/.\Ó

Zetsu: -cai desmaiado- x.**x**

Samanta: Eles morreram? OoO

Itachi: Não, só desmaiaram u/.\u

Sasori: -em uma cadeira de rodas, todo enfaixado- O que você fez ele ver?

Itachi: Quatrocentos e cinqüenta e duas horas algemado a sua mãe u/.\u

Samanta: ¬¬

Doidara: Vamos logo a próxima que depois é meu anjinho \o/

Tobi e Konan: -sobrem na arena-

Konan: Isso vai dar merda .-.

Tobi: Tobi promete que não vai te machucar, tia Konan \o\ -voz grave e assustadora- Não muito...

Konan: o.o

Tobi: Já pode? ô.x

Doidara: Pelo menos um pergunta se pode começar... -bate naquele treco japonês- Comecem!

Tobi: -desaparece-

Konan: Eu disse que ia dar merda x.x -fazendo uma espada de papel-

Tobi: -reaparece no céu, em cima de Konan- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - cospe fogo e queima a espada de Konan-

Konan: Merda ¬¬ -se desfazendo em origamis-

Tobi: AMATERATSU! Ò.X -explode tudo e faz Konan voar longe-

Konan: x.x -toda queimada-

Kaoru: Filhinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TOT -corre pra ajudar-

Pein: Que injustiça! Como uma usuária de papel pode lutar a altura com um usuário de fogo? Ò:Ó

Tobi: Culpa do sorteio u3x

Doidara: Tá tá, tanto faz... Agora vamos ver meu anjinho lutando, an! \o\

Heylin: Boa sorte, neguinho n.nb

Hidan: Obrigado, mama n.n -sobe na arena-

Deidara: -joga um pássaro de argila no chão e faz ele ficar imenso, sobe em cima dele e voa até a arena-

Hidan: Exibido ¬¬

Deidara: -em cima do pássaro- E daí? :p

Doidara: -bate no treco japonês- Comecem, an! #.#

Hidan: -puxa a foice e muda de forma-

Deidara: KATSU Ò.\)

Hidan: Mas hein?! O.O

POW! (barulho da explosão ao lado de Hidan xP)

Hidan: X.x

Deidara: 8D -fazendo mais bombinhas-

Hidan: Você me paga, sua loira oxigenada! Ò.x

Deidara: COMEQUIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?? Ò.\) -desiste das bombinhas e parte pra cima-

Hidan: 8D -pega a foice que tinha deixado cair-

Deidara: -correndo em direção a Hidan-

Sasori: SUA BESTA! ELE VAI TE MATAR! O.O

Deidara: -freia- O que disse, danna? ô.\) -olha pra Sasori-

Sasori: AI MEU DEUS! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, ANTA! OoO

Deidara: -se vira-

Hidan: º0º -cara de maníaco com uma foice (ele é mesmo um x.x)- Kukukukukukukukukuku... -tenta cortar Deidara-

Deidara: -pula de lado, mas a foice acerta seu braço direito, que cai-

Hidan: °0° -cara de maníaco com uma foice satisfeito-

Deidara: o.\)

Hidan: °0°

Deidara: MEU BRAÇOOOOO! T.\) DE NOVO?! A MERDA DO BRAÇO FOI ARRANCADO DE NOVO?! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! É A TERCEIRA VEZ NESSA MERDA QUE ARRANCAM MEU BRAÇO! MAMÃE, UN!! T.\) -desse da arena e se joga em cima de Doidara-

Doidara: o.o

Hidan: Eu ganhei? O.o

Pámela: Isso foi uma vitória? ô.ô

Hidan: Acho que foi -.-

Deidara: POR QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?? T.\)

Pein: Kakuzu, concerta o braço dele ¬:¬

Kakuzu: My precious! My precious! My precious! My precious! °O° -abraçando com a moedinha-

Pein: Ele está me assustando o:o

Kisame: Ele está assustando a todos o.o

Kaoru: Vamos sortear a próxima rodada \o\

**Lutas:**

Segunda partida:

...

* * *

Yo minna-saaaaan xD

O último capítulo foi uma negação, então acho que esse compensou um pouco u.uV Próximo capítulo a segunda parte do torneio :B

Ryuk: -comendo maçã- Você só escreveu esse a força, imagina pra escrever o outro...

¬¬ Ignorem-no u.ú Agora vamos responder as reviews :) Ainda tô com preguiça, mas como não respondi no anterior... Mãos a massa XD

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_**Reneev:** Também de amo ;) E como uma coisa tosca é legal? o.o Doida xP_

_**Neko Lela:** Sim, Kisa-chan azul °¬° Bom bom, espero que tenha gostado, já que "gosta" de coisas sem noção x33 E deixe review ò.ó_

_**Yze-chan:** Não, não tem como ressucitar a Mitoko (se não me engano é isso X.x), eu não gosto do Itachi :X Vou ressucitar só se o Kisa-chan pedir #.# Eu também lovu o L, mas gosto mais do Ryuk x) E o Ryukzinho não é yaoi :X_

_Ryuk: Isso aí u.uV Manda ele ir tomar no c#_

_**Angel of the sand:** Arigatou xD Que bom que gostou :) E não deixe de mandar review u.ú_

_**Kakashi-senpai:**_ _Eu também gostaria de ver essas fotos .-. Sim, Kisa-chan com cara de peixe forever XD Mas o Deidei é loiro, o Saso parece uma boneca e o Hi-chan tem cara de cafetão o.o Não duvido mais de nada :X Ah, e obrigada por avisar, já desbloqueei :) E eu andei lendo umas fics suas, você arraaaaaaaaaaasa mulequeeeeeeeeeee xD  
_

_**Watermellon Lala-Sama:** Arigatou xDD Também fiquei feliz em atualizar '-'_

_Ryuk: Preguiçosa xP_

_¬¬ Bom... Arigatou² LOL Ah, e eu acho que terão uns... -contando nos dedos- Uns dez capítulos :) Yaoi é tão lesgal, não? °-° Mas tem homens lendo isso e muitos não gostam :X Não deixe de deixar review (?) \o\_

_**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:** Não, pela 1,211,131,254,15 vez... Ela não vai :B Mim não gostar do Itachi, mim só gostar do Itachi em fics KisaIta XD SOFRE ITACHEMO! ò.Ó9 E não deixe de deixar review :B_

_**BrendaaSombraa':** Não creio, alguém que rir de minhas piadas que não um de meus amigos retardados?! xD Sim, a mãe dele era yaoistá :B Se eu fosse homem também não gostaria de ter uma mãe yaoista o.o Imagina: "Filhooo, fica com aquele moço aliiii x33". Tadinho do muleque XD Menos uma pessoa no meu Death Note ç.ç_

_Ryuk: A propósito, quando vai voltar a matar? u.u_

_Boa pergunta... Vou pensar no seu caso :)_

_Ryuk: ¬¬_

_**Uchiha Sak-chan:** L não tem nada a ver XD Kisa é Raito Yagami O.O (jura?! :O). É que eu lembrei daquele episódio dos Simpsons onde o Smiter abre a porta no meio do jantar e diz: "Atiraram no Sr. Burns de novo", aí eles ficam olhando tipo "E...? o.o" XDD Eu riu tanto assistindo os Simpsons \o\ -retardada feliz- E não deixe de deixar review x3_

_**Namizake Otsugua:** Madara-sama rules! Ò.Ó -levantando uma plaquinha com o rosto do Madara e usando uma faixa escrito "Madara s2"- Adoro aquele véio XD_

_Tobi: Não dô u3u -devora-_

_Ryuk: Não tem maçã, então eu não quero u.u_

_Você é tão mau Madara-sama... -olhos brilhando- Quero ser igual a você! Mas continuando... Quando eu terminei de escrever e estava revisando também senti falta das fotos do Zetsu o.o MAS como apareceu uma no anterior, ficou por isso mesmo xD Deu preguiça de colocar, o capítulo já estava pronto .-. O L foi só bestá :B Sim, final estranho o.o E deixa review \o\_

_**Kunai-chan e anna dango:** Haha, arigatou xDD Imprimiu é? :O Que lesgal x) Cuidado pra não engasgar se ler comento o.o E.. Kisa-chan... Filho do Ryuk? :O_

_Ryuk: COF-COF-COF x.X -engasgado com a maçã-_

_Acho que não o.o_

_Kisame: Papai? :O_

_Ryuk: Sai pra lá ¬¬_

_É, não XDDD Bom, não deixe de deixar review xP_

_**loveDeidara: **O L fez sucesso XDDD Não gosto do traveco (lê-se: Mello), da coisa sem pernas (lê-se: Near) ou do Raito :X O Raito matou o L T.T E os outros dois são imitações baratas de L vendidas em camelô de esquina por 1,99 u.ú L, cadê tu?? TOT Não gosto de yaoi de Death Note :X Bom, arigatou pela review :)_

_**Bella.:** Yo! XD Leitora nova?! #.# Que bom que está gostando da fic \o\ E fuja dos autores raivosos x) Pessoas hiperativas ownan \o/ E seja feliz aqui, e faça-me feliz mandando reviews :X Leia muitos capítulos e... E... Mande muitas reviews \o\ XD_

_**Mit-san:** o.o Calma, moça .-. A vida é bela e tem gosto de mortadela :)_

_Ryuk: Seja sã e a vida tem gosto de maçã 8D_

_Tosco ¬¬ Bom, arigatou pela review, e anima aí :) Olhe em volta e verá que tem pessoas em situações muito piores -.- :)_

* * *

UFA! XD Foi! \o\

Ryuk: Finalmente... -se joga na cama-

Bom, quanto mais reviews vocês mandarem, mais rápido eu irei postar o próximo capítulo \o\ A rede globo e telemar, agradecem pela ligação x)

Ryuk: Não é ligação, poia ¬¬

Me deixa ser feliz .-. Bom, MANDEM REVIEWS OU TERÃO SEU NOME NO DEATH NOTE ò0Ó9 Agora tchau, tenham uma boa noite x3

Ryuk: o.o


	6. Chapter 6

**Se a vida lhe der limões faça deles uma limonada, se lhe der laranja faça uma laranjada, e se lhe der um cagado... Bom, dê a outra pessoa.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – **O que? Torneio?!

Part. 2

**Lutas:**

Segunda partida:

1° Hoshigaki Kisame vs Uchiha Tobi

3° Nagato Pein vs Hidan

5° Uchiha Itachi vs ??

Hidan: Aê! Vou mostrar a ele quem é Deus aqui 8D

Pein: Vou mostrar que _eu_ sou o verdadeiro Deus u:u

Kisame: Que merda ó.o

Tobi: Sabão crá crá, sabão crá crá... -cantando e balançando os dedinhos-

Itachi: Legal, vou lutar contra pontos de interrogação u/.\u -pega uma kunai e rasga as interrogações do papel, joga no chão e começa a pular em cima- Tomem isso, interrogações metidas Ò/.\ó

Taty: Ele rasgou o papeeeeeeeeel T0t9

Doidara: Eu tenho um reserva 8D -tira um papel do bolso-

Pámela: Ótimo, agora vamos começar \o\

Kisame: -sobre na arena-

Tobi: Wiiiiiiiiiiiii \o\ -pula dentro da arena-

Deidara: Vai lá, Tobi, un! Salve a honra de nóis Ò.\) -acenando com o braço arrancado-

Kasaki: Não apanhe muito, querido XD

Kisame: Isso é que eu chamo de "incentivo"... ¬.¬

Doidara: -bate o treco japonês- COMECEM!

Tobi: -se posiciona e chama com os dedinhos ao estilo filme de luta-

Kisame: ¬¬ -tira a samehada das costas e parte pra cima-

Tobi: -desvia- :P

Kisame: Ò.ó -tentando acertá-lo-

Tobi: -desviando- XD

Kisame: ò.Ó -correndo de um lado pro outro e atacando-

Tobi: x.u -desviando-

Kisame: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Ò.Ó KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

-aparecem mais três Kisames-

Kisame verdadeiro: Ataquem! Ò0Ó/

Tobi: o.x

Kisames: -atacando-

Tobi: x.x -desviando mais rápido-

Kasaki: Não creio que ele está conseguindo o.o'

Kisame: -aparece em cima de Tobi e vai acertá-lo quando...- Ò.Ó

Tobi: -desaparece-

Kisame: ô.o

Tobi: -reaparece em cima dele e acerta um chute nas costas-

Kisame: x.x -cai e faz um buraco na arena, depois sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça-

Tobi: Que droga era falso! X.Ó -se vira pros outros-

Deidara: Vai Tobi, un! Ò.\)/

Kisame: -acerta um soco e quebra metade da máscara- YEAH! O/

Tobi: - pondo a mão no olho cego que ficou a mostra- Seu puto! Ò.x

Kisame: Ceguinhu! XP

Itachi: Hey! ò/.\ó

Kisame: Sorry, Itachi-san .-.

Tobi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -dá um pulão e fica caindo em câmera lenta ao estilo Naruto mesmo- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! -cospe fogo em Kisame-

Kisame: Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu! -cospe água e apaga o fogo-

Tobi: AHHH x.Ó Chega, vou acabar logo com isso! \o/

Kisame: ;D

Tobi: Tsukiyomi!

Kisame: o.o

Tobi: Pronto x.u

Kisame: -desmaia com hemorragia nasal-

Tobi: Venci x.U Estou classificado para a final?

Taty: Está! \o\

Itachi: O que você fez com ele? O/.\o

Tobi: Quarenta e oito horas de estripe... x.u

Pein: Isso explica o sangue u:U

Tobi: Na verdade, não explica, pois o Itachi-san fazia o estripe x.o

Itachi: Cuma? O/.\O

Tobi: É x.o

Kasaki: Meu filho é gay?! :O

Itachi: u/.\u -se afasta-

Algum tempo depois...

Samanta: Pronto, agora que limparam tudo podemos continuar \o\

Hidan e Zetsu: ¬¬ -limpando os braços sujos de sangue e com Kisame jogado no chão-

Kaká: Hidan, Pein, subam na arena \o/

Pein e Hidan: -sobem-

Hidan: Mas não vem com aqueles doidos brigando de novo u.u

Pein: Eu posso controlá-los Ò:ó9

Hidan: Assim espero... -pegando a foice-

-aparecem os outros Pein's-

Doidara: -bate no treco- COMECEN, AN! \o\

Peins: Ò:ó -atacam-

Hidan: ¬.¬ -usa a foice pra acertar eles antes que cheguem perto- Seja ao menos um pouco original U.u

-algo agarra a perna de Hidan-

Hidan: ó.ò -olha pra baixo-

Pein magrelo: Oii 8D -segurando-

Pein gordo: AHHHH Ò:Ó -soca Hidan-

Hidan: Que merda! x.x

Nagato: -sentado tomando suquinho- Acabem com ele BD

Peins: -param- ¬:¬

Nagato: Ops... o:o

Pein que é a cara do Deidara: Por que nós lutamos enquanto você fica aí de namorico com a garota de cabelo azul? U:u

Konan: -saindo de perto de Pein-

Nagato: Konanzinha, não jogue a batata pra eu! T0T

Peins: Nagato, seu puto! Ò0Ó9 -partem pra cima-

Hidan: o.o

Nagato: AHHHH! x.x -sendo surrado pelos outros Peins-

Hidan: u.u -esperando-

Corpo magrelo: Pronto, acabamos com ele, agora vamos acabar com o albino ali! -aponta Hidan- Ò.ó

Hidan: o.o

Peins: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \Ò0Ó9 -partem pra cima e se jogam em Hidan-

Hidan: x.x -esmagado pelo montinho-

Peins: -pulando em cima dele-

Heylin: Hey! Assim vocês estragam o rosto perfeito do meu nego T0T

Peins: -somem-

Nagato: -todo arrebentado, de pé na arena-

Hidan: x.x -desmaiado-

Konan: Acho que o Pein ganhou ;D

Pein: É, eu ganhei x:n -todo arrebentado- Agora acho que vou tirar um cochilo... -desmaia-

Todos: O3O

Saide: Tirem esses corpos da arena Ò.ó/

Zetsu: -tirando- Por que sempre fico com os piores papéis? u.**u**

Kakuzu: °0° °0° °0° -abraçando a moedinha-

Kisame: -acordando- Uhhuuuu #¬# -agarra a perna de Itachi-

Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH \O/o\O/ -puxando a perna-

Kisame: -leva um chute na cara e desmaia de novo- x.x

Kasaki: Oh My God! T.T

Itachi: Tirem essa coisa de perto de mim u/.\u -chuta Kisame-

Zetsu: Ah não, eu não me levanto daqui pra carregar corpo nenhum! Ò.**ó Yeah!**

Itachi: Aff ¬/.\¬

Hidan: Kakuzu, me ajuda aquiiii i.i -tentando arrumar o braço quebrado-

Kakuzu: Godofredo, eu nunca vou te gastar! Vamos viver uma vida feliz nas ilhas do caribe, e você vai estar sempre ao meu lado :3 -alisando a moedinha-

Hidan: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Putz, que calor u.u -olha em volta e avista uma maquininha que vende refrigerantes- Veio a calhar ;D -vai até lá e coloca a moedinha, escolhe o refrigerante, ele caí, o abre e toma um gole- Ahhhhhh n.n Quer um pouquinho, Godofredo? Godofredo? o.o GODOFREDO?! NOOOOOOOOO Y0Y

Hidan: Agora você pode dar um jeito no meu braço? u.u

Kakuzu: -deprime no cantinho- Godofredo... Eu tinha tantos planos para nós... Me desculpe amigo, eu juro que não queria ç.ç -se balançando e abraçando os joelhos-

Kaká: Ele está bem? O.O

Hidan: ¬¬ -joga uma moedinha de dez centavos próximo aos pés de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -pula em cima- MINHA! #0#

Hidan: É, ele está sim u.u

Kakuzu: My preciou-...

Hidan: CHEGA KAKUZU! Ò.Ó -segura pelo colarinho e dá um tapa- CONTROLE-SE HOMEM! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Hi-Hidan? o.o

Hidan: Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! T0T -agarra-

Hidan: O.o

Kakuzu: Cara, nunca achei que diria isso, mas que bom ver tua cara azeda e sentir o cheiro enjoado de gel que você tem T0T

Hidan: Me larga, macho! Ò.ó -soca Kakuzu- Vem com essa viadagem pra cima de mim... Eu hein? u.u

Doidara, Heylin e Kaká: UHU! YAOI! 8D

Hidan: Nunca vão me pegar com vida! Ò0ó9

Kakuzu: -desmaiado- x-x

Itachi: MUITO BEM, PAROU A PALHAÇADA ò/.\Ó

Todos: o.o -param-

Itachi: Com quem eu vou lutar, afinal? u/.\u

??: Comigo u.u/

Doidara: -pára de costurar o braço de Deidara- :O

Deidara: -pára de gritar- :O

Pein: -pára de... brisar- :O

Kaká: -pára de assediar Kakuzu e Hidan- :O

Heylin: -pára de tentar transformar Hidan num viado- :O

Samanta: -pára de lixar as unhas- :O

Pámela: -pára só pra aparecer na fic- :O

Kaoru: -idem a rival- :O

Konan: -pára de paparicar o Pein- :O

Sasori: -pára de concertar a marionete- :O

Saide: -pára de ficar toda metida por ter sido ressuscitada- :O

Kisame: -pára de limpar o nariz (eca x.x)- :O

Zetsu: -pára de brisar-² :O

Tobi: A dona aranha subiu pela parede... -esse não pára-

Taty: Veio a chuva forte e a derrubou... -essa também não pára-

Itachi: Você? o/.\ô

??: Sim, eu.

Itachi: E quem te convidou? ¬/.\¬

??²: Eu 8D

Itachi: E quem chamou _você_? Ò/.\ó

??²: Eu me chamei u.u

Itachi: Você é sempre mala... Orochimaru ¬/.\¬

Orochimaru: Ah, isso vindo de você é elogio, Itachi-kun x3 E eu notei que não tinha com quem lutar então...

??: Eu quis vim, tá legal? u.u

Orochimaru: Credo, Sasuke-kun, tá ficando chato igual o Itachi ¬.¬

Sasuke: u.u

Itachi: Affe, pra vocês irem embora eu tenho que lutar com o maninho? u/.\u

Sasuke: Não me chame de maninho Ò.ó

Itachi: Tá bem... emo.

Sasuke: Eu não sou emo! T.T -no cantinho cortando os pulsos-

Itachi: -/.\-'

Sasuke: -pula na arena- Vamos lutar! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Que seja... -subindo-

Sasuke: -pegando a espada que por acaso eu esqueci o nome, acho que é kusanagi- Agora você vai ver! Irei vingar a coisa horrível que você fez comigo Ò.Ó

Itachi: Eu já disse milhares de vezes que o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de nosso clã é o...

Sasuke: Quem aqui falou em clã? Eu estou falando das horas e horas de tortura onde você me fez ver Ursinhos Carinhosos, Teletubies, Bob Esponja... Fiquei traumatizado pelo resto da vida! ò.ó

Itachi: Ah, vai ver é por isso que você é tão gay...

Sasuke: Eu não sou gay! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Magina, bêcha :x

Sasuke: Eu vou acabar com a tua vidaaaaaaaaaaa! T0T -parte pra cima-

Orochimaru e Kabuto: Me dá um S, me dá um A, me dá outro S, e um U, me dá um K, me dá um E. Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke! \o/ -coreografia tosca-

Resto: o.o

Sasuke: -pára o ataque e olha- Eu não mereço isso x.x

Itachi: -soca Sasuke-

Sasuke: X0X -voa-

Itachi: -pose de "sou foda" u/.\u

Sasuke: Não valeu, eu... eu não estava preparado!

Itachi: -soca Sasuke-² Também não estava preparado?

Sasuke: UHUM! X-x

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: -pega a espada e a envolve com eletricidade- KUKUKUKUKUKU! Agora você vai ter o que merece! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! -cara de maníaco-

Orochimaru: -fogo nos olhos- Esse é o meu pupilo!

Itachi: -faz um chidori em cada mão- ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: Como você fez isso? :O

Itachi: Uma palavrinha pra você, emo-maninho... "SHARINGAN!", caso ainda não entendeu: "LUTA COM O KAKASHI-SENSEI" u/.\û

Sasuke: -deprime no canto- Ele... Nunca... Me ensinou isso... i.i

Itachi: Vai lutar a sério ou não vai? Ò/.\ó

Sasuke: -recupera- Vamos lá!

Itachi: Finalmente! Vem com tudo, maninho!

Sasuke: Que coisa mais... ¬.¬

Itachi: Eu sei, essa foi péssima x/.\x

Heylin: DÁ PRA COMEÇAR A PANCADARIA?! ò.Ó

Kaká: ISSO MESMO! EU NÃO MONTEI ISSO PRA VER DOIS EMOS IRMÃOS DISCUTINDO! Ò.Ó

Itachi e Sasuke: ¬¬

Sasuke: -parte pra cima-

Itachi: -reaparece atrás dele-

Sasuke: Mas... Eu queria fazer isso YOY

Itachi: Você ainda não é páreo para mim... -pára Sasuke com o dedinho na testa (por que ele sempre faz isso?)-

Sasuke: -põe a mão na testa- Onii-san mala ¬¬

Itachi: Não é "onii" é "nii" ò/.\ó

Sasuke: É o que eu quiser u3u

Itachi: Pra você ver como eu sou legal, vou te deixar me acertar um soco ;D

Sasuke: Sério? #.#

Itachi: Sim. -mostra o rosto- Bem aqui. Mas não estraga o rosto, preciso dele pra continuar no topo das enquetes de popularidade Akatsuki.

Deidara: Eu venho logo depois de você XP E meu braço ficou ótimo! °-\) -flexionando o braço-

Itachi: Que seja... Vamos lá, maninho!

Orochimaru: Aproveita essa, Sasuke-kun! \o\

Kabuto: Oportunidade única /o/

Sasuke: Vou aproveitar... #.# -envolve a mão com eletricidade, se prepara, prepara, mira, prepara, põe a língua pra fora (aff u.u) e... ACERTA!-

Itachi: -voa e sai arrastando pelo chão, batendo em uma árvore-

Sasuke: KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU #.#

Orochimaru: Foi ótimo, Sasuke-kun! -bate na mão no Sasuke-

Kabuto: Você é demais. -idem ao cobrão-

Sasuke, Orochimaru e Kabuto: -abraço triplo com gritinhos histéricos-

Itachi: -espasmos elétricos- x/.\x

Pein: Não acredito que o Sasuke ganhou :O

Sasuke: Agora... É com você que tenho que lutar para poder depois ir com o Vô Madara?

Pein: Acho que sim... -sobe na arena- Mostre do que é capaz, Uchiha!

Sasuke: -avança no Pein-

Pein com cara de batata: -segura os braços de Sasuke-

Nagato: Só tem isso?

Sasuke: Infelizmente çoç

Nagato: -soca o estômago de Sasuke- Pronto, eu venci ;D

Sasuke: x.x

Orochimaru: Que humilhante ¬¬

Kabuto: -tirando Sasuke da arena-

Tobi: -pula na arena- Vez do Tobi \o\

Pein: -começa a chorar-

Todos: o.o

Tobi: Qual o problema, Pein-sama? Ç.X

Pein: É que... Eu... Sempre sonhei com esse momento, Madara-sama! T:T

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: -tira a máscara e o sobretudo-

Pein: O momento em que... Mostraremos nossos poderes e então eu posso até derrotar você!

Tobi: Não sonhe tão alto ¬.¬

Pein: -chama os outros Peins- Madara-sama, mostre-me do que é capaz!

Tobi: Tá bem u.û -avança-

Peins: -atacam- Ò:ó

Tobi: -desviando sem dificuldade- Só isso, Nagato? Cadê o _Deus_ da Vila Oculta da Chuva?

Nagato: Não tire sarro de mim! -soca Tobi-

Tobi: -cai- Você me acertou, energúmeno! Ò.ó

Nagato: Eu disse que ia lutar sério :B

Tobi: Sendo assim... -ativa o sharingan- Também vou usar tudo o que tenho!

Nagato: É assim que se fala, Madara-sama! #:# -emocionado-

Tobi: AHHHHHHHHHH! Ò.ó -sai batendo nos Peins, socando e chutando-

Nagato: Isso não pode ser bom o:o

Tobi: -abrindo caminho no meio dos Peins pra chegar em Nagato-

Nagato: Isso NÃO é bom T:T

Tobi: -vai acertar um soco quando...-

Peins: -segurando Tobi-

Tobi: Isso é meio... Irritante u.u

Peins: 8D

Tobi: -toma impulso e se joga pra cima, indo pra trás deles-

Peins: O.O

Tobi: Digam adeus, corpos idiotas!

Peins: :O

Tobi: Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! -queima os Peins-

Peins: X0x -queimados-

Tobi: Sua vez, Nagato! Ò.ó'

Nagato: Mamãe? T0T

Tobi: CHIDORI! -acerta Nagato-

Nagato: x.x -desmaiado-

Tobi: -mãos na cintura- E eu sou o campeão do torneio! -pode se "sou foda"-

Taty: Meu bebê é o melhoooooooooooooooor °O° -agarra-

Tobi: Tobi venceu n.n

Resto: ¬¬

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**_Yze-chan:_**_ Que bom que gostou x sim, tadinho do Deidei .-. E arigatou pela _review n.n

**_loveDeidara:_**_ Que bom que achou o/ Kaku-chan é demais ;D Deidara perdeu porque ele tem trauma de perder os braços ç.ç E tire os olhos do Hidan, ele é meu u.ú MEU Ò.ó_

_Ryuk: Obsessiva, maluca o.o_

_Também te adoro, Ryuk-kun \o\ E eu odeio o Near e o Mello u.ú Mello é um traveco, Near é uma coisa sem pernas irritante, mas é fofo... Sim, o Raito é uma biba sem vergonha XD Obrigada pela review n.n_

**_Mit-San: _**_Só escrevo no Death Note o nome das pessoas que não me mandam review 8D E não machuque meus Akas, eu preciso deles para minhas fics ç.ç_

_Ryuk: Isso que é amor XD_

_Arigatou pela review :D_

**_Kakashi-senpai:_**_ Olá, e pode perturbar a vontade, já tô acostumada com o povo me perturbando XD_

_Ryuk: Isso bem que é verdade oO_

_Que bom que gostou da carteira falante ;D E o Kaku-chan é muito gostoso #¬# Todos os Akas são \o\_

_Akatsukis: Weeeeeeeeee /o/_

_E o Godofredo era uma moeda muito lesgal, o Kaku não podia deixá-la passar i.i Tadinho do Godofredo! Ele não é jegue, só gosta de dinheiro :B_

**_Pessoinha Filiz B: _**_Sei que seu nome é Pámela sem acento! XD Seu nick é super original °O° Que bom que gostou, e não deixe de deixar review ;D_

_Ryuk: Esse emprego de palavras está errado --'_

**_kunai-chan e anna dango: _**_o.o -medo dela- O Pein é mais foda que o Sasori :XE... Não machuca o Pein-sama, eu gosto dele o.o NÃO INVOQUE O NOME DO EMO! Y0Y Sasuke-biba-emo :B_

_Ryuk: É um amor pelo Sasuke que vou te contar XD_

_Eu odeio ele e não é segredo a ninguém u.ú Obrigada pela review n.n_

**_Chibi Haru-chan17:_**_ Você ressuscitou? :o Que demais! °0° Com quem eu aprendo a ressuscitar também? ;D E que bom que gostou da fic xP O Deidei não está para negócio não, ele já tem dono, é o Sasori :x_

_Doidara: Yaoi! °0°_

_Ryuk: x.x_

_É tadinho do meu nego T0T Mas... Agora ele é quase órfão :B -tarada por órfãos- E você nunca terá o Deidei, ele é do Saso! Ò.ó9 E a Kaká é fods mesmo, minha mãe favorita ;D E trás o Deidei de volta, sua ladra, eu preciso dele pra terminar a fic! Ò.Ó Ryuk, atrás dela!_

_Ryuk: Pode deixar :x -sai atrás dela-_

_E a moedinha é Godofredo \o\ Godofredo owna °.° E primeiro você quer o Deidei, depois o Sasori? Que coisa é essa? XD Um é do outro e não estão no negócio u.ú_

**_Schne Hissi: _**_Seu pedido é uma ordem! \o\ Fic atualizada, e não deixe de deixar review ;D_

**_Uchiha Sak-chan: _**_MY PRECIOUS! °0° XD Que bom que gostou /o/ Obrigada pela review e não deixe de deixar outra ;D_

**_Watermellon Lala-Sama: _**_Eu sou má, não sou? :B Te fiz não fazer o trabalho! MWMAMWAWAMWAMWAMAMWA #.#_

_Ryuk: o.o -saindo de mansinho-_

_AGyGAyGYAgGAyGYAgYGAyG xD Que coisa não? Pois é, acontece :x Obrigada pela review ;D_

**_Uchihinha chibi: _**_O Kakuzu assusta todo mundo XD E... Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado :x seu pedido é ordem, fic atualizada o/_

**_di-lua: _**_Tô imaginando xD Bom, espero que não tenha engasgado Oo E eu sei bem como é, você quer ficar mais, mas não deixam T.T Hey, só eu e a Heylin podem chamar MEU neguinho de neguinho Ò.ó9Só pra saber, esse "di-lua" é da Luna de Harry Potter? XD Obrigada pelas reviews, e não deixe de deixar review ;D_

**_BrendaaSoombra':_**_ YO! XD Arigatou pela review, e que bom que gostou \o E você ri igual uma louca porque é uma louca :B Também gosto de ti, criatura ;D_

_Ryuk: Mania chata de chamar os outros de criatura ¬¬_

_Você deixa? u.u Bom, não deixe de deixar review \o/_

**_Nina-osp: _**_Que bom que gostou XD E muito obrigada pela idéia de trazer o emo ;D Quando eu vi que não ia dar pra fazer a luta eu só lembrei de sua review xDD O Saso está vivo porque eu amo ele, e a mãe dele está viva porque eu achei que seria lesgal ;D O Sasori está em todas as minhas fics XP O Tobi tem dupla personalidade o.o Mas shiu, não espalha :x_

**_Quartzo Cristal: _**_Que bom que acha ;D Arigatou pela review e não deixe de deixar review n.n/_

**_Neko Lela: _**_Kisame é fodaum, ele é demais, ele é lindo, gostoso, inteligente, e suuuuper massa! XD Mas ele não venceu .-. Arigatou pela review ;D_

**_Anna Shizukami: _**_Que seu que nada, ele é nosso e do povão u.ú XD Kisame até que tem suas fãs ;D E não pinta ele de rosa! O.O Sim, peixes e plantas ownan ;D_

_Ryuk: Mais fácil dizer: Kisame e Zetsu ¬¬_

_Não enche Ò.ó Arigatou pela review ;D_

**_Angel of the sand:_**_ HAUhUAHuHAUhUAHu xD Sua animação é contagiante! \o\ Que bom que gostou do capítulo ;D Arigatou pela review e não deixe de deixar review \o_

* * *

Yo minna-san n.n

Desse capítulo eu gostei, achei... interessante XD Era bem óbvio que o Vô Madara venceria, ao menos para mim era :X

Sorry pela demora .-. É que eu estava sem criatividade nem tempo, e desta vez o Ryuk não irá dizer o contrário!

Ryuk: É, é verdade... Ela abria o word, escrevia uma linha, apagava, e então fechava x.x Até que começou e não conceguiu parar, aí deu nisso :O -morde a maçã-

Exato n.n E também tô cheia de trabalhos u.u Hoje apresentei dois, e praticamente fiz TUDO no meu grupo ¬¬ Pra completar um moleque ainda tem a cara de dizer que eu não faço nada... Há, eu mereço essa desgraça...

Ryuk: Ela odeia Pablo :X

Sim u.u Saindo do momento "a vida da autora é uma merda", espero que tenham gostado e me deixem reviews, onegai x3

Obrigada pela audiência, boa noite.

Ryuk: Boa noite, Fátima XD

Já deu ¬¬ Tchau n.n Sem piadinhas do Death Note dessa vez xP


	7. Chapter 7

**Segundo os índices do IDH (Índice de Depravação Humana) esse capítulo anormalmente grande pode danificar seu cérebro.**

* * *

Músicas usadas:

_Behind Blue Eyes_ (tradução) – Limpbizkit

_O bom_ – Leandro Lopes

_Sou teu anjo – _Padre Marcelo Rossi

_Blue (Da Da Bee) _(tradução) – Eiffel 65

_Dinheiro_ – Darvin

_Puteiro_ – Mc Frank

_I've Got no Strings_ – Disney (Pinocchio)

_Barbie Girl_ (tradução) – Aqua

PS: Não conheço metade dessas músicas o.o Para encontrá-las você pode usar um site muito legal chamado "youtube", lá tem de tudo ;x Ou pode fazer como eu e ir ao CifrasClub e pegar só a letra XD

* * *

**Capítulo VII – **Karaokê!

Em uma manhã comum e normal na Akatsuki todos estavam em seus afazeres, exceto é claro por um grupinho de mães sentadas na sala jogando cartas e sem ter o que fazer.

Samanta: Que tédio... -suspira-

Taty: Tobi tá ocupado demais com uns documentos e não tem tempo pra Taty Y.Y

Kaká: Alguém tem uma idéia aí, eu já fiz o torneio na outra vez.

-silêncio-

Kaoru e Pámela: JÁ SEI! :D

Saide: Ótimo, então digam \o\

Kaoru e Pámela: Eu pensei em... ¬¬ Pára de me imitar! ò.Ó Vadia!!

Heylin: Affe ¬¬ Bom, eu trouxe um aparelho de karaokê, nós podemos brincar um pouco. -puxa a bolsa e tira o karaokê de dentro-

Doidara: Karaokê?! Adorei, an! \#.#/

Kasaki: Então vamos chamar os meninos! :)

Algum tempo depois...

Pein: Okay, estamos aqui, agora podem dizer porquê nos tiraram dos nossos importantíssimos afazeres? ¬:¬

Kaoru: Você estava babando na poltrona da sua sala, moleque ¬¬

Akatsukis: Ò.Ó

Pein: Bem... Er... Estava apenas descansando uns minutinhos 'ñ:ñ'

Kisame: Enquanto nós concertávamos o teto, limpávamos a entrada e fazíamos a ronda à procura e armadilhas ou inimigos?! Ò.Ó

Pein: Não me bate! Y0Y -se esconde atrás do sofá- Eu sou um bom menino, só me canso rápido i:i

Tobi: Pein-sama not is a good boy u:x

Pámela: Pein! Levanta daí e seja homem! Ò.Ó

Pein: -pula em cima do sofá, com as mãos na cintura- Eu SOU um homem! ò:Ó/ E sou o líder dessa budega, posso descansar o dia todo se quiser!

Akatsukis: -com foices e tochas nas mãos e os olhos brilhando, furiosos-

Pein: -treme na base- Er... Esqueçam o que eu disse o:o

Konan: Podem parar de enrolar e dizer logo o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Kakuzu: Estou mais preocupado em saber POR QUE TEM UM PALCO NA SALA! Ò.Ó

Kaká: Bem bebê... x3

Kakuzu: Ah não... De novo não! Fala de uma vez, crava logo essa estaca em meu peito mercenário! Y0Y

Kaká: Eu ganhei uns trocados no bingo ;D

Kakuzu: Un? o.o

Deidara: Essa fala é minha! ò.\) Un Un Un Un Un!

Kaká: Isso que tu ouviu n.n

Kakuzu: Não... É o meu dinheiro? :O

Kaká: Não n.n

Kakuzu: -se joga de joelhos no chão e acende uma luz sobre ele- Obrigado senhor, obrigado por atender minhas preces. Juro que agora irei cumprir o prometido e doar aos pobres...

Todos: O.O

Kakuzu: ...um real!

Todos: -capotam-

Hidan: Seu puto, como você pôde prometer um real para os pobres?!

Kakuzu: Por que oferecer muito dinheiro quando posso oferecer um real e conseguir o que pedi? u3u

Heylin: Faz sentido O.o

Sasori: Mas vocês vão dizer logo ou esperar para amanhã? ¬¬

Doidara: Só uma palavra pra você ruivo, an: ;D

Mães: KARAOKÊ! \o/

Tobi: Uhu! Tobi agora karaokê \o\

Kasaki: Será um concurso de duplas, cada um com sua mãezinha n.n

CRACH! ("d"efeito sonoro de vidro quebrando)

Todos: -olham para um cantinho escuro na sala-

Itachi: -agachado e abraçando os ombros, de frente para a parede e debaixo de uma nuvem negra que relampeava, ao som de "salva-me" de rbd-

Kisame: Mãe! Você usou a frase proibida ò.Ó

Kasaki: Sorry ;x

Itachi: Tudo bem... Podem fazer o seu concurso... Eu assisto aqui... Sozinho... Ç/.\Ç

Kisame: Se o Itachi-san não vai cantar eu também não vou u.u

Samanta: Quando você vai criar vida própria? ¬¬

Kisame: Vida própria?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Y0Y -se esconde atrás do sofá- NUNCA ME PEGARÃO COM VIDA! ò.Ó/

Samanta: ¬¬

Kaoru: Vamos logo começar com isso, o Uchiha começa sozinho! U.U

Itachi: Sozinho? Ç/.\ç

Saide: Quer essa marionete pra fazer par? ;D -oferece uma marionete-

Itachi: Não, obrigado ¬/.\¬

Pámela: Escolhe logo uma música e sobe nesse palco, menino.

Itachi: Não fale assim comigo! T/.\T -indo-

-a luz da sala apaga e no palco Itachi é iluminado por uma luz azul, segurando com as duas mãos o microfone no tripé. Começa um toquezinho tranqüilo-

Itachi: -levanta a cabeça e começa a cantar:- _Ninguém sabe como é/ Ser o homem mau.../ Ser o homem triste/ Por trás dos olhos azuis. _-de alguma forma desconhecia os olhos dele ficaram... azuis- _Ninguém sabe como é/ Ser odiado/ Ser fadado/ A dizer somente mentiras... _-tira o microfone do tripé e chuta ele longe- _MAS MEUS SONHOS/ NÃO SÃO TÃO VAZIOS.../ Como me consciência parece ser/ Eu passo horas... _-cai de joelhos- _Sozinhooo/ Meu amor é vingança/ Que nunca se liberta!_

Kisame: Que triste, Itachi-san! Ç.Ç -chorando-

Itachi: -levanta e apanha o tripé, colocando o microfone lá de novo- _Ninguém sabe como é/ Sentir esses sentimentos/ Como eu sinto... E RESPONSABILIZO-O! _-joga o tripé na cabeça de Tobi-

Tobi: x.x -cai desmaiado-

Taty: TOBI! Ç0Ç -vai ajudar-

Tobi: Um shodaime, dois shodaimes, três shodaimes vou matar! -delirando-

Itachi: _Nem mordidas fortes adiantam!/ Em sua raiva/ Nem minha aflição e dor/ Pode mostrar completamente..._

Hidan: Mordidas hein...? Hummm! ;D -dá uma cotovelada em Kisame-

Kisame: ¬¬ -dá uma cotovelada em Hidan-

Hidan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! \OoO\ -voa longe-

Kisame: Mala u.u -cruza os braços-

Itachi: _Mas meus sonhos.../ Não são tão vazios/ Como minha consciência parece ser/ Eu passo horas sozinho/ Meu amor é vingança/ Que nunca se liberta..._

-refrão onde se soletra as letras da banda que eu não vou escrever por pura preguiça (XD)-

Itachi: -joga os cabelos pra trás e levanta a cabeça, segurando o microfone pra cima- _Ninguém sabe como é/ Ser maltratado!/ Ser derrotado!/ Por trás dos olhos azuis... _-abaixa a cabeça novamente- _Ninguém sabe como dizer/ Desculpe.../ E não se preocupe/ Eu não estou dizendo mentiras._

Kisame: Eu digo, Itachi-san! Y0Y -chorando no chão e mordendo um lenço-

Kasaki: Controle-se rapaz x.x

Itachi: _Mas meus sonhos/ Não são tão vazios/ Como me consciência parece ser/ Eu passo horas sozinho/ Meu amor é vingança/ Que nunca se liberta... _-olha pra o pessoal embaixo do palco com um brilho nos olhos azuis (?) e cara triste- _Ninguém sabe como é/ Ser o bandido/ Ser o homem triste/ Por trás dos olhos azuis..._

Todos: -aplaudem-

Kisame: Ele é tão demaaaaaiiiiisssss! \T0T/ -corre pro palco e agarra Itachi-

Itachi: Kisame... Você está... Me esmagando! X/.\x

Kisame: -solta ele- Desculpe Itachi-san, você está bem? ç.ç

Doidara, Kaká e Heylin: Moeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee #¬#

Kasaki: -puxa Kisame pela orelha- Eu não criei um shinobi nível S, Akatsuki e com músculos invejáveis, pra ele ficar se derretendo por um molequezinho que se acha o foda u.u

Kisame: Mamãe, me larga! \Ç0Ç/ -sendo puxado-

Pein: Muito bem, agora é minha vez e de minha mamy! ;D

Pámela: Isso mesmo! ;D

Pein: -pula no palco e de alguma forma aparece vestindo uma jaqueta de couro negra, regata branca, calça preta, óculos escuros e cabelo penteado ao estilo anos sessenta-

Pámela: -vestindo um vestido florido e com uma faixa na cabeça, com um laço de lado- Sinto como se estivesse voltado aos tempos de discoteca \o\

Kaoru: Momento flash back, que ótimo ¬¬

Pámela: Calada ¬¬

Zetsu: Vai logo com isso!

-começa um toque de época-

Pein: -pega o microfone e faz o pacinho estalando os dedos- _Ah!_ _Meu carro é vermelho/ Não uso espelho pra me pentear.../_ -passa a mão nos cabelos-_ Botinha sem meia/ E só na areia eu sei trabalhar/ _-dancinha esquisita de discoteca-_ Cabelo na testa sou o dono da festa/ Pertenço aos dez mais/ Se você quiser experimentar/ Sei que vai gostar/ Quando apareço o comentário é geral/ Ele é o bom, é o bom, é bom demais/ Ter muitas garotas para mim é normal/ Eu sou o bom entre os dez mais._

Pámela: _Ele é o bom, é o bom é o bom é o bom/ Ele é o bom, é o bom é o bom é o bom..._

Deidara: Que canção mais pretensiosa, un ¬.\)

Sasori: Você sabe o significado dessa palavra? O.o

Deidara: Não, mas soa bem, un 8D

Sasori: ¬¬

Pein: -joga a jaqueta pro lado- _Ah!_ _Meu carro é vermelho/ Não uso espelho pra me pentear.../_ -penteia os cabelos com um pente-_ Botinha sem meia/ E só na areia eu sei trabalhar/ _-faz a dancinha esquisita-_ Cabelo na testa sou o dono da festa/ Pertenço aos dez mais/ Se você quiser experimentar/ Sei que vai gostar/ Quando apareço o comentário é geral._

Pámela: _Ele é o bom, é o bom, é bom demais._

Pein e Pámela: _Ele é o bom, é o bom, é o bom é o bom/ Ele é o bom é o bom é o bom é o bom._

Konan: Tá bom, todo mundo entendeu, tu é o bom! Ò.ó'

Pein: Isso mesmo ;D

Todos: ¬¬

Kaoru: Vamos lá querida, vamos mostrar a _essa_ coisa como é que se canta u.u -arrasta Konan pro palco-

Konan: -abre o sobretudo-

Akatsukis: Uhu! Tira, tira, tira! XD

Pein: TIREM OS ZÓIO! Ò:Ó

Konan: ¬¬ -com um vestido branco pode debaixo-

Akatsukis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh T.T

Pein: Maléficos! Ò0ó/

Konan: Vamos logo acabar com isso. -pega o microfone-

-apaga as luzes e cai uma luz branca em cima de Konan, vem um toquezinho super entediante-

Konan: _Resolvi pedir a Deus pra que eu possa te guardar/ Ser teu anjo protetor te velar e te cuidar/ Quando eu precisei pôs tua vida em mim/ Deus permita-me ser teu anjo aqui._ -sem a mínima vontade de cantar- u.u

Pein: Essa é minha anjinha, morram de inveja! Ò:ó/

Akatsukis: ¬¬

Konan: _Eu pedi pra Deus gravar o teu nome em minha mão/ Deus foi muito mais além te gravou em meu coração/ Já não posso mais esquecer de ti/ Tua vida Deus transplantou em mim._ -põe a mão no peito- u.u

Kaoru: Que animo... ¬¬ -pega o microfone- _Há um anjo aqui que intercede por ti..._

Konan: _Trago um pedaço do céu num olhar pra te dar_.

Kaoru: _Há um anjo aqui bem pertinho de ti..._

Konan: _Basta acreditar sou teu anjo aqui. _

Pein: Minha anjinha kawaii! \T:T/ -pula no palco e agarra Konan-

Konan: Ou, me larga! ¬¬ -se solta-

Pein: Mas você cantou pra mim! °O°-emo.cionado-

Konan: Quem disse? O.ô

Pein: -vai pro cantinho emo que era exclusividade do Itachi e rouba a nuvem relampejante dele- Ela não me ama! Y:Y

Pámela: Eu disse pra você procurar melhor, mas você não me ouviu u.u

Zetsu: Kisame poderia fazer o FAVOR de ir logo? ¬.¬ -cansado de ver discussões-

Kisame: Táááááá legal! n.n -vai pro palco-

Kasaki: -sentada no sofá- u.u

Saide: Não vai cantar com ele? ô.ô

Kasaki: Nem pensar que eu canto a porcaria da música que ele escolheu ¬¬

Kisame: Eu canto sozinho então, não tem problema u.û -dá de ombros-

-novamente a luz apaga e um jogo de luz começa a dançar em cima deles, com um toquezinho super pra cima-

Kisame: -com um microfone de ouvido (seja lá qual for o nome disso), sentado no chão- _Hey, escute aqui uma história/ Sobre um carinha que vive em um mundo azul/ E todo dia e toda à noite e tudo que ele vê/ É só o azul como ele por dentro e por fora... _-levanta e abre a capa ao som que ficava mais animado-

Konan: Tira a camisa, tira a camisa... \XD/ -cantando-

Pein: Konanzinha! ò:Ó/

Autora que surgiu não sei de onde: Tira a camisa, tira a camisa \o\ -cantando junto- Gostoso, uhu! \x3/

Todos: O.o

Kisame: o.o -continua cantando- _Azul é a casa dele com uma janelinha azul/ E um corvete azul/ E tudo é azul pra ele e ele mesmo/ E todo mundo em volta/ Porque ele não tinha ninguém pra escutar... _-pausa dramática- _I'm Blue... Dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai... I'm Blue. _-dançando e rebolando-

Autora: -gritando como uma Kisamete (existe isso? xD)- TIRA TUDO, GOSTOSO! \#¬#/

Kisame: -levanta a camisa- ;D

Autora: -desmaia com hemorragia nasal- #O#

Kisame: -se achando- _Eu tenho uma casa azul com uma janela azul/ Azul é a cor de tudo o que eu visto/ Azul são as ruas e as árvores são também/ Eu tenho uma namorada e ela é tão azul..._

Kasaki: MENTIRA! VOCÊ É ENCALHADO! XD

Autora: Eu "desencalho" ele e me pinto de azul também ;D

Kisame: ¬¬_ Azul são as pessoas aqui que caminham em volta/ Azul como o meu corvete, é por dentro e por fora/ Azul são as palavras que eu falo e o que eu penso/ Azul são os sentimentos que vivem aqui dentro. _;D -pisca pra Itachi e continua dançando-

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Kisame: _I'm Blue... Dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai/ I'm Blue... Dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai, dadabee dadadai.../ _-faz uma pausa e volta a sentar no chão- _Por dentro e por fora/ Azul a casa dele/ Com uma janelinha azul/ E um corvete azul/ E tudo é azul para ele/ E ele mesmo, e todo mundo em volta/ Porque ele não tinha ninguém para escutar... I'm Blue..._

(não tô mais a fim de escrever esse treco chato x.x)

Todos: -aplaudem-

Autora: UHU! x3 -desaparece de novo-

Zetsu: De onde aquela louca surgiu? o-**o**

Deidara: Ela sempre aparece do nada e some do nada, un ¬.\)

Doidara: É a magia das fanfics, an ;D

Kaká: Nossa vez \o\ -puxa o Kakuzu pra cima do palco-

Heylin: Arrasa! /o/

Kaká: Solta o som! ;D

-começa a música-

Kakuzu: _Dinheiro/ É o que me faz feliz/ Com ele eu posso ter tudo que eu sempre quis/ Riqueza, poder, status e fama._

Kaká: _Grana _\o\

Kakuzu: _Com ele eu levo a mulher que eu quiser pra cama _;D

Pein: O Hidan está incluído? XD

Hidan: -voadora no Pein- Calado! Ò.ó/

Kaká: _O mundo seria mais justo/ Se ele não existisse._

Kakuzu: _Mas já que ele existe/ Eu quero encher o meu baú..._

Kaká e Kakuzu: _Com muitas moedas de ouro/ Com mil tesouros/ Porque eu gosto muito de.../ Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro..._

Zetsu: Essa música é perfeita pro Kakuzu... **Concordo plenamente.**

Deidara: Essa canção também é muito pretensiosa, un u.\)

Sasori: Você sequer sabe o que essa palavra significa, energúmeno ¬¬

Deidara: E daí? É legal dizer... Pretensioso-danna :B

Sasori: Do que você me chamou? Ò.Ó -parte pra cima-

Kakuzu: _Que me faz feliz/ Com ele posso ter tudo que eu sempre quis/ Riqueza, poder, status e fama._

Kaká: _Grana_! ;D

Kakuzu: _Com ele eu levo a mulher que eu quiser pra cama_ o/

Pein: E o Hidan XD

Hidan: Ora seu... Ò.ó/ -esmurrando o Pein-

Kakuzu: Até o chefe foi contagiado pelo yaoi, daqui a pouco tá correndo atrás do Orochimaru ou do Madara ¬¬

Tobi: De mim não o.x -se esconde atrás da mãe-

Pein: NUNCA! Ò:Ó

Kisame: Eu não duvido nada, hein chefe ;x

Itachi: Do jeito que tá tudo virando viado nesse anime u/.\u

Deidara: Até o Itachi, un... \n.\)

Itachi: Calada, Barbie My Little Pônei ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Eu NÃO sou uma Barbie, un! Só porque eu sou loiro?! Y0\)

Kisame: Você não quis dizer "loirA"? ;D

Deidara: Kisame, eu vou te explodir! \Òo\)/ -fazendo bombinhas-

Kisame: Que meda, ela ficou bravinha XD

Deidara: -parte pra cima de Kisame-

Heylin: Vamos lá meu nego, é nossa vez n.n -puxa o braço dele-

Hidan: Certo, mama ;D -subindo no palco-

-luzes apagam e começa o pancadão-

Konan: Eu mereço essa decadência shinobi ¬.¬

Hidan: _Eu comprei uma casinha/ Eu um lugar muito maneiro/ É uma ruazinha do ladinho de um puteiro/ Minha mulher agora me vigia o dia inteiro/ E se eu boto o pé pra fora ela cai no desespero/ Pergunta assim ó:_

Heylin: _Amor vai onde?_ ;D

Hidan: _Eu vô na padaria comprar pão com o padeiro._

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro. _Ò.ó/

Todos: \O.o''

Hidan: _Amor eu vô no banco pra poder tirar dinheiro._

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro _u.u

Deidara: Isso é pretensioso, danna, un? o-\)

Sasori: Não Deidara... É só idiota mesmo o.o

Hidan: _Eu vô lá no salão pra poder cortar o cabelo._

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro _o.ó

Hidan: _Eu vô no alfaiate, vou passar no sapateiro._

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! \_Ò.Ó/

Hidan: _Então eu vô, eu vô usar terno agora eu vô/ Então eu vô, eu vô usar terno agora eu vô, mais.../ Deixa eu mandar meu papo, escuta o que eu vou dizer/ Essa aí já faz sucesso, tu é braço e é guerreiro/ Tu não vai na padaria, vai invadir o puteiro./ Eu vô na padaria comprar pão com o padeiro._

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro!_

Hidan: _Amor eu vô no banco pra poder tirar dinheiro _°-°

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! _ò.Ó

Hidan: _Eu vô lá no salão pra poder cortar o cabelo_ ;D

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! _U3U

Hidan: _Eu vô no alfaiate, vou passar no sapateiro_ .-.

Heylin: _Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! _Ò.o/

Todos: O.O'

Deidara: Acabou, un? o-\)

Hidan: Cabô ;D

Pein: Essa música existe? ¬:¬

Heylin: Pergunta pra autora u.û

Pein: Hey maluca, essa música existe? -olhando pra tela do pc-

(eu não faço idéia Pein-kun XD Pesquisei "puteiro" no cifras quando tava procurando as músicas e apareceu essa, eu raxei de rir e tive que pôr n.nb)

Pein: Santa ignorância... ¬:¬

Saide: Nossa vez, moreco! \o\ -puxa Sasori pro palco-

Sasori: Qual música você escolheu, mãezinha? n.n

Saide: Não se preocupe, você conhece ;D -liga o som-

-começa um toquezinho à lá Disney-

Sasori: O.O

Akatsukis: HUAHuHAuhAUhUAHAuHAu XD

Doidara: Que gracinha, ele vai cantar Pinocchio, an n.n

Sasori: Não vou mesmo! Ò.ó

Saide: Por favor .-.

Sasori: Ah, tá legal ¬¬

Saide: Weee \o\ -coloca a música do começo- E dança, moreno \#.#/

Sasori: Que humilhante... ¬¬ -começa a cantar:- _IÂ've got no strings/ To hod me down!_ –dancinha de andar sem sair do lugar, igualzinho no filme-

Akatsukis: XD

Kisame: -filmando- XD

Sasori: _To make me friet/ Or make me frown/ I had strings! _-pacinho de sapateado- _But now IÂ'm free/ There are no strings on me! _-coloca as mãos no peito e dobra os joelhos, abaixando a cabeça-

Deidara: Danna kawaii, kawaiiiiii \#.\)/

Sasori: ¬¬ _Hi o the merio/ IÂ'm as happy as can be/ I want the world to know/ Nothing ever worries me/ IÂ've got no strings so I have fun. _-andando de um lado pro outro à lá menino de madeira- _IÂ'm not tied up to anyone_/ _How I love my liberty.../ There are no strings on me! _-pulinho de menino feliz-

Todos: -apladem- XDDDDDD

Sasori: ¬¬ -desce do palco-

Saide: Kawaii! #.# -aperta as bochechas de Sasori-

Doidara: Vamos lá anjinho, an ;x -puxa Deidara pelos cabelos-

Deidara: Mãe, eu sei andar, un T.\) -sobe no palco-

Doidara: Então, solta o som ;x

-começa o toquezinho que todo mundo conhece-

Deidara: BARBIE?! O.\)

Doidara: _Oi Barbie_ xD

Deidara: Mamãe, você só vive pra me ferrar, não é, un? Y.\) _Oi Ken!_

Todos: OMG XD

Doidara: _Quer ir dar uma volta? _;D

Deidara: _Claro Ken._

Doidara: _Pule!_

Deidara: _Eu sou uma garota Barbie/ Vivo no mundo Barbie/ A vida no plástico, é fantástica!/ Você pode escovar meus cabelos/ Me despir em qualquer lugar/ Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação. _T.\)

Hidan: Posso te despir no quarto, amore? XD

Deidara: Ò.\)

Doidara: _Vamos Barbie, vamos pra festa_ ;x

Deidara: _Eu sou uma loira assanhada/ Num mundo de fantasia/ Me vista, bem apertado/ Eu sou sua bonequinha._

Kisame: Ui, ela é uma bonequinha assanhada XD

Doidara: _Você é minha boneca, rock'n'roll/ Sinta o glamour vestida em cor de rosa _XD

Deidara: _Você pode me tocar, pode brincar/ Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu" _i.\)

Pein: Ih, nós podemos tocar pessoal XD

Akatsukis: Weeeeeeeeeeeee \XD/

Sasori: Eu sou sempre seu XD

Todos: o.o -olham pra ele-

Sasori: Eu não posso zoar também? .-.

Todos: NÃO o.o

Sasori: -deprime no canto-

Deidara: _Me faça caminhar, me faça falar/ Faça o que bem entender/ Posso ser como uma estrela/ Posso ficar de joelhos e implorar/ Venha suba, amiga danadinha/ Vamos repetir outra vez/ Vamos para a cidade, curtir, vamos para a festa._

Kakuzu: Fica de joelhos que a gente repete, meu bem! XD

Deidara: Humilhante! T.\) _Você pode me tocar, pode brincar/ Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu"/ Você pode me tocar, pode brincar/ Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu"._

Akatsukis: -em coro:- Eu sou sempre seu! \o/

Konan: Oh my God, essa entra pra história de humilhações Akatsukis x.X -filmando-

Deidara: _Oh, estou me divertindo tanto..._

Doidara: _Bem Barbie, estamos apenas começando _;D

Deidara: _Oh, eu te amo Ken!_

Akatsukis: De novo! De novo! De novo! \o/

Deidara: NUNCA! Y0\)

**CONTINUED...!**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo terá o final do concurso de Karaokê e mais alguma coisa..._

* * *

Aconselho a vocês assistirem Akatsuki The Musical no youtube. É um grupo de cosplays da Akatsuki, provavelmente dos Estados Unidos, é de raxar de rir.

Desculpem pela demora... Eu travei em outra fic e prometi a mim mesma não continuar qualquer outra sem antes postar o capítulo daquela. Bom, pra quem não conhece as músicas pode ter ficado extremamente sem graça, e alguns ficaram mesmo x.x Fiz o que pude... Ah, a idéia veio quando eu lembrei do vídeo citado acima enquanto ouvia I'm Blue do Eiffel 65, imaginei o Kisame dançando isso e fazendo strip... #¬#

Ryuuku: Ela tem tara por personagens estranhos ¬¬

O Kisa-chan NÃO é estranho! Y.Y Ele é exótico! O.ó

Ryuuku: Tá, tá... Responda logo as reviews u.u

Okay ;3

* * *

_Respondendo reviews..._

_**loveDeidara:**__ Sim, o Tobi é fodaum! #.#V Madara-sama owna um owna geral e também vai ownar você ;D_

_Ryuuku: Ela não se cansa de dizer isso... ¬¬_

_Não mesmo xP Ih bem que eu queria por yaoi x.x Mas é melhor não arriscar XD Vamos deixar só com as insinuaçõezinhas gozadas de sempre :D O Tio Kaku É hilário °-°v Ele é froda ;D_

_**Chibi Haru-chan17: **__Não vale essa chantagem, todos os Akas são meus e eu posso fazer o que quiser com eles ;D O Ryuuku é leal a mim, ele não me trairia por uma cesta de maçãs, não é Ryuukuzinho? u3u_

_Ryuuku: -comendo maçãs no outro lado do quarto-_

_Y0Y Bom bom... E olhe de novo pro seu Deidara ;D_

_-vira uma tora de madeira-_

_MAWUAMWAUWMAUWAMWA 8D_

_**Yze-chan: **__Ele perdeu porque se acha demais :O Se fosse um pouquinho mais humilde o Sasukemo não teria ganhado ;x KakuHi owna! XD Sim sim, essas mamuxcas ainda vão aprontar um bocado... ;P Não deixe de deixar review \o\_

_**Neko Lela: **__Eu já te expliquei no MSN o motivo do Kage Bushin, tô com preguiça de escrever de novo ó.ov Eu não achei o cap. curto XD_

_Ryuuku: Com sua preguiça um página já é muito ;x_

_Esse ficou grandão, então cale a boca ¬¬ Lela, não deixe de deixar review ;D_

_**Rustsuny Ichigo: **__HUAhUHAu XD A moedinha nova do Kaku-chan se chama Adofreudo Hitlenberg ??;D E não esqueça da minha review de novo ó.o9_

_**Kakashi-senpai: **__Você também não resistiria a um strip do ItachUKE ;D -zoa- Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo XD Review? ó.ò_

_**kunai-chan e anna dango: **__Não invoca o emo! Y0Y Isso mesmo, não bata no Pein-kun u.u E obrigada por me fazer imaginar essa cena horripilante, agora vou ter pesadelos ó.o9 XD_

_**reneev: **__Você tá a cada dia mais desanimada, daqui a pouco não consegue nem levantar a bunda gorda da cadeira do pc :O E eu também te lovu ;D_

_**Uchihinha Chibi: **__As interrogações perderam de lavada! .-. E não foi roubo, eu odeio ambos e sou imparcial XP Ou o Tio Kishi também estaria roubando..._

_-silêncio-_

_Ryuuku: ..._

_Tá, ele rouba, mas eu não ¬¬ E não deixe de deixar review ;D_

_**Angel of the sand: **__Que bom que gostou XP Ah, diga a sua mãe que é apenas uma doida psicótica que escreve fics para tentar dominar o mundo! ;D_

_Ryuuku: Ela pirou de vez ¬¬ -vai embora-_

_Hey, volta aqui! Y.Y -sai correndo atrás dele-_

_**Anna Shizukami: **__"I" de Inteligente e Incrivelmente Sexy ;D E o strip do Itachi é exclusivo para o Kisa-chan XD Só para yaois :) Eu não tenho um unicórnio, como vou tirá-lo da chuva?! Y.Y_

_Ryuuku: BAKA! É uma metáfora adaptada de forma idiota para que idiotas como você entendam ¬¬_

_¬¬'' -pega uma faca-_

_**'Amai Misa-chan: **__Eu sou uma doida viciada em Death Note XDD L-kun e Ryuukuzinho são os mais fodas °¬°_

_Ryuuku: Eu faço o que posso ;D_

_Bom bom, não deixe de acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews! XD_

_**juliana Schneider Glasser: **__Pode ter certeza que o meu é verdadeiro, pois eu o testei na Dercy Gonçalves e ela foi pro beleléu ;D_

_Ryuuku: Verdade, a Rainha Shinigami se foi ;T_

_E o L apareceu porque... eu quis o.o Não era pra ter lógica XP_

_**Akihi Yuuya: **__TE LOVU! s2_

_**Watermellon Lala-Sama: **__Estou arrasando na feira ;D Uchihacest?! NUNCA! Ò.Ó Diga NÃO a Uchihacest e Death Note Yaoi! Diga NÃO a esses malditos casais idiotas, feios e sem sal! Ò.Ó/_

_Ryuuku: APOIADA! \o/ -balançando uma bandeira com a frase: "diga NÃO ao Uchihacest e ao DN yaoi"-_

_**Nina-osp: **__HUAhUH xD Eu fazia muitas fics assim, mas é chato pra quem não conhece os animes XP É melhor seguir assim mesmo '-' Mas a idéia é ótima XD_

_**Uchiha Sak-chan: **__Eu não sei como ou porquê, mas eu AMO escrever lutas o.o' Enquanto a maioria detesta, eu adoro XD Coisa estranha, não? x.x Mas tá aí um capítulo só comédia ;D E o Kisa-chan é pervo .-._

_**Misa-sempai: **__Que bom que gostou :D E não precisa de campanha não, tá aí o capítulo XP_


	8. Chapter 8

**Um viva aos Mamonas Assassinas! Porque é tudo um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito complexo à teoria da relatividade.**

**

* * *

**Músicas usadas:

_Uma Arlinda Mulher_ – Mamonas Assassinas

_Eu quero plantar uma árvore_ – 15 Minutos

_Maconha_ – Mr Catra

PS: Os mamonas não morreram, é tudo coisa que colocam em suas cabeças... Eles estão no Acre tomando chá de coca-cola com a Shinigami Dercy e o Elvis \n.n/

**-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-**

**Capítulo VIII – **Karaokê part. 2

Vamos ao Shopping.

Tobi: É a vez do Tobi ;3

Taty: Vamos lá Tobi \o\

-pulam no palco-

Tobi: -aparece vestindo uma roupinha de coelho-

Pein: Isso me soa meio familiar... ¬:¬

Deidara: -no cantinho emo do Itachi, traumatizado- Ç.\)

Doidara: MAWAWAMWAUWAUWAMW XD -feliz da vida-

Konan: Vamos logo ouvir o Tobi e a Taty que depois é o Zetsu e podemos voltar a nossas vidinhas "normais"... u.u

-começa o toquezinho-

Tobi: -dancinha de mexer os pezinhos estilo o Dinho-

Taty: -do lado só olhando, começa:- _Te encontrei..._

Tobi: _Toda remelenta e estronchada num bar_/ _Entregue às bebida._

Taty: _Te cortei..._

Tobi: _Os cabelos do suvaco/ te chamei de querida._

Taty: _Te ensinei..._

Tobi: _Todos os auto-reverse da vida/ E o movimento de translação que faz a Terra girar_

Taty: _Te falei..._

Tobi: _Que era importante competir/ Mas te mato de pancada se você não ganhar!_

Todos: O.O

Taty: _Você foi..._

Tobi: _Agora a coisa mais importante/ que já me aconteceu neste momento/ Em toda a minha vida/ Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito/ Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade/ Num momento crucial/ Um sábio soube saber que o sabiá sabia assobiar/ E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos/ Bom amafagafigador será..._

Taty: _Te falei..._

Tobi: _Que o pediatra é o doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé/ O 'zoísta' cuida dos zóios _-aponta as partes do corpo-

Taty: _E o oculista..._

Tobi: _Deus me livre, nunca vão mexer no meu!_ -põe a mão atrás-

Todos: LOL XDDD

Tobi: _Pois pra mim/ Você é uma besta mitológica/ com cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa/ Eu disse isso/ Pra rimar com a soma dos quadrados dos catetos/ Que é igual à porra da hipotenusa._

Taty: _Você foi..._

Tobi:_ Agora a coisa mais importante/ que já me aconteceu neste momento/ Em toda a minha vida/ Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito/ Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade/ Num momento crucial/ Um sábio soube saber que o sabiá sabia assobiar/ E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos/ Bom amafagafigador será..._ -contando os dedos-

Taty: _Eu fundei..._

Tobi: _A Associação Internacional/ de Proteção às Borboletas do Afeganistão..._

Deidara: BORBOLETAS! \#O\)/

Tobi e Taty: Er... o.x o.o

Taty: _Te proveiii_ xD

Tobi: ..._por B mais C/ Que as meninas dos teus zóio/ não tem menstruação_ x.x _Dar um prato de trigo pra dois tigres/ E ver os bichos brigando é legal que só._

Taty: _Miauuu..._

Tobi: _Pois nos 'tira e põe, deixa ficar' da vida/ Serei sempre seu escravo-de-Jó_ \õ/

Taty: _Vamo para o fim!_

Tobi: _Logo agora que você estava quase/ entendendo o que eu estou falando..._

Taty: _Falando..._

Tobi_: A canção está acabando e o Creuzebeck/ está abaixando ali o volume_

Taty: _Volume..._

Tobi: _E você não entende nada mesmo porque quando/ você estiver em sua casa nesse/ momento a música vai tá baixinha..._

Taty: _Baixinha..._

Tobi: _E você não vai entender nada mesmo/ porque não sei por que eu tô falando/ esse monte de besteira aqui já que estou..._

Taty: _Porra! Vamo parar com esse papo chato/ rapaz!_

Tobi_: Vamo lá!/ Eu já não estou agüentando mais/ está doendo minha garganta/ Eu tenho que fazer ali um gargarejo com vinagre/ soltei um peido aqui dentro_

Taty: _Caralho! x.x_

Tobi: _Está fedido o ambiente, meus dedos estão dormentes..._

Taty: _Pelo amor de Deus, parem com essa porra! _Ò.Ó -música pára-

Todos: o.o

Kakuzu: Tudo bem... O que foi isso? o.o

Tobi: Mamonas Assassinas \õ\

Autora: WÊÊÊÊÊÊ! °O° -some-

Konan: Okay... Isso foi... Estranho ¬.¬

Todos: Uhum o.o

Pein: Tua vez Zetsu.

Zetsu e Samanta: -sobem no palco-

Samanta: Isso vai ser um saco u.u

Zetsu: Concordo -pega o microfone- Vamos logo com isso que acaba mais rápido...

Samanta: Liga essa porcaria.

-começa um toquezinho-

Zetsu: _Eu quero plantar uma árvore/ Eu vou replantar essa floresta/ Eu vou semear as sementes/ Eu vou replantar os seus dentes_ -lendo no papelzinho-

Samanta: -toma o papel das mãos dele-_ Kiabbo, rabo, rabo, nabo/ Nabo, legume, legume, chorume/ Chorume, lixo, lixo, bicho/ Bicho, não falar/ Falar, ar/ Kiabbo ar, Kiabbo ar  
Saiu do ar, Kiabbo ar/ Saiu do ar, Kiabbo_ O.ô

Hidan: Que porcaria foi essa? x.x

Zetsu: É uma ótima pergunta ¬.¬

Autora: Não me pergunte, eu achei engraçada e pus o.o

Samanta: Não foi engraçada ¬¬

Autora: Sorry .-. Então vocês vão cantar outra que eu achei XD

Zetsu e Samanta: NÃO O.O

-música começa-

Autora: -some-

Zetsu e Samanta: Que droga ¬¬

Kisame: Vamos ver se essa é melhorzinha u.u

Zetsu: -pega o papel- _Quem gosta de fazer fumaçaaa..._

Samanta: -olhando pelo mesmo papel- _Ô ô ô... cadê o isquero..isqueiro.../ Ô ô ô... cadê cadê cadê cadê..._

Zetsu: _Que doidera me deu a louca/ vou abrir a boca e falar do preconceito/ dessa sociedade escrota/ penso em tudo o que faço/ e tudo o que faço me orgulho/ confesso pra você eu gosto muito/ se tu não gosta tudo bem é direito seu/ não vem discriminar o direito de fumar que é meu... _O.O

Kakuzu: Que porcaria é essa? O.O

Samanta: Continua Zetsu, que assim nós saímos logo daqui x.x

Zetsu: Okay..._ Fumo, fumo mesmo assumo pra você/ existe há milênios nunca fez ninguém morrer/ como pode fazer mal? me deixa feliz/ se eu experimentei foi porque eu sempre quis/ se eu sou assim não depende disso/ se tô assim eu tô de bem comigo/ se você não tá vamos experimentar/ não é com a planta que você vai solucionar/ os seus problemas, melhorar o seu astral/ pense nisso brother caia na real/ não beba wisk, beba nescal/ não fume cigarro a maconha é um real._

Shino: Comigo é setenta e cinco centavos u.u -tirando uns pacotinhos do bolso-

Pein: FORA DAQUI O:O

Shino: Pow mano, não sabia que era teu ponto, foi mau u.u

Pein: FORA! O:O

Shino: Tô indo, não estressa u.û -bate na parede- Puta que pariu, quem colocou essa parede aqui ò.ó -bate no Kakuzu- Ah, foi mau moça, não te vi.

Kakuzu: MOÇA?! Ò.Ó -pega pela gola-

Shino: Oia querida, você não vai gostar de me beijar n.n

Kakuzu: -abre a porta e joga ele fora- SOME MACONHEIRO! Ò.Ó

Shino: Maconheiro não! Ò.ó/ Oia o respeito, é traficando, mina gostosa.

Kakuzu: -bate a porta-

Todos: o.o

Hidan: Ele confundir o Deidara eu ainda não digo nada, mas... O Kakuzu?! XD

Kakuzu: Ele estava drogado, só pode è.e -cruza os braços-

Konan: Continua Samanta ¬¬

Samanta: Tenho mesmo? .-.

Zetsu: Vai logo ¬¬

Samanta: _Ô ô ô...cadê o isquero..isqueiro...? demoro formaar/ ô ô ô cadê o isqueiro?? demoro formar.../ ô ô ô cadê o isqueiro?? demoro formar.../ o bonde é sinistro a erva é sem vergonha._

Zetsu: _Eu sou o Mr. Catra e gosto muito de maconha_ u.**u**

Sasori: Acabou, finalmente \n.n/

Saide: O que acham de irmos ao shopping agora? ;D

Pámela: Tô dentro! \#.#/

Kakuzu: NÃO O.O

Kaká: -some e reaparece já pronta- O que estamos esperando? ;D

Kaoru: Shopping! \õ\

Pein: É, pelo visto não realizaremos nossas tarefas hoje u:u -pegando as chaves da van-

Chegando ao shopping...

Kaká: QUE SAPATOS LINDOS! EU QUERO! °O° -corre pra vitrine-

Kakuzu: Tô duro u3u

Kaká: Eu sei que tem alguma coisa aí u.u -põe a mão no bolso dele, mas a mão sai do outro lado- o.o

Kakuzu: No money ;x

Kaká: ONDE ESTÁ O DINHEIRO?! ÒwÓ -espumando pela boca-

Todos: O.O' -afastam-

Kaoru: Konanzinha querida, vamos fazer umas comprinhas, só nós duas ;3

Konan: É, pode cê u.u

Pein: Eu vou com vocês... -segue-

Pámela: Que saco u.u -indo junto-

Sasori: Loja de marionetes \õ\

Saide: Vamos lá #.# -sai atrás dele-

Deidara: Esperem por mim \Ç.\)/ -sai correndo atrás deles-

Doidara: Hey, não me deixe sozinha aqui, an Ò0ó9

Zetsu: Pessoal estressado... **Pode crê** -senta em um banco-

Samanta: Pode levantar daí, você vai pagar minhas comprinhas u3u -pega pelo braço e sai arrastando pelo shopping-

Zetsu: Adeus salário... Y.**Y**

Taty: Quer ir à loja de brinquedos?

Tobi: Tobi quer, Tobi quer \õ\

Taty e Tobi: -vão-

Heylin: E então nego, pra onde quer ir?

Hidan: Tanto faz u.u

Kakuzu: Por que não ficamos aqui olhando o pessoal? #.# -esperançoso-

Kaká: Não mesmo o.ó

Kakuzu: Ahhh .-.

Kisame: Itachi-san, quer ir aonde? n.n

Itachi: A loja de animais e/.\e

Kasaki: Vamos lá então.

Kisame: -guiando Itachi pelo braço- \õ\

Em uma loja de roupas...

Pein: -segurando uma montanha de sacolas- ç:ç

Kaoru: Que blusa linha! #.# -puxa, mas a blusa não vem- Ué? o.ó

Pámela: Solta essa blusa, ela é minha! Ò.o -puxando-

Kaoru: Ah, mas não é mesmo ò.ó -puxa mais forte-

Pámela: -puxando- Larga! Ò.Ó

Kaoru: -puxando com as duas mãos- Larga você!

Pámela: Eu vi primeiro! Ò0ó -puxando a blusa-

CHASH! (?)

Kaoru e Pámela: o-o -cada uma com um pedaço da blusa-

Vendedora: -batendo o pezinho- Quem vai pagar? è.é

Kaoru e Pámela: -olham pra Pein-

Pein: Affe Ç:Ç -entrega o cartão-

Konan: -chegando com algumas roupas- O que está acontecendo aqui? u.u

Pein: Essas monstras vão me levar à falência, Konanzinha! Faça alguma coisa Ç0Ç

Konan: Você quis acompanhar, agora agüenta xD

Pein: -cantinho emo da loja-

Kaoru e Pámela: Ò.Ó -se encarando-

Na loja de marionetes (nunca vi uma dessas)...

Sasori: Amadores... Olha só pra essa porcaria! -olhando uma das marionetes-

Vendedor: -quase cochilando no balcão- Vai levar algo?

Deidara: -coloca um pacote de tachinhas em cima do balcão- Vou levar isso, un n.\)

Doidara: O que você vai fazer com tachinhas meu anjo, an? o-o

Deidara: Nada demais mamãe, nada demais... ;x

Saide: -coloca algumas peças em cima do balcão- E eu vou levar isso aqui n.n

Sasori: Essas porcarias não são marionetes, são brinquedos! ò.O

Vendedor: Jura?! Nossa, por que ninguém nunca me disse isso antes? ¬¬ -tedioso-

Sasori: -tira o sobretudo- _Isso_ é uma marionete! \Ò.Ó/

Vendedor: Dá pra tirar esse maluco da minha loja? u.u -nem aí-

Deidara: Vamos embora danna, un... ñ.\) -apanha o sobretudo e sai arrastando ele-

Sasori: Você não pode expulsar AKASUNA NO SASORI de uma loja de marionetes! Deveria sentir-se honrado em ter a mim em sua lojinha de brinquedos baratos e sem graça! EU SOU O SENHOR DAS MARIONETES! \Ò0Ó9

Doidara: Pirou de vez, an o.o

Saide: Er... Vamos embora? 'ñ.ñ'

Já na loja de cosméticos...

Vendedora¹: Essa máscara de cílios é ótima! Experimente ;D

Vendedora²: E essa sombra é a mais nova cor da Avon ;D (propaganda? o-o)

Vendedora³: Menina, você tem que comprar esse baton, realça a cor de seus olhos e deixa seus lábios mais carnudos ;D

(já notaram como vendedoras dessas lojas parecem urubus? ¬¬')

Samanta: Adorei meninas #.#

Zetsu: ¬¬ -sentado no canto-

Vendedora¹: O rosa fica melhor em você n.n

Vendedora³: Não não, o azul fica bem melhor.

Vendedora²: Por que não leva os dois? ;x

Samanta: Meus bebês, qual a cor acham melhor? n-n

Zetsu: Rosa... **Azul**.u.**u**

Samanta: Não poderiam concordar só uma vez? ¬¬

Zetsu: **O lado branco é idiota** ¬.**n** Como você é engraçado... **Valeu.**

Vendedoras: o.o -empacotando tudo-

Samanta: Espera, eu ainda não decidi :O

Vendedora³: É por conta da casa ñ.ñ -coloca a sacola na mão dela-

Vendedora²: -empurrando pra fora-

Vendedora¹: Adeuzinho \õ -joga o Zetsu pra fora-

Samanta: Seus idiotas, a culpa é de vocês! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Do que está reclamando? **Foi de graça!** ó.**ò**

Samanta: AHH! Ò.Ó -vai embora-

Zetsu: Esperaaaa \õ\ -sai atrás-

Enquanto isso no Pet Shop...

Itachi: -com uma mão dentro do cercadinho dos cachorros- Kawaiis n/.\n

Kisame: -sentado atrás, olhando- Muito kawaii... #.# -em outro planeta-

Kasaki: -dá um tapa nele-

Kisame: Ai i.i

Kasaki: ¬¬'

Kisame: -levanta- ¬¬ -vai até Itachi- Quer um pra você, Itachi-san? #0#

Kasaki: Aff! Eu não mereço isso ò.ó -vai olhar o aquário da loja-

Itachi: -pega um filhote caramelo, da raça que você vê guiando cego- Quero esse! °/.\°

Vendedor: Ótima escolha ;D -apanha uma coleira na prateleira atrás dele- O filhote é cento e cinqüenta, a coleira é três e a guia é cinco, na compra de tudo você ganha um pacote de ração que vai durar pelo mês inteiro.

Kisame: _"Que caro! Um peixinho é só cinco e o aquário três" _o.o -pega a carteira-

Itachi: #/.\# -com o cachorro no colo-

Kisame: -contando as notas- Ixi x.x

Itachi: Não tem dinheiro? ./.\. -devolvendo o cachorro-

Kisame: Aceitam cheque? .-.

Vendedor: Claro n.n

Itachi: Aêêêê \õ\ -pega o cachorro de volta-

Kisame: _"É bom que valha a pena eu gastar tudo isso com um filhote idiota"_ ¬¬

Kasaki: -chegando com uma cascavel no pescoço- Inclua minha cobrinha ;D

Kisame: MÃE, VOCÊ VAI COMPRAR UMA COBRA?! O.O

Kasaki: Vou u.u

Kisame: -olha pro vendedor-

Vendedor: _"Hoje é meu dia..." _#.#

Kisame: Tá parecendo o Orochimaru ¬¬ -assinando o cheque- É, agora eu estou oficialmente pobre ç.ç Adeus ingressos pro campeonato çOç

Vendedor: -pega o cheque- n.n -puxando- o.o -puxado com mais força- Ò.ó -toma dele-

Kisame: ç.ç

Itachi: -colocando a guia no cachorro- Vamos embora? n/.\n

Kisame: Obrigado, neh? ¬¬'

Itachi: Não amola, Kisame ¬/.\¬

Kisame: _"Aff, comprei um cachorro pra nada"_ i.i

Kasaki: Tenho uma cobra, tenho uma cobra, tenho uma cobra! #O#

Na loja de cds...

Hidan: -com fones no ouvido e olhando uma fila de cds- u.u

Vendedor: -parado atrás dele, de braços cruzados- u.u

Kaká: -pondo mais um cd na cestinha- #.#

Kakuzu: -ao lado dela- Ò.ó

Heylin: -do outro lado da loja-

-silêncio-

Kakuzu: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VAMOS EMBORA! ò.Ó

Hidan: -tira os fones- Larga de ser chato e deixa nóis comprar em paz ¬¬

Kakuzu: Mas quem vai pagar sou eu! Ç.Ç

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: Ç.Ç

Hidan: Continue reclamando ;D

Kakuzu: Vamos emboraaaaa! Já inventaram sites pra baixar músicas, sabiam? Y.Y

Kaká: Pronto, só esses n.n

Kakuzu: Só?! ò.Ó

Hidan: Vou levar esses aqui... -apanha dois cds e deixa os fones lá-

Kakuzu: -acende uma lâmpada na cabeça- Chega mais todo mundo!

Hidan, Kaká e Heylin: -aproximam-se-

Kakuzu: E a senhora já escolheu?

Heylin: Já o.O

Kakuzu: Me dá todos os cds aqui n.n -tomando os cds deles-

Hidan, Kaká e Heylin: ô.ô

Kakuzu: -andando até a entrada da loja, olhando pros lados-

Vendedores: -brisando- u.u

Hidan, Kaká e Heylin: ô.õ

Kakuzu: -sai correndo-

Hidan, Kaká e Heylin: O.O

Vendedores: PEGA LADRÃO! O.O

Hidan, Kaká e Heylin: O.O -se entreolham-

Enquanto isso na loja de brinquedos...

Tobi: -tentando forçar mais um brinquedo no carrinho cheio-

Taty: Não acha melhor pegar um outro carrinho? n.n

Tobi: Não! Ò.x Esse carinho está implicando com o Tobi, Tobi vai vencer ele! Ò0x/

Taty: Okay bebê o.o

Tobi: -enfiando o brinquedo no carrinho- Ò.X

Taty: o.o -olhando-

Tobi: Pronto! \n.x/

Taty: AÊ n.n Agora vamos passar isso que está quase na hora de ir embora.

Tobi: -sai empurrando o carrinho até o caixa-

Caixa: -passando os brinquedos- u.u -estoura uma bola de chiclete-

Tobi: Woooooooo, legal :O

Caixa: u.u -termina de passar os brinquedos- São trezentos e dez reais e trinta centavos.

Taty e Tobi: o-o

Caixa: Quer tirar alguma coisa? u.u

Tobi: ...

Taty: Eu acho melhor...

Tobi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! Ò.X

Atendente: x.x -cai-

Taty: O.O

Tobi: -coloca cem reais no caixa e apanha as sacolas- Vamos? n.x

Taty: Tudo bem, bebê O.O

Na praça de alimentação do shopping...

Pein: -equilibrando pilhas de sacolas-

Kaoru e Pámela: -se encarando com raios saindo dos olhos- ò.Ó

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: -joga as sacolas no chão- Ufa! x:x Agora é só esperar os outros... Ali vem Kisame, Kasaki-san e Itachi n:n Com uma cobra e um cachorro?! O:O

Itachi: Chegamos n/.\n -com o cachorrinho no colo-

Konan: Que kawaii #.# -faz carinho no cachorro- De quem é?

Itachi: É meu, o Kisame comprou u/3\u

Kisame: É, pra nada... .-. -deprimido-

Konan: Como se chama? n.n

Itachi: Não sei... Que tal... Shisui?

Kisame: E ele ainda põe o nome do amigo de infância! .-. -no cantinho emo da praça-

Konan: Não é um nome muito bonito pra cachorro u.u

Itachi: O que sugere? ¬/.\¬

Konan: Que tal "Kisa"? Já que o Kisame que te deu... \õ\

Itachi: Tá bem, vai ser Kisa u/.\u

Kisame: °o° -em choque-

Kasaki: Quando eu acho que não pode piorar... ¬¬

Orochimaru: Bela cobra... ;D

Kasaki: Obrigada n.n Hey, o que está fazendo aqui? o.o

Orochimaru: Isso é um shopping, querida ¬¬'

Kasaki: Ahh ¬¬

Tobi e Taty: -chegando com sacolas cheias de brinquedos- Chegamossss n.n

Pein: Isso deve ter custado bem caro o:o

Tobi: Nem custou ;x

Samanta: -chegando toda produzida- ;DD

Zetsu: -vindo atrás- u.**u**

Kisame: Tá bonitona n.n

Samanta: Obrigada ;D Descobri um método infalível pra conseguir coisas de graça ;x

Todos os outros: -bóiam-

Voz: ESPERA, ESPERA! Não faz isso não! ME LARGAAAAAAAA! Y.Y

Todos: -olham pro lado- o.o

Policiais: Fique quieto meliante! -arrastando o Kakuzu pelos braços-

Hidan: Vocês não podem levá-lo, ele tem problemas mentais, não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo... Larguem o Kakuzu! X.X -puxando a cintura do Kakuzu-

Voz²: Vocês não podem me prender! Não sabem com quem estão se metendo! Ò.Ó

Todos: -olham pro outro lado- o.o'''

Sasori: Eu sou o mestre das marionetes Akasuna no Sasori e vou transformar todos vocês em marionetes se não me largarem imediatamente! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Larguem o dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, un! Ço\) -agarrado à perna de Sasori-

Saide: Policiais, não podem levar meu filho ç.ç

Doidara: Larguem o ruivinho ou vão sentir a irá de Doidara, a kunoichi dos explosivos! Ò.ó

Kaká: Kakuzuuuu, eu vou estar esperando na delegacia! Ç.Ç -acenando-

Heylin: Vamos te tirar da cadeia! -acenando-²

Hidan: -puxando Kakuzu- Larguem ele! Ò.Ó -sendo arrastado junto-

Deidara: Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ÇO\) -puxando a perna de Sasori-

Policiais: -levando os quatro-

Pein: Parece que vamos ter que ir à delegacia... No caminho contem o que houve ¬:¬

**-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-**

Yo minna-san n.n

Desculpem pela demora .-. Estava sem uma gota de criatividade e, como sempre, só continuo essa quando posto um capítulo da minha outra fanfic em andamento, para não deixar que atrase.

Ah, só haverá mais dois capítulos... acho xD

Ryuuku: Finalmente estamos chegando ao fim \õ\

Bom saber que gosta de estar aqui ¬¬

Ryuuku: Primeira e última vez que trabalho com você u.u

¬¬ -joga uma maçã-

Ryuuku: MAÇÃÃÃÃÃ! °O° -sai voando atrás-

Voltando... Só um anuncio: Entrem na minha comunidade no orkut \õ/ Podem achar o link clicando no meu perfil aqui do site ;D

Pra finalizar... Eu não responderei as reviews .-. Estou sem tempo x.x Prometo que no próximo eu respondo \õ

Deixem reviews e... Até a próxima n-n/


	9. Chapter 9

"**Tenho um cabelo camaleão. Nasci loira, fiquei castanha, após uma experiência má sucedida com papel crepom fiquei com as pontas avermelhadas, pintei de preto, dois dias depois ficou verde, e agora dizem que está acinzentado com as pontas verde e castanho s2 ~ I love my crazy hair"**

_Um relado real de Renata Isabel, vulgo, KelL-chan._

* * *

**Capítulo IX – **Enquanto isso no parque de diversões...

Pein: Finalmente em casa... n:n -joga as chaves na mesinha de centro- Agora vamos conversar sobre o que diabos aconteceu ¬:¬'

Kakuzu e Sasori: -sentam no sofá- ñ.ñ

Pein: Fazer baderna no shopping não é coisa de um Akatsuki! Ò:ó/

Kisame: Mas pelo menos eles foram liberados...

Pein: Depois que o cachorro do Itachi mordeu o delegado, o Deidara abriu um berreiro, a dona dos explosivos tocou fogo no cabelo de uma policial, a mamy e a mãe da Konan saíram bolando no chão, Hidan começou a gritar feito o louco que ele é, Kaká-san subiu na mesa e começou a dançar, Heylin-san fez uma macumba braba com a galinha assada que ia ser o almoço do delegado, e os outros ficavam dizendo coisas sem nexo no meio da baderna? u:u

Kisame: Er... Sim? n.n

Pein: ¬:¬'

Pámela: Mas isso já passou querido! :3

Kaká: Isso mesmo, já passou ñ.ñ

Samanta: Vamos ao parque agora! \õ\

Akatsukis: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! O-O

Em Konoha...

Tsunade: Agora eu ouvi O.O

Shizune: Eu avisei uù

No parque de diversões mais próximo...

Akatsukis: ¬¬'

Mães: *O*

Akatsukis: ¬¬'

Mães: *O*

Akatsukis: ¬¬'

Mães: *O*

Cachorro do Itachi: AU! n.n

Itachi: Kisa! */.\* -pega o cachorro- Ele sabe achar o dono */-\*v

Kasaki: A Snake também sabe ;D -com a cobra no pescoço-

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Deidara: DANNAAAAAA! QUERO IR NA RODA GIGANTE, UN! *O\)

Sasori: Vai, oras -.-

Deidara: Quero que venha comigo ç.\)

Sasori: Tá legal... ¬¬'

Doidara: Divirtam-se, an! ;3

Sasori e Deidara: Hai n.\) u.u -indo-

Doidara: Eles são umas gracinhas, an... n.n

Saide: Quer espionar? 8D

Doidara: Você é tão má! :O

Saide: ;D

Doidara: Gosto disso ;D Vamos lá! \õ\

Saide e Doidara: -saem correndo feito duas bakas yaoistas- 8DDDDDDDDDDDD

Kaká: Quero ir também .-.

Kakuzu: Vá, é de graça n.n

Kaká: ¬¬

Heylin: Espera muié, vamu vê se nossos negos não vão sair também ;x

Kaká: Tem razão! *-*

Hidan: Podemos ouvir vocês ó.ô

Kaká: Ó não, ele descobriu nosso plano T.T

Hidan: x.x -capota-

Pein: Idiotas... ¬:¬ Konanzinha, quer ir no túnel do amor? n:n

Konan: Claro Pein n.n Mas antes eu quero um algodão doce ;3

Pein: Tudo pra minha anjinha ;3

Kaoru: BAH! Sei. U.U

Pein: ¬:¬

Konan: Mãe, sossega u.u

Kaoru: Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada... Estou de olho em você! Òó -aponta o Pein-

Pein: o:o

Pámela: E eu em você! Ò.ó -aponta a Konan-

Konan: ¬¬'

Zetsu: **Fala sério, que idiotice **u.**u** Não podem ser amiguinhos? n.**n**

Pámela e Kaoru: NÃO! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: **.**-. Er... Mamãe?

Samanta: Quê? u.u

Zetsu: Vamos sair daqui? .i **Que saco...**

Samanta: Tá legal, vamos jogar alguma coisa u.ù

Zetsu e Samanta: -saem-

Taty: E nós? :3

Tobi: Vamos na montanha-ruça! *OX

Taty: Ótima idéia!! \õ\ /õ/

Tobi e Taty: -sem correndo- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kaká: Sobramos de novo... -.-

Heylin: Hey, vocês não querem ir... talvez na... casa mal assombrada? ;3

Kaká: -olha pra ela- ?.?

Heylin: -pisca- ;D

Kaká: AH! 8D

Kakuzu e Hidan: o-o ?

Kaká: Não querem? *-*

Kakuzu: Não, é caro û.u

Heylin: -tira uma nota de cinqüenta do bolso- Toma ¬¬

Kakuzu: NYA! *O* Agora eu vou ;3 Vamos mamãe!

Kaká: Mas era pra levar o Hidan Y.Y

Kakuzu: Que venha também ¬.¬'

Heylin e Kaká: NYAAAAAAAAAAA! \*O*/ ~

Hidan: ¬¬'

-saem-

Kisame: ...

Kasaki: ...

Itachi: n/.\n -brincando com o cachorrinho- O Kisa-chan é tããão kawaiii :33

Kisame: É? °O°

Itachi: Claro, olha só! -mostra o cachorrinho que pulava tentando pegar o graveto que Itachi segurava- Kawaii x33

Kisame: ¬¬'

Kasaki: Bem feito u.u

Kisame: Vamos dar uma volta e procurar um brinquedo...

Kasaki: Vamos n.n

Kisame: Não vem, Itachi-san? O.õ

Itachi: Ah, tá legal. -segue eles-

Enquanto isso, na roda gigante...

Saide: Lá estão eles! -aponta Sasori e Deidara, entrando no brinquedo-

Doidara: Vamos lá! -corre em direção a eles-

-a cabine de Deidara e Sasori sobe-

Cara do brinquedo: -abre a trava pra entrar um casal-

Doidara: -dá uma voadora neles- NÓS VAMOS AÍ, AN! ò.Ó

Casal: AHHHHHHHHH! X_X -cai fora do brinquedo-

Cara do brinquedo: o.o

Saide: -entra na cabine- Vamos logo!

Doidara: -entra-

Cara do brinquedo: -fecha a trava e a cabine sobe- o.o

Doidara: Droga, não dá pra ver direito. -tentando ver o que eles faziam-

Saide: -tira um binóculo do bolso- Não contavam com a minha astúcia ;D

Doidara: E aí, o que eles estão fazendo? *O*

Saide: Nada... Parece que estão conversando.

Na cabine de Sasori e Deidara...

Sasori: ¬¬'

Deidara: ...Então a pombinha explodiu e fim, un n.\) Gostou da história, danna?

Sasori: ¬¬'

Deidara: Danna? .-\)

Sasori: Você não se cala nunca? ú.u

Deidara: Só quando estou comendo n.\)

Sasori: ¬¬' -bate a testa no banco-

Deidara: Machucou? :O

Sasori: Infelizmente, não o necessário pra me fazer desmaiar...

Deidara: AÊ! O danna tá legal! \n.\)/ -abraça Sasori-

Na cabine das mães desnaturadas...

Doidara: Que anjinho safado eu fiz! *O* -vendo no binóculo-

Saide: Me deixa ver, me deixa ver! -tentando tomar o binóculo dela- Nya, que kawaii, eles estão abraçados x3

Na cabine dos artistas...

Sasori: Me larga, ô macho! Ò.ó -empurra Deidara-

Deidara: O danna não me ama, un! T.\)

Sasori: Finalmente você descobriu ¬¬

Deidara: Eu vou me matar! T___________\) -vai pra janelinha da cabine- Adeus, mundo crueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! -coloca um pé pra fora-

Sasori: O.O -puxa ele- Você tá maluco? Ò.Ó

Deidara: O danna se preocupa comigo! *O\) -pula em cima de Sasori e o derruba-

Voltando as mães...

Doidara: ELES ESTÃO NO CHÃO! NO CHÃO!!! OoO

Saide: -toma o binóculo dela- POR QUÊ ISSO NÃO VEIO COM RAIO-X? T.T Eles devem estar se pegando :O

Doidara: Com certeza D:

Na cabine dos meninos...

Sasori: -em cima de Deidara, o estrangulando- Nunca... Mais... Pule... EM MIM! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Arg... S-soco... Arg... RRO!... un... x.\) -ficando roxo-

Em frente à mansão mal assombrada...

Kakuzu: Nossa vez mamãe n.n -puxa ela pro carinho-

Kaká: Não tô a fim de ir... ;/

Kakuzu: Ótimo, sobra mais dinheiro pra mim \n.n/

Kaká: Não mesmo uù Você vai com ele! -empurra Hidan dentro do carinho-

Hidan: o.o'

Kakuzu: Tá legal... u_u -entra no carrinho-

-carinho entra no brinquedo-

Heylin: Agora somos nós \õ\ -pula no outro carinho-

Kaká: Uhu! *O*

-carinho das mães entra no brinquedo-

No escurinho da mansão... (?)

Hidan: -olhando as unhas- u.u

Kakuzu: -de braços cruzados- u.u

Bruxa: HAHAHAHAHAHA! -avança no lado de Hidan-

Hidan: -soca a bruxa- ¬¬'

-

Kaká: Isso não está funcionando! Ò.Ó

Heylin: Eu notei .-.

Kaká: Seu filho não tem medo dessas coisas! Ç.ç

Heylin: Mas é claro. Meu nego não é um tchola que sai por aí dando gritinhos histéricos uù

Kaká: Eu não disse que era ¬¬

Heylin: Mas insinuou u.u E além do mais, quem disse que ele é uke? Òó

Kaká: Olha o tamanho do Kakuzu... ¬¬'

Heylin: ...

Kaká: u.u

Heylin: Mas isso não quer dizer que meu nego é um uke histérico e chorão u.u

Kaká: Bem que eu prefiro os ukes mau-encarados ;3

Heylin: Idem! \õ\

Kakuzu e Hidan: -olhando pra elas, já fora do brinquedo- O.O'

Heylin e Kaká: -dentro do carinho sendo olhadas pelo pessoal do parque- o.o

Pessoal do parque: -voltam a andar normalmente- ñ.ñ

Kakuzu: Vocês não esquecem mesmo essa merda, não é? ¬¬

Heylin: Só queremos uma ceninha romântica! É pedir demais?! TOT

Kakuzu e Hidan: ¬¬''''

Enquanto isso, em uma das barraquinhas...

Moço com uma marreta na mão: Venham testar sua força aqui! Acerte o gongo e ganhe esse lindo ursinho! -mostra um urso de pelúcia de um metro-

Samanta: Eu quero esse urso! *O*

Zetsu: Mesmo? **Eu quero um milhão de reais, olha só com a vida é injusta...** u.**u**

Samanta: Vão ganhar o urso pra mim, moleques ¬¬

Zetsu: Ahhhh... Tá legal... -dá uma nota pro moço e pega a marreta- **Mas vou avisando que não sou de força bruta.**

Samanta: Vocês vão ver o que é força bruta se não ganharem o urso! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: O.**O**'

Moço: Vamos senhor, é só bater aqui n.n -aponta-

Zetsu: -levanta o martelo-

Samanta: Vamos lá! \õ\

Zetsu: -unindo forças-

Moço: -contando moedinhas-

Zetsu: -aperta as mãos no cabo do martelo-

Samanta: VAI LOGO! -empurra ele-

Zetsu: -abaixa o martelo com força no negocinho, fazendo o peso subir até metade e descer-

Samanta: ...

Moço: ...

Zetsu: ...

Samanta: VOCÊS PERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAM ò0Ó/

Zetsu: NÃO ME MATE! T_**T**

Kisame: -chegando com Itachi e Kasaki- Fala sério, isso é moleza u.ú

Samanta: Muito bem senhor músculos, tente você ¬¬'

Kisame: Vou mostrar como é fácil ;D -paga o moço e pega o martelo-

Kasaki: Vai lá, azulão \õ\

Itachi: Uhu.... u/.\u/ -sem animo algum-

Kisame: -bate o martelo no negocinho, fazendo o peso ir lá em cima e descer- Ganhei n.n

Samanta: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \õ\

Moço: Aqui está, senhor. -entrega o ursão- Parabéns \o

Kisame: Obrigado n.n

Kasaki: Que urso lindo! *.* Eu quero ;x

Samanta: Mas eu vi primeiro u.u

Zetsu: Ela tem razão.

Kasaki: Mas foi meu filho quem ganhou ¬¬'

Samanta: Mas EU vi primeiro Ò.ó

Kasaki: Mas eu... quero o urso! TOT

Samanta: Vamos ver pra quem ele e vai dar... Pra quem, Kisame-chan? *-*

Kisame: -olha o urso- Er...

Samanta: *-*

Kasaki: Ò.Ó

Samanta: *-*

Kasaki: Ò.Ó

Samanta: *--------------------------*

Kasaki: Ò........................................................Ó/

Kisame: Pro Itachi-san! n.n

Samanta e Kasaki: -capotam-

Itachi: o/.\o

Kisame: Pra você ;3 -entrega o urso-

Itachi: Valeu... Kisame o/.\ô -pega o urso-

Kisa: AU AU! ò.ó

Itachi: -pega o cachorrinho no colo- Kawaii :3

Kisame: -salta uma veia na testa-

Zetsu: -brincando de tiro ao alvo na barraca vizinha- n.**n**

Enquanto isso, na montanha-russa...

Taty: -com o cabelo pra cima- FOI DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! *O*

Tobi: Tobi concor-... -vomita no saquinho de vômito- da... x.x

Taty: Quer ir de novo? ;3

Tobi: Pera, deixa Tobi se recuperar o.x -joga o saquinho por cima do ombro-

-

Naruto: -comendo ramen quando cai algo em cima- NANIIII, DATTEBAYO?! Ò.Ó -abre o saquinho- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \X_X\

-

Taty: Então, vamos?

Tobi: -olha pra montanha-russa- Er... Que tal ir no cavalinho? ñ.x

Taty: Tá com medo? ¬¬

Alguém: APOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTA! \Õ/

-surge uma rodinha em volta deles-

Taty e Tobi: o.o

Cara¹: Então, qual a aposta?

Cara²: O de máscara laranja não tá com medo de ir na montanha-russa.

Tobi: TOBI NÃO TEM MEDO DE NADA! Ò.X

Taty: Então vamos *-*

Tobi: Mas... Mas... Tobi fica enjoado D:

Cara³: Aposto dez pratas que o cara vai e vomita \õ\

Kakuzu: -aparece do nada- Aposto que ele vai e sai intacto Ò.Ó

Tobi: Kakuzu-san? ô.x

Kakuzu: Que foi? Aposta é aposta u.u E É BOM VOCÊ NÃO VOMITAR Ò.Ó

Tobi: Tobi não quer ir Ò.X

Cara²: Não disse que ele tá com medo? u.u

Tobi: Tobi não tem medo de nada ¬.x

Cara²: Tem :D

Tobi: O Tobi ficou cara-a-cara com uma raposa demônio, claro que não tem! Ò.X

Cara¹: Aposto que se borrou todinho ;x

Taty: É verdade ;x

Kakuzu: Ihhhhhh ;x

Tobi: COM OUSAM ZOMBAR DA MAGNITUDE DE UCHIHA MADARA, MEROS MORTAIS INSIGNIFICANTES?! Ò.X

Todos: o.o

Kakuzu: Eu sou imortal :P

Tobi: -enfia uma faca no Kakuzu- Menos um coração ¬.x

Kakuzu: o.o -sangrando- Dx

Alguém: ELE TEM UMA FACAAAAAAAAAA! \O.O/

Multidão: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -correndo desesperados-

Polícia do parque: Solte a arma e ponha as mãos na cabeça. Solte a arma e ponha as mãos na cabeça! Ò.ó

Tobi: o.x

Polícia do parque: Não está ouvindo rapaz?!

Tobi: Esses caras conseguem ser mais chatos que a Kyuubi ¬.x

Naruto: O que tem eu, hã hã, 'tebayo? Ò.ó

Tobi: Espera... Você é o jinchuuriki de Kyuubi? ô.x

Naruto: Sou. Por parte de quem? ;3

Tobi: Por parte do Tobi, prazer n.x

Kakuzu: JINCHUURIKI, PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! Ò.Ó

Akatsukis: Jinchuuriki? ò.ó

Naruto: O.O

Akatsukis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \õ\ -se jogam em cima dele-

Autora: -se joga no Naruto- Montinho! x3

Policial do parque¹: Quem é essa? ¬¬

Policial do parque²: Não sei, mas parece estar com os arruaceiros u.û

Policial do parque¹: Vamos levá-la Ò.Ó

Autora: O quê? o.o Espera, não podem me levar, eu estou escrevendo isso, socooorroooooo DDDDDDDDDDx -sendo presa-

Itachi: Kisame, cadê meu jinchuuriki?!

Kisame: Acabou de passar por você, Itachi-san -.-

Itachi: Droga Kisame, por quê não o pegou?! Ò/.\ó

Kisame: Porque ele passou na _sua_ frente e é _seu_ jinchuuriki ¬.¬

Itachi: Detalhes, Kisame, detalhes... u/.\û

Kisame: Ah, vá se foder Uchiha! Não agüento mais ver essa sua cara de c*, seu emo filho da pu** Ò.Ó

Hidan: Não fala palavrão, caral*** u.u

Itachi: o/.\o

Pein: Acalme-se, homem u:u

Kasaki: Calado Deus do boteco da esquina, meu menino virou homem \õ\

Pein: Deus do quê?! Ò:Ó

Kisame: Calem-se vocês também! Ò.Ó

Pein: .x.

Kasaki: NÃO GRITE COM A SUA MÃE ò.Ó

Kisame: ENTÃO NÃO GRITE COMIGO! Ò.Ó

Kasaki: DÁ PRA DESLIGAR O CAPS LOCK OU TÁ DIFÍCIL?! Ò.Ó

(sorry .-. -desliga-)

Kasaki: Bem melhor ¬¬

Itachi: Estou esperando as desculpas, Kisame u/.\u -aponta pra baixo-

Kisame: Ah, claro... Pode me emprestar isso, Konan?

Konan: Claro n.n -entrega o refrigerante- _"Hoho, briga! *O*"_

Itachi: Estou esperando u/.\û -batendo o pézinho-

Kisame: -se ajoelha- Muito bem, Itachi-san... ¬¬ -puxa a calça dele e derrama o refrigerante- Me desculpe n.n

Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Dx Como... Como... Você pôde ter feito isso comigo?! T/O\T -sai correndo-

Kisame: ¬¬

Kasaki: É assim que se faz! ;D

Konan: Pessoal, tive uma idéia \õ\

Pein: Sim, Konanzinha? n:n

Konan: Como hoje é o último dia de nossas mãezinhas conosco... vamos jantar fora! ;3

Akatsukis & Mães: WEEEEEEE! \õ\ -saem correndo pra fora do parque-

...

...

...

Pámela: Por quê sempre esquecem de nós? ¬¬

Kaoru: Não sei... A autora não gosta da gente, deve ser isso u.û

Pámela: Deve ser u.u

Kaoru: Vamos seguir eles ¬.¬

* * *

Yo minna-san :3

Antes de qualquer coisa... OS * E _ ESTÃO PEGANDO *O* WEEEEEEEEEE \õ\ Viva a reformulação do , agora ele tá mais lesgal ;D

Agora voltando a fic XD Bom, eu travei nela há algum tempinho, reformulei a idéia várias vezes, e acabei por mandá-los ao parque o.o Não ficou lá essas coisas o capítulo, mas espero que tenham gostado. Aproveitei esse e pus logo o que vai acontecer no próximo: será o jantar de despedida das mães. Como eu disse desde o começo, essa fic vai ter dez capítulos (bom, eu disse que achava, mas vale XD).

Vocês não acham que está silencioso demais por aqui? o.o

...

RYUUKU! °O°/ Oh Jashin, cadê ele? D:

Ryuuku: -aparece segurando uma placa escrito: NÃO a escravidão- Eu quero salário! Shinigamis também têm sentimentos! NÃO a escravidão! SIM a causa do Ryuuku! Ò.óv

Que palhaçada é essa? ¬-¬

Ryuuku: Eu quero salário, ora pois u.u

-joga uma maçã-

Ryuuku: MINHAAAAAAAAA! *O* -sai correndo atrás dela-

Ninguém merece... Agora... Reviews? *-*

* * *

**::Respondendo Reviews::**

_Vick-chan 42:__ Hey, eu posso não responder as reviews de outras fanfics, mas dessa eu respondo xD ~ Geralmente eu esqueço de responder..._

_Que bom que gostou do cap. :D_

_loveDeidara__: Yo :] Bom, arigato pela review, e que bom que gostou do capítulo \o\ E eu também tenho pena do Kisame o.o Mas ele se rebelou, isso é bom ;x Você vai ter que imaginar mesmo, porque eu pulei a delegacia XDD_

_Uchihinha Chibi: __Yes, só mais dois, ou melhor, só mais um '-' Arigato pela review, e até o próximo \õ_

_Namikaze Otsugua:__ We x3 Arigato pela review, e continue acompanhando :D_

_Uzu Hiina:__ YO! XD Bom, esse dom se chama "CifrasClub" :O Bom, obrigada pela review, e não deixe de mandar uma no próximo u.u_

_reneev:__ RENEEV! *O* Nossa menina, você sumiu u.u Faz tempo que não conversamos *-* Bom saber que ainda está viva o.o Arigato pela review :D_

_Anaa Malfoy Z.:__ Mais uma que sabe ressuscitar D: E ninguém me ensina como se faz u.u Que bom que gostou da fic! \õ\_

_Anny C. XD:__ Olá :D Bom, se tratando dos Akas é meio difícil prever do que eles são capazes O.O Putz, todos gostaram do Kakuzu ladrão mode on xDD Tadinho dele, pô '-' Bom, até o último capítulo \n.n_

_Nina-osp:__ Legal, você ama minhas fics e só leu uma XDDDDDDDDDD' Que bom que gostou, pelo menos ;xx_

_AluadoPK:__ Legal saber que as pessoas imaginam cenas alternativas n.n' Bom que tenha gostado :D Até o próximo capítulo, mande uma review \õ_

_Daniel-chan:__ DANIIIIIIIII! :333 Que raridade você me mandar uma review o.o Como essa é a única fanfic minha que você não beta... deve ser por isso que está comentando XD'_

_Twilight of Heaven-Broken Doll:__ *sendo agarrada, rodopia e jogada no chão* XD LOL Que animação '-' Me sinto honrada em saber que a minha é a primeira fic que você lê *-* Não deixe de acompanhar \õ e deixar reviews òóv_

_Misa Black:__ Postei o próximo capítulo, we! xD E eu não dô o Tobi u3u Senão fico sem o Madara também D: E não pode ;x Bom, continue acompanhando e deixe review \o_

_Uchiha Sak-chan:__ Sem problema, pelo menos você não esqueceu a fanfic :x E boa sorte com seu capítulo o.o Sobre a música... você pode achar ela no xD Sempre uso ele n.n Desculpe pelo atraso, tá aí o capítulo, e até a próxima \õ_

_DebTai-san:__ Shino-kun é foda mesmo xDD Bom que gostou do capítulo n.n Até o próximo \õ. E deixe review Òób_

_Sra Uchiha:__ Sugoi? o.o Legal *----* Continue acompanhando a fanfic, e não deixe de deixar review 8D_


	10. Chapter 10

**Vejo o futuro repetir o passado,**

**Vejo um museu de grandes novidades.**

**(...)**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo sem segunda opinião, ou seja, pode estar péssimo *seescondeembaixodacama*_

* * *

**Capítulo X – **Finalmente o fim

Pein: Garçom, aqui garçom! \o

Konan: Pein, que coisa mais pobre! U.U Os garçons não são animais, você só chama uma vez e espera ;D

Pein: ¬:¬

Hidan: -joga um pedaço de pão no garçom que passava- Hey garçom, não ouviu a gente chamar não, caralho? òÓ

Pein: :DD

Konan: x.x

Garçom: -entrega os cardápios- O que vão querer?

Kaoru: Apenas uma salada, por favor :3

Konan: O mesmo que ela :3

Pámela: Me dá o mesmo ÒÓ

Deidara: Idem, un n.\)/

Kaoru: ¬-¬

Pein: Traz uma lasanha da grande \õ/

Tobi: Lasanha é mara, Tobi come o mesmo que o Pein-sama \õ/

Taty: Vou querer a lasanha também ;D

Kaoru, Pámela e Konan: T.T

Kakuzu: Eu quero... espera, quem vai pagar isso? o.o

Pein: Eu, por quê? o:ô

Kakuzu: Traz uma porção de tudo que tiver no cardápio \o/

Pein: O:O

Kakuzu: O que? É de grátis, oras u.u

Pein: Mudei de idéia, cada um paga o seu ¬:¬

Kakuzu: Também mudei de idéia, me traz um copo d'água .-.

Pein: Pão duro filho da puta... ¬:¬

Kakuzu: Calado Hidan ¬¬

Hidan: Mas eu não disse nada! óò

Kakuzu: Ah, achei que tivesse sido você... o.o

Kaká: Vou querer... -olhando o cardápio- Traz uma feijoada bem carregada :DD

Hidan: Quero o mesmo que ela, ô painho \õ/

Heylin: Agora são dois metidos a baianos D: Pode me trazer qualquer coisa comestível n.n

Kisame: Ainda bem que ninguém pediu peixe .-. Me traz um bife bem passado ;D

Kasaki: Uma salada de alface, iogurte desnatado e pão integral u.u

Kisame: Tá de dieta? o.o

Kasaki: Estou! DDDDDDDDD:

Kisame: Que mau ;/

Itachi: Quero doce */u\* Pode ser um bolo de morango com calda de chocolate.

Kasaki: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX

Samanta: Não vou querer nada u.u

Sasori: Nem eu u.u

Saide: Pode me trazer qualquer coisa comestível também o.o

Zetsu: Carne *u***** Bem mau passada... só isso.

Doidara: O mesmo que o garotão corintiano \õ/

Zetsu: ¬.¬

Garçom: -anotando tudo- Estará tudo pronto em alguns instantes n.n' -sai-

Konan: Pein, que tipo de restaurante é esse? o.o

Pein: Não sei, por que a pergunta? o:ô

Konan: Eles tinham tudo que foi pedido!

Pein: Ih, é verdade O:O Que sugoi :O Vamos vir aqui mais vezes, assim não precisamos sair de restaurante em restaurante pegando diferentes tipos de comida n:n

Konan: Uma ótima idéia n.n

Kakuzu: Tem um ambiente bem aconchegante u.u -faz que sim com a cabeça-

Kaká: -empurra Hidan em cima Kakuzu- Se aconchega aê :3

Hidan: -afasta- ¬¬

Kaká: 8DD

Kakuzu: Mãe, pare com isso... é sério... ¬¬

Kaká: Mas... mas... i.i

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Kaká: Mas eu não posso conter o espírito yaoista dentro de mim TOT

Heylin: Dê um beijinho no meu nego que nóis para 8D

Kaká: BOA! \o

Heylin: Eu sei, kukukukukukukukukukukuku °¬°

Doidara: Também quero ver, também quero ver, an! \õ/

Kakuzu e Hidan: ¬¬

Saide: Não tem nada demais, é só um beijinho :333

Kasaki: Nem pensar, essa fic já tá gay demais, sem yaoi! ÒÓ

Heylin: Que tipo de monstra é você? Onde está sem espírito yaoista feminino? TOT

Kasaki: Nunca o tive... ;T

Kaká, Heylin, Doidara e Saide: -cantinho depressivo-

Samanta: Se vocês querem yaoi, olha pra mesa ao lado o.o

Kaká, Heylin, Doidara e Saide: -se recuperam inexplicavelmente- ONDE?! *O*

Kasaki: Que horror D:

Na mesa ao lado...

Orochimaru: Kabutinho, abra a boquinhaaaaa :333

Kabuto: Hai, Orochimaru-sama! TOT -chorando de emo.ção-

Sasuke: G.G -afasta-

Orochimaru: Muito bom Kabutinho, bom menino *-* -passa a mão no cabelo dele-

Kabuto: O-o-o-o-o-o-o-orochimauru-sama... Arigato! T.T -emo.ção-

Sasuke: Que coisa mais gay i.i Help-me... S.O.S... Socorro... Alguém! Dx

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun, diga "aaaaaaaaa" :3

Sasuke: Never, snake buck! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Olha Kabuto, o Sasuke-kun fala ingréis! *O* O que ele disse? :33

Kabuto: Er... Ele disse que não quer na boca ñ.ñ''

Orochimaru: Ahhhh.... Peninha DDDD:

Voltando a mesa dos Akatsukis...

Kaká, Heylin, Doidara e Saide: -desmaiadas em uma poça de sangue- xOx

Kasaki: ¬¬'

Kisame: Itachi, não vai salvar seu irmão? o.ô

Itachi: u/.\u

Kisame: Itachi?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Hey, Itachi! ¬¬

Itachi: u/3\u

Kisame: ITACHIIIIIIII! ÒÓ -empurra a cara dele na mesa-

Itachi! AII! X/O\X Eu não estou falando com você, então pára, _Hoshigaki-san_ Ò/.\ó

Kisame: o.o

Akatsukis: :OOOOOOOOOO

Mães: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garçom: :OOO

Pein: Por que você está surpreso? o:ô

Garçom: Só queria fazer parte :B

Pein: ¬:¬'

Kisame: Tudo bem, se você quer assim _Uchih__**emo**__-san_ U3U

Itachi: EMO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO Ò/.\ó9 -levanta-

Kisame: -pega o bolo de morango com cobertura de chocolate que o garçom tinha trazido- Se é assim... -joga o bolo no Itachi-

Itachi: O/.\O -abaixa-

Bolo: x.x -voando-

Itachi: O/.\O

Kisame: O.O

Bolo: x.x -voando em câmera lenta-

Garçom: -gritando algo em câmera lenta-

Música de fundo: Tantantantantan tan, tantantantantan... tantantantantan tan... tantantantantan... -aquelas músicas de superação/expectativa/homenagem/etc-

Bolo: BACH! -cai-

...

Grilos: cri cri cri o.o

...

Orochimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDX -coberto de bolo-

Kisame: Opa... o.o

Sasuke: OakapoKaoKoapkOKApKApkAopkAopKAopKAOpkOAk XD

Kaoru: Credo, risada emo D:

Sasuke: ¬¬

Orochimaru: SEUS VÂNDALOS, OLHA COMO EU FIQUEI! MINHA CHAPINHAAAAA! TOT

Deidara: Ó não, eu sei como é esse drama, Orochimaru-san, un D:

Todos: o.o

Sasori: Podia ter calado a boca e.e

Deidara: Sorry danna, unnn... .-\)

Kisame: Foi mau Orochimaru ._.

Kabuto: Eu gostei ;D -passa o dedo na bochecha de Orochimaru e pega um pouco de cobertura- Ficou docinho x3 -prova a cobertura- Nya *-*

Akatsukis: o.o -tique no olho-

Orochimaru: Hmmm... Vamos ali fora Kabuto... ;x -pisca-

Kabuto: Opa! *u* -segure-

Akatsukis: o.o -tique no olho-

Kaká, Heylin, Doidara e Saide: °O° -dentro de uma poça de sangue-

Garçom: Queiram sentar, sim? .-. Já iremos limpar essa bagunça.

Todos: Claro, claro... n.n -sentam-

Pein: Essa briguinha de vocês dois já está irritante.. u.û

Kasaki: Pra mim tá ótimo! :x

Tobi: Itachi-san e Kisame-san estão passando dos limites, agora vou dar cartão vermelho pra eles. -mostra um cartãozinho fofo- ...eles vão fazer as pazes... -une as mãos deles- ...e serão amiguinhos de novo \n.x/

Kisame e Itachi: -raios de ódio saindo dos olhos e apertando com força a mão um do outro-

Samanta: -puxa Tobi do meio deles- Não ajudou muito o.o

Zetsu: Eu quem deveria ter puxado ele, **da pra parar de roubar minha cena, mãe?** u.**u**

Samanta: E como vocês sabem que era pra ser vocês? o.ó

Zetsu: **Simples,** essa é uma cena de Ouran High School Host Club... ¬.¬

Tobi: Tobi fez papel do Honey-senpai, então Zetsu-san é o Mori-senpai e Kisame-san e Itachi-san são Kao-chan e Hika-chan?! *OX

Deidara: Se fossemos pensar neles como Ouran seriam na verdade Tamaki e Kyouya, un! \n.\)/ -fazendo que sim com a cabeça-

(momento bóia legal dos leitores que não conhecem o anime/mangá... se não conhecem, procurem baixar, é simplesmente PERFECT! *anime/mangá favorito da autora e da criança que betou isso aqui (?) (Leia: Lala Sama)*)

Sasori: Acho que estamos no roteiro errado ¬¬ -pega o roteiro da fic- Ah, tá aqui... u.û Fugimos legal do roteiro, era pra ser a vez do garçom...

Taty: Sasori-kun só está bravinho porque ele e o Deidei-chan seriam os gêmeos Hitachiin com seu amor fraternal, kukukukukukukukuku! ;xxx

Sasori: VAMOS VOLTAR PRO NOSSO ROTEIRO?! ÒÓ -espumando pela boca-

Todos: HAI! O.O

Sasori: Vamos garçom, é sua vez u.u

Garçom: -tomando chá com o Sasuke- Ah, então você gosta de MCR... n.n

Sasori: Garçom... ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim sim, eu gosto... mas prefiro Fresno n.n

Sasori: Garçom emooooooo... ¬¬

Garçom: Até que é bom... mas ainda prefiro NxZero :D

Sasori: GARÇOM, SEU EMO MALDITO, É A SUA CENA Ò.Ó

Garçom: H-hai! o.o -levanta e arruma o uniforme- Continuamos nossa conversa mais tarde, Sasuke-chan ;) -vai até a mesa Akatsuki-

Sasori: Finalmente ¬¬

Deidara: -sussurra pra mãe- Acho que o Sasori-no-danna tá de TPM, un.... o.\)

Doidara: Será, an? :O

Garçom: Aqui, dois bifes mau passados. -coloca na mesa-

Zetsu: Com licença,** isso não está mau passado** u.**û**

Garçom: -pega o prato- Bom, vou pedir ao nosso chefe pra providenciar um _mais_ mau passado o.ô -se retira-

Zetsu: Ótimo n.**n**

Cinco minutos depois...

Garçom: Aqui a sua sobremesa, senhor. -coloca o bolo de Itachi na mesa- E o seu bife mau passado. -coloca o bife do Zetsu na mesa-

Itachi: Arigato n/.\n

Zetsu: -olha o bife quase cru- Garçom, isso _ainda não está_ mau passado! ¬¬

Garçom: -olha o bife- Er... o.o Acho que o cliente sempre tem razão u.u -leva de volta pra cozinha-

Samanta: Não da pra simplesmente comer o bife?! ¬¬

Zetsu: Mas eu não como bem passado! D:

Samanta: Seus frescos... ¬¬

Zetsu: ¬¬

-porta da cozinha abre e vem uma moça com um prato na mão-

Chefe do restaurante: Ò.Ó -joga o prato com um bife cru na frente de Zetsu- ESTÁ BOM AGORA? OU QUER QUE EU TRAGA A VACA VIVA PRO SENHOR? O__Ó

Zetsu: Isso seria ótimo! **Pode trazer**. *-*****

Todos: o.o

Zetsu: *-*****

Algum tempo depois...

Zetsu: .-. -comendo uma salada-

Samanta: E NÃO RECLAMEM O.Ó

Zetsu: Mas eu não disse nada! T.**T**'

Samanta: Mas pensaram em dizer u.u

Zetsu: .-.

Pein: Vocês são um bando de selvagens x:x

Heylin: Quem é selvagem aqui? o.ó

Hidan: É, quem é selvagem aqui, porra?! Ò.Ó -com os pés encima da mesa-

Heylin: Bom... talvez ALGUNS sejam mesmo selvagens ¬.¬

Hidan: D:

Konan: Uh-hum! ¬¬

Todos: -olham-

Konan: Bom, como nossas mãezinhas estão indo embora, pensei em tirarmos uma foto! :3

Pein: Boa idéia Konanzinha! Você é incrível *:*

Konan: Arigato Pein-kun *-*

Pein: *:*

Konan: *-*

Pein: *:*

Konan: *-*

Pein: *:*

Konan: *-*

Pein: *:*

Konan: *-*

Kaoru: -joga refrigerante nas calças do Pein- ¬¬

Pein: Dx

Konan: ¬¬

Pámela: -joga refrigerante na blusa de Konan- O.Ó

Konan: ...

Pein: o:o

Kaoru: Ò.Ó

Konan: ORA SUA VADIA, FILHA DA PU**, ÉGUA, CADELA, IDIOTA, GORDA! Ò_Ó -joga a garrafa de refrigerante em cima de Pámela-

Todos: O.O

Pámela: -levanta- AHHHH X.X -encara Konan- PEIN, VIU O QUE ESSA DESMIOLADA FEZ COMIGO? ME DEFENDA, AGORA! Ò_______Ó

Konan: Ò.Ó

Pámela: Pein? -olha pra cadeira dele, que estava vazia- AQUELE COVARDE FILHO DA PU** O___Ó

Kasaki: Você é a mãe dele ¬¬

Pámela: QUEM TE PERGUNTOU? ÒÓ

Kasaki: EPA, NÃO GRITA COMIGO NÃO! -levanta-

Garçom: Com licença senhoras... poderiam fazer silêncio? ñ.ñ

Konan, Kaoru, Pámela e Kasaki: NÃO! Ò__Ó

Garçom: \TOT/ -sai correndo-

Samanta: -levanta- Garotas, vamos ficar quietinhas, tá?

Kaká: -levanta também- Isso, somos pessoas civilizadas n.n'

Saide: -levanta- Olha, que tal nos concentrarmos em algo mais importante como... fotos yaoi? ;D

Konan, Kaoru, Pámela e Kasaki: CALADAS! ò.Ó

Kasaki: KISAME, VENHA ATÉ AQUI E ME DEFENDA DESSAS GORDAS ESTÚPIDAS! AGORA! òÓ

Kisame: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-eu? o.o

Kasaki: TEM OUTRO KISAME AQUI? O.Ó

Kaká: Quem você chamou de gorda? ¬¬

Kasaki: A carapuça serviu, é? u.ú

Kaká: -da uma voltinha- Minha filha, inveja faz mal sabia? u.ú Tá vendo esse corpinho? Vai sonhando em ter um igual ;D

Taty: OWNED! XD

Kasaki: Calada, seu ser subdesenvolvido ¬¬

Taty: Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Mãe, vamos ficar calmos, está bem? ñ.ñ -segura os ombros dela-

Kisame: O mesmo vale pra senhora ñ.ñ -segura os ombros de Kasaki-

Doidara: -explode uma cadeira da mesa ao lado- BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGA, AN! \*O*/

Mães: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ò_Ó -se jogam umas em cima das outras-

Dono do restaurante: O que está havendo aqui? Ò.Ó -recebe uma cadeira no meio das fuças- AH! Xox -desmaia-

Alguns minutos depois...

Policiais: -indo embora-

Pein: n:n -com as mãos na cintura, olhando os outros sentados na sarjeta-

Mães e Konan: ¬.¬ -se encarando, cheias de hematomas-

Filhos: u.u' -cheios de hematomas por tentarem parar a briga-

Pein: Tá vendo? Isso que da serem selvagens.

Itachi: Ah claro, já que você se escondeu no banheiro... ¬/.\¬

Pein: Bem... Er... Detalhes u:ú O mais importante é que ninguém saiu gravemente ferido.

-passa o dono do restaurante em uma maca-

Pein: Quer dizer, quase ninguém ;'x

Todos: ¬¬

Dono do restaurante: xox -sendo colocado dentro da ambulância-

Pein: Agora vocês vão pedir desculpas uns aos outros O:Ó

Todos: ¬¬

Pein: EU DISSE AGORA ò:Ó

Todos: O.O

Pein: Vamos! U:Ú

Todos: Desculpe... ¬¬

Pein: Bem melhor! n:n -mãos na cintura e pose de "sou foda"-

Kisame: Itachi-san, devo desculpas a você também .-.

Itachi: Te desculpo se você me desculpar ./-\.

Kisame: Amigos? \O/

Itachi: Claro ;D

Kaká, Heylin, Saide e Doidara: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *O*

Kaká: -cutuca Kakuzu- Tá vendo? Aprende! u.ú

Kakuzu: ¬.¬

Pein: Agora é hora da nossa foto! *:*

Todos: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! \o\ -correm pra frente da câmera-

Pein: -arruma a câmera e vai pra junto dos outros- Muito bem... Olha o passarinho! ;D

Deidara: Passarinho? KATSU! \Ò.\)/

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!**

Pein: -todo torrado- Deidaaaaaraaaaaa Òwó

Deidara: Relaxa chefinho .-\) -lambe o polegar e apaga o foguinho no cabelo do Pein-

**THE END! \O\**

* * *

Putz, não acredito que consegui terminar essa fic! XD

Depois de tanto tempo tentando, eu finalizei os dez capítulos! *-*

-leitores jogam pedras-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX -se esconde atrás de Ryuuku-

Ryuuku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! X.X -leva uma sapatada-

Virou o Bush, Ryuuku? XD

Ryuuku: Haha, que engraçado... ¬.¬

Bom, gomen pela demora, eu sei que demorou, e demorou muuuuuito ñ.ñ' Achei que seria mais fácil escrever nas férias, mas foi justamente o contrário .-. Mas eu atualizei! Òwó/ E estou concluindo o projeto *-* Sei que o capítulo não ficou lá essas coisas... eu tentei melhorá-lo, mas não saía muita comédia, então foi só isso que eu consegui, gomen. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado *-*

Ryuuku: Encerramos aqui mais um projeto \o/

É isso aí ;D E agora vou responder as reviews n.n

* * *

** .: Respondendo as Reviews :.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Hatake KaguraLari:_**_ UhauHUahUHAuHAuh xD eu também já tava acostumada, mas costumes podem mudar *-* Obrigada por estar acompanhando desde o começo :3 Espero que tenha gostado \o_

_-_

**_Namikaze Ots:_**_ Sim, ele se libertou! Òwó E acabou se prendendo de novo .-. Tiop menine, as mães são todas desnaturadas, não só elas .O. Só por que são yaoistas? u.ú Mas também tenho pena deles xP hUAhuHahu XD Patrick é deevo \o\ MARA *-* Espero que tenha gostado da fic n.n'_

_-_

**_DebTai XD's: _**_Eu concordo Deb '-' Quando você diz "esperar todo dia" é TODO dia mesmo, porque olha a demora pra atualizar... xD *semata* Espero que tenha gostado ñ.ñ_

_-_

**_loveDeidara:_**_ Epa, virou homem não, ele já era homem u.ú E que homem... *¬*_

_Ryuuku: -da um pedala- Acorda menina! ¬¬_

_Chato! Dx Bom bom, espero que tenha gostado da fic, oká? n.n Infelizmente não vai dar pra fazer mais capítulos, meu estoque de comédia está no finalzinho x.x Continua a sua fic também u.ú_

_-_

**_Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer:_**_ Arigato, bom que tenha gostado ñ.ñ'_

_-_

**_xX chocolat Xx:_**_ Wee, leitora nova! XD Bom que tenha gostado da fic \o\ A Doidara me da medo das vezes '-' Principalmente no primeiro capítulo x) -teve um surto- Itachi ficou até o final sem sua mãe, awaamwuamwum 8D por que eu odeio ele u.ú e porque eu sou má :B Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ;)_

_-_

**_reneev:_**_ reneev! *-* te amo vadia D: Espero que tenha gostado n.n Já te expliquei a do cabelo no MSN, neh? o.o' Até! XP_

_-_

**_Uchihinha Chibi:_**_ Também queria que eles se pegassem! D: Aqueles estraga prazer u_ú A maçã tá cara, não posso dar o salário pra ele :B_

_Ryuuku: Escravizado por uma humana... tsctsc ¬¬_

_Sim! *-* Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo \o\_

_-_

**_Anaa Koori:_**_ Putz, eu quero aprender a ressuscitar! ç.ç Nem postei logo *semata* DX Mas eu quero aprender! TOT Vai ensinar, neh? *-* Espero que tenha gostado \o\_

_-_

**_Melody Yuki:_**_ Kya, bom que gostou XP Espero que tenha gostado desse também ñ.ñ_

_-_

**_Anny C. XD:_**_ hUAhuHAuhUahu XD Isso é de Zorra Total, certo? -não vê muita tv- Bom que gostou ñ.ñ Eu achei que faltou muitas coisas rsrs XD Ah, e pode avisar ;)_

_-_

**_Yuki no Tsuki Hime:_**_ Weeeee, bom que gostou da fic! :3 Também adoro Robocop Gay, mas achei que Uma Arlinda Mulher combinava melhor xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo n.n_

_-_

**_Kazeninaru - Untitled Girl:_**_ Não se preocupe com isso, é bom saber que tenha gostado n.n Deixe uma review \o\_

_-_

**_HyuugaRenata27:_**_ Sabia que eu usava Hyuuga Renata como nick até a um tempo atrás? o.o Também me chamo Renata *-* Bom que tenha gostado da fic :3 Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo x3_

_-_

**_Stryker:_**_ MIIIIL desculpas pela demora! XD Mas tá aí '-' Eu até que colocaria mais yaoi, mas achei melhor não exagerar... até porque não é uma fanfic yaoi, ou melhor, não era pra ser xD Bom que gostou *-* Meu fã! x3_

_Ryuuku: Tá se achando..._

_Inveja faz mal u.ú_

_Ryuuku: -se joga pra pegar a maçã- MAÇÃ! *O*_

_Viu, ele é um good boy, até te deu uma maçã *-* Bom, espero que tenha gostado n.n'_

_-_

**_Sakurynha:_**_ Nuss, o povo gosta de ver o Deidei sofrendo... XD Bom que tenha gostado n.n_

_-_

**_Misa Black:_**_ Não posso te dar o Tobi, preciso dele! D: Eu não vou te dar ele, mas posso emprestar pra você levar :B Viu? Estou sendo boazinha u.ú_

_Ryuuku: Se você diz... ¬¬ Ah menina, e eu não te amo D: Nem te conheço D: E você não me deu maçã! T.T_

_Tsc! Depois a má sou eu! u.u Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! :3_


End file.
